Chinks in the Armor
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Vegeta prizes the armor he wore that was damaged on Namek. But when it goes missing, why does he bother Bulma? Does he think that she's looking for the holes in his armor as he tries to find the chinks in hers? Complete!
1. April fools, NOT!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bulma, Vegeta or Dragon Ball Z. The manga belongs to Viz/Shonen Jump, and is written by Akira Toriyama. The anime belongs to Toei Animation Company Ltd. I'm only borrowing the characters for use in this fanfiction. I make no money from this and it means no harm to the series._

**Chinks in the Armor**

Author: Trynia Merin

Pairing: Vegeta/Bulma

Category: Romance/Hentai/Psychological PWP Lemon Lime with a touch of WAFF

Rating: R for lime and swear words

Summary: Vegeta prizes the most unlikely trophy, the armor he wore that was damaged on Namek. But when it goes missing, why does he bother Bulma in her lab? Does he think that she's looking for the holes in his armor as he tries to find the chinks in hers?

* * *

Sweaty from a workout, Vegeta felt the weight of his armor on his damp shirt. It pressed the material of his spandex down as he took every step. While this would make many humans miserable, Vegeta was accustomed to wearing his armor every moment of the day. The flexible polymer of the breastplate conformed to his chest like the second skin of his undersuit. Who cared if there were a few holes and pieces missing? Today however, he had been forced to wear a suit he'd grabbed from his assault on Cooler's planet. His prized suit of armor was missing.

"Oh Vegeta dear, tell Bulma dinner's ready!" Mrs. Briefs said as she brushed past him. That small apron barely covered the front of her capris and her large overstuffed tube top. Bulma had inherited her mother's goddess-like body, and her father's brains. Yet the whifty airhead nature of her dam pervaded what was genius intelligence.

"I'm not the servant, you are," Vegeta grumbled.

"I know dear, but I will make it up to you. We're having the best cheesecake for desert, and there's an extra helping if you do me this ONE teensy favor, hmm?" Mrs. Briefs wheedled.

"Fine whatever. I'll bring her kicking and screaming. That might make it more entertaining."

"Ohh sounds kinky," she winked.

"Excuse me," Vegeta curtly disengaged the hand she had wrapped around his muscular biceps. Offensive words could result in a loss of the good food she prepared. So rather then jeopardizing a good thing he just brushed her off. Mrs. Briefs rarely got upset, but Vegeta knew that if you insulted a cook that threats could not bother, you'd be miserable.

Often something drew him into the laboratory where he knew the woman was working. Bored from the lack of activity and still on a high from his workout he sought some amusement each day. Sometimes heckling the blue haired female named Bulma was a source of some laughs.

Lately the arguments grew more and more intense. Both struggled to find the best verbal pot shots to trade. Then once their arsenals were complete over a long day of isolation they would let loose with a full barrage of their very choice phrases. Bulma's face would turn red, and Vegeta's smirk would grow. Till the onslaught ended and both whirled away in a huff before dinner was served. Sometimes Bulma helped cook the huge repast, other times she was so busy fixing the mess of Vegeta's training sessions that she was nowhere to be found.

Yet today he had another reason. She had crossed a line into his private domain, and he was there to extract retribution. Such offers of hospitality when he first came back to life rang hollow now. All because of a stupid earth custom called April Fools. Earlier that day he had come in from his morning routine to the small apartment adjacent to his GR to find something amiss.

Vegeta arrayed his belongings, as sparse as they were to insure that nobody invaded his domain. Very few things he could call his own save battered suits of armor. In particular he prized one thing above all others. On a shelf where books normally were put, he had placed the very breastplate that he wore when Freiza killed him on Namek. The hole through the left breast and the larger gap in the abdominal panel served to remind him the price of weakness. Every morning he awoke to ridicule the piece of armor and remind himself why he needed to train. Kakkarot had defeated Freiza when he could not. Now he aimed to prove his supremacy and achieve the Legendary.

So he took it upon himself to go to Bulma's labs off the main living quarters. They were near Dr. Briefs, but they were chock full of the accidents of a misspent teenage time. Vegeta snorted as he saw the broken bots and other mothballed things through the windows that were at shoulder level at intervals in the hall. Just like her to show her trophies. If it wasn't boys and makeup it was her latest little gizmo. Vegeta wanted to gag how she flaunted both her brains AND her looks in everyone's face. That girl needed a reality check. And he enjoyed giving it to her in spades.

Stealthily he peered through the half open door. Bulma's off key humming accompanied the small buzz of music emanating from the two small earpieces connected by a cord to the small ipod on her belt. She wore a labcoat streaked with dust and grease, and he saw that her bare legs protruded from the bottom. Across her chest the buttons puckered a bit, and he saw a hint of cleavage flash when she turned. Under that coat he presumed she was wearing short shorts and a halter-top because it was the middle of summer. Not to mention that frizzy blue hairstyle that defied gravity topped off a ridiculous appearance. He had to admit he hated the frizz, but there was something about it that allowed him to see the nape of her sensuous neck and the proud shape of her forehead. Blue eyes gleamed without a fringe of bangs and he silently thanked the miserable hairstyle that afforded him the view of two attributes other then her marvelous breasts and hips.

While Saiyan males were drawn to breasts and hips, they also tended to look for the subtle things like the neck, ears, and shape of a woman's face. Granted these were places they nipped affectionately. Reality blurred and Vegeta materialized right behind her. Arms folded across his chest as he peered at the back of her neck and wondered how long it would take her to sense him there from her peaceful rock fed oblivion.

Suddenly Bulma stopped, still with her back to him. She leaned slightly over the lab counter with a soldering iron poised over a circuit board. Vegeta peered over her shoulder to see her working on a panel from one of the ruined gravity bots he'd decimated the day before. He schooled his face into a typical frown and waited patiently.

Hot breath fanned her neck and Bulma inwardly shivered. Ever since Namek she was scared of her own shadow when alone. While she forced the feelings away, somehow she derived some sense of safety knowing Vegeta was near and would liquidate any threat. Yet there were the times when he'd scared her badly, only to provoke her into an argument. Gripping the soldering iron, she tensed the muscles in her back and whirled around. The flat of her hand shot dangerously close.

"Watch it buster!" she shrieked, hand curled into a fist. It sailed towards Vegeta's jaw. He leaned backwards to avoid the blow. Bulma dropped her soldering iron and backed away to see whom it was.

"Oh shit," she mumbled. Then gaining false courage she narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Oh it's YOU. What's the big IDEA scaring the shit out of me, huh? Did your MAJESTY run out of BOTS to smash?"

"I don't need to explain my actions to you, least of all, wench," he answered in a low but derisive tone.

"Get bent! Can't you just piss off for one day! I'm damn SICK of you creeping around like some animal stalking me! Get your sick thrills some other way," she bitched, wagging a finger in his face.

"Ohh the little girl has a foul mouth on her. Who would have thought," he taunted.

"Vegeta, what the hell are you in here for! Thanks to you I've been in here all day cleaning up after you!"

"As a good servant woman should," he answered.

"Bite my ass, Prince. And let me get BACK to work! I'm had enough for one day! I'm not in the mood for your little bitchfest," she stuck her tongue out at him. Turning around she presented her back to him and started to work.

"I suppose you don't care that dinner is served? How ungrateful you are," Vegeta taunted. "I suppose I'll just let you work away without any food. Considering how much you eat in front of the television I know you won't miss it much…"

"What? You mean you just came down here to tell me dinner was on? Why didn't you say so, you putz?" Bulma snapped, yanking the earphones out of her ears and wheeling on him.

"You don't wish to listen that's not MY affair," Vegeta taunted, tuning around and starting to walk out.

"Hey you, are you just pulling my leg or is dinner REALLY ready?"

"You blew it woman," Vegeta said, walking out. He turned for a moment and snickered, "I guess I shall just have to eat YOUR portion since you're so faithfully fixing 'my so called' mess. Ungrateful you are. Tsk, Tsk."

"Now WAIT a minute, you jerk, you wouldn't DARE!" Bulma snapped, racing after him. Vegeta felt her hand grab his arm in a viselike grip. Turning slightly he stared down at her hand clutching his arm.

"You should watch what you touch, woman," Vegeta growled under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked. Dark eyes fixed into hers with a hard stare. The intensity of a cobra staking out its prey, his eyes held hers. She swallowed hard and licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Let me refresh your memory," he said. He took a step forward, his wrist slipping out from under her grasp. She let go of his arm as if she had touched something hot. Bulma instantly backed away when she saw the hardness in his stare, penetrating deeply into her mind and soul. It was as if he was searching her and finding her wanting.

"Vegeta, if this is some kind of game…"

"Why would it be a game? Answer me this first, did you not agree to provide hospitality for me?"

"Yes but what does this have to do with screwing around with my mind? I've had a long day because of your…"

"I'm simply showing you the same lack of consideration you showed me," Vegeta continued. She glanced down at his gold-toed boots stepping closer and closer to narrow the gap between them.

"Lack of consideration? Since when did you care about that?"

"You put on such a notion of being polite and civilized, and act as if I'm the one without couth or social graces. When in reality you're just a hypocrite. Your so called hospitality is a falsehood," Vegeta snorted.

Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when his glare told her he wasn't even to his first point. Something told her that he had been holding back a grudge of some sort and was waiting for the right time and place to confront her. Her logical brain spun wildly trying to anticipate what game he was playing.

"You put on airs of being nice and accommodating. Trying to win me over with your so-called notions of kindness and hospitality. Providing me with training apparatuses and food only to lie about your true intent. Showing a lack of respect for my privacy," Vegeta said in a low harsh voice.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma swallowed hard.

"You invaded the inner sanctum of the quarters you provided for me. I ask you what the purpose was? For some frivolous GAME after you tried to earn my trust. To humiliate me in front of your friends?" Vegeta asked. "For some STUPID fucking EARTH custom!"

"I have no idea WHAT you're talking about! You're making no sense!" Bulma blurted out in irritation. Blue eyes sparkled with anger and frustration. She couldn't see where their nightly battle of wits had suddenly taken such a nasty turn.

"You stole something that was mine, woman. Just to provide yourself with cheap amusement. And then you lecture ME about disturbing YOU and inconveniencing you?" Vegeta laughed angrily. "I'm simply giving you a taste of your own medicine, wench!"

Something bubbled up in her brain. Glancing over Vegeta's armored shoulder she saw it was April first. Her eyes widened and then she gave a nervous laugh. "Wait… I get it, this is an April fools joke, right?"

"Wrong, woman. That damn fool stupid custom that you insist on perpetuating has shown me your true intentions! I'm not some animal for your amusement, woman!" he snapped.

"If this is a joke, it's scaring me!" Bulma swallowed. Her backside slammed against something square and hard. Then she realized she had backed up as far as she could against the lab counter where she was working. "The intent of April fools isn't to take a joke seriously… it's just…"

"So you ADMIT to stealing my armor?" Vegeta asked, leaping forwards. Two gloved hands bracketed her hips on either side. Vegeta's fingers dug into the Formica lab counter while his body imprisoned her. Looming just before her face was his visage creased with outrage. His black eyes seemed to swallow all light as they flared a dangerous gleam of thinly contained rage.

"Wait… you're angry because of the joke I played on you. Is THAT it?" Bulma asked, suddenly putting the pieces together.

"What do you mean 'is that it?'! How DARE you make light of your crime!" Vegeta yelled. She turned her face away, squeezing her eyes shut at the force of his harsh shout.

"I didn't mean anything by it! It was Krillen's idea because you were keeping that old damaged armor you always bitch at when you're training! I just thought you could use a new suit instead of that piece of shit!" Bulma gasped.

"That ARMOR was one of the last things I wore when I faced Freiza, you bitch," Vegeta retorted, shoving his nose close to hers. "To take possession of a Prince's armor is punishable by DEATH on Vegetasei! You think this is some game by taking what is rightfully mine?"

"I… I didn't realize that was the case, honestly Vegeta!" she apologized. Her flesh blanched alabaster pale. Suddenly her knees grew weak along with the shivers of terror creeping over her skin. Rooted to the spot she was truly terrified.

"You take such liberties with my property, and dare to complain that I show you NO consideration! If that is the case then how can I not be sure that there are other things you are holding back! Your true purpose to entice me here was to distract me from my mission! Admit it, you seduced me with your false words of confidence only to betray me. To belittle me and what pride remains by thinking you could twist me to your weakling earth ways!"

"No that's not it at all!" Bulma cried. "I didn't mean anything by taking that armor! It was only a harmless prank! I thought you understood April Fools was just a joke! Can't you take a joke?"

"I could kill you for that woman. Why did you REALLY drag me here? How can I be sure of anything that you say…"

"Vegeta, I swear to Kami that I meant nothing by what I did! I had no clue that someone hiding your armor was such a… a bad thing!" Bulma said. "I can't read your mind! I don't know your customs…"

"You presume to judge me by your fucked up weak standards. And expect to transform me into one of your weakling loser friends is that it? You get some sense of power from trying to tame the savage beast is that it?" he asked.

"Now wait a minute! That's wrong! I only invited you here to live with us because I was returning a favor! You helped Krillen, Goku and Gohan on Namek I thought it was the least I could do!"

"Is that what you tell yourself, woman? Or was it perhaps because you gain some sick sense of fun by manipulating me to your whim because you're far too weak to defend yourself?" Vegeta laughed harshly, his nose inches from hers, hot breath pulsing against her face.

"I… okay I admit I was scared because the androids might kill me! I don't want to die in three years, Vegeta! You're so powerful that I thought you could protect me because I don't have any super powers!" Bulma admitted. Nothing but the truth would satisfy him when he was in his fury. She didn't want to die by the maniac's paranoid rant.

"So you ADMIT that your reasons were not altruistic as you let on! You practically shove in my face that you're somehow better then me by offering me a place here out of the so called goodness of your heart when your motives are no more pure then mine. Now you see that nothing is done without a selfish motive. The universe is a harsh place and you pretend it's not. And you're the fool now," Vegeta said with a superior smirk. Gone was the outraged scowl, replaced with a mean grin that he was in the right.

"All right, you've got me," Bulma inhaled deeply. Judging from the dangerous glare she knew she had to come clean. Something about the way in which his hard armored breastplate pressed against her labcoat covered breasts mingled her terror with sudden arousal. Did he realize he was so close, or was this another dimension to his game? Was he somehow testing her on yet another level?

"Aha," he laughed. "So I was right!"

* * *


	2. Where the armor is

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bulma, Vegeta or Dragon Ball Z. The manga belongs to Viz/Shonen Jump, and is written by Akira Toriyama. The anime belongs to Toei Animation Company Ltd. I'm only borrowing the characters for use in this fanfiction. I make no money from this and it means no harm to the series. Thanks to Heiress, butterflyV and those who have so far reviwed. Now for the next part!_

**Chinks in the Armor**

Author: Trynia Merin

Pairing: Vegeta/Bulma

Category: Romance/Hentai/Psychological PWP Lemon Lime with a touch of WAFF

Rating: R for lime

* * *

Bulma's mind raced. She knew there were only a few reasons he was daring to lower himself to invade her personal space. That hungry look that remained in his harsh gaze looked similar to his bloodlust with one slight difference. Something about that dark eyed stare drove the temperature of her blood to a boiling point that had little to do with anger. Instead she saw another hunger just as primal as the one to fight. Desire.

She weighed each word as she licked her lips. Taking a deep breath she said, "I admit I had selfish reasons for inviting you here. And it wasn't just because you could protect me from the androids."

"And that was what?" Vegeta asked, his eyes narrowed and his smile fading.

"That's not all. I also invited you here, because I was attracted to you. Because I thought you were cute and well…" she blushed deeply. When he heard this, Vegeta's eyes widened a bit and he took a step backward.

"You're insane, woman! I thought so all along and now I know you're just as idiotic as your mother!" Vegeta snorted. "I am NOT 'cute'! I'm not some pet you can tame with your notions of civilization!"

"That's NOT what I mean. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Bulma trailed off. She snapped her mouth shut when she saw the glare he gave her, and the shock on his face.

"And I'm the one with filthy low class thoughts?" Vegeta blinked. "Woman, you're insane if you think that I…"

"Okay, I admit it. No sense in hiding it," Bulma sighed, relieved that he had backed away. Still his hands on either side of the counter stopped her from escaping. Gone was the terror, replaced by fear of another sort.

"As if I'd even think of fraternizing with a slut like you," he laughed harshly.

"Pfft, whatever," Bulma blinked back, matching his gaze. "Like you haven't ever had sexual fantasies about someone you've lived with! Unless you're asexual like Piccolo I've seen the way you look at me! You like what you see!"

To that Vegeta had no answer. For a split second he looked flustered, his face showing a pale hint of blood that then evaporated with an irritated snort. Again he trapped her between himself and the lab counter with his body, pressing his torso to hers so she couldn't escape. His dark eyes imprisoned her as he opened and shut his mouth without sound. A frown creased his face and he simply glared at her.

"Don't screw with me, Bulma," he finally gritted. "I don't think you'd like the result."

"Uh that sounded pretty clear to me," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Idiot," he answered, his face filled with something like embarrassment. Now she saw the blush return with a vengeance. He continued to fill her nostrils with the thick scent of his breath, waiting and searching her face for something. She couldn't move an inch with his arms pinned on either side or his heavy body pressed against her belly. Bulma couldn't tear her gaze from his; she was rooted to the spot with the sheer intensity of those dark eyes. So black were they she couldn't tell the delineation of his iris from his pupils till now. Something caused her to shiver with anticipation. At first she wondered if the cause of her hairs standing on end was mere sexual desire or static electricity.

"So uh… are you going to stare at me or let me go?" Bulma asked with a shaky voice.

"Where is my armor," Vegeta said in a low growl. "I will give you the chance to tell me now, or else I'll continue to be EXTREMELY angry."

"I… Vegeta… I know I shouldn't have taken it. I'm sorry," Bulma answered. Her chest heaved with deep breaths, and she closed her eyes to feel his hands suddenly seize her upper arms and squeeze. Not hard enough to hurt, but firm enough to let her know that she wasn't allowed to move anytime soon.

To her relief Vegeta relaxed his grip on her upper arms. Tension released his muscles a bit, and Vegeta's scowl reduced to its neutral default. Then he raised one gloved hand and gripped her chin. Warmth radiated through the fabric, almost scorching her with its heat. His nostrils flared momentarily, and he said, "I sense you're telling the truth. Now was that so hard, woman?"

"N…no," she laughed nervously. "I'll um… I'll show you where it is now if you want."

"Good," Vegeta said, stepping back from her. "Now where is it?"

"Over there…" she pointed to a cabinet. Vegeta stepped back from her again, yet to her surprise he gripped her hand in his white gloved one.

"Oh no, you're going to take me to it and I'll only leave when I have it in my hand, Bulma," Vegeta smirked. "You're going to learn how to behave, so this little misunderstanding doesn't happen again."

"Behave?" she blinked. Vegeta did not let go of her hand. Rolling her eyes she tugged him in the direction of the cabinet. Her free hand reached up to punch in the security code, and the door-hissed open, sliding to the side. Vegeta grunted with satisfaction to see the ruined armor neatly sitting on the middle shelf amidst other strange bits and pieces of circuitry.

Her hand felt numb in his grip. Vegeta then let go, reaching up to grasp his possession and slip it under his arm. Something suddenly fluttered to the floor and before Bulma could reach over to pick it up, Vegeta bent over showing her a lovely view of his muscular spandex covered buttocks. His gloved hand snatched the paper, and then he straightened up clutching the paper aloft in his hand.

"Vegeta, that's mine… hey…"

"Hmm, this scrap of paper seems quite interesting to you, I wonder why," he smirked, holding it just out of her grasp. Bulma lunged for it, but Vegeta enjoyed leaning back and forth just beyond her reach.

"It's nothing, it's just a set of plans… give it back, will you!" she huffed.

"Oh and why should I, considering you kept something that belonged to me, eh?" he clicked his tongue. "Now what could it possibly be, since it was folded up under my armor?"

"C'mon, give it back, okay? It's nothing you'd understand!"

"This coming from someone who says the most idiotic things when she opens her mouth at times, I think not," Vegeta snickered harshly. Despite that Bulma saw the playful gleam in Vegeta's eyes, which was a welcome sight. He peered at the sheet, still dodging Bulma's futile attempts to tackle him and wrestle it away. Annoyed, she threw herself at him causing Vegeta to drop his armor. He caught her around the waist holding her tightly to his hip.

"Very interesting. The design seems rather odd, but it's tolerable," Vegeta hummed. Although the twinkle in Vegeta's eyes showed no malice, she was flushing profusely at his questioning stare.

"Okay, I also needed it for a practical reason," Bulma relented.

"If you wanted to look at it you should have simply asked and spared yourself the trouble," Vegeta snorted, shoving the paper back into her hand. He snatched up his armor, but still held onto her.

"It was a surprise," she said lamely.

"Oh no I've had MORE then enough of your foolish customs, woman," Vegeta grunted. Now the frown gave way to an open look of admiration.

"I guess I was afraid you would think it was stupid like you think everything ELSE is?" Bulma responded. She quite liked the way his arm tightened around her hip, though she couldn't get away even if she wanted to because he was so strong.

"You can't possibly replicate the materials on earth unless you have a sample," Vegeta said. To her surprise he shoved the breastplate at her, releasing her hip.

"What's this… you mean you're giving it BACK?" she blinked.

"Don't make me stand here all day, idiot. Take the damn thing before I change my mind. You ARE making me a new suit of armor, are you not? You'd better get busy on it because I'm not a patient man. You've a lot of work to do," he said.

"Thanks bunches, your Majesty," she grumbled, taking the breastplate back. Vegeta grunted, then folded his arms and turned away slightly. Bulma set the breastplate down on the counter, then turned again to see him facing her once more.

"There's something else," he said, striding over to her again. Reaching out with both hands he grabbed her shoulders lightly. Vegeta's face turned to the side and she yelped when he pressed his nose into her neck. Shivering with fear she felt the vibration of something through her.

"Vegeta…" she said with a slight waver of uncertainty in her voice. He kept his lips near her ear. Bulma slowly arched her neck, then inhaled deeply. It seemed like a shock surged through when he leaned hard on her and his teeth lightly seized her ear. A sharp nip later and then she felt something warm trickling down. It dawned on her it was blood. "Ouch, you bastard," she blurted out. A low growl vibrated from his chest to hers, encased in that hard armor.

"I… also… accept your apology, Bulma," Vegeta answered, in a near whisper. "But don't you dare tell anyone I said so. Or else."

"I understand," she nodded. Realizing he wasn't going to let her go, Bulma swallowed hard. When his eyes met hers again, she saw the intense lust crackling there. Fear and arousal mated in her stomach and then tingled between her legs at the second his eyes met hers. Something universal between male and female vibrated her whole body like a musical string and she knew the hunger was mutual. A bite on the ear must mean the same as a kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned her face forwards, then realized that he brushed his nose against her other ear. Lightly she felt his own ear brush against hers. Nervously she took his ear between her teeth and bit down.

"I see," Vegeta murmured. Heart pounding in her breast Bulma exhaled. Again he nipped her ear and she felt another nip down her cheek to her neck, and then to the exposed skin just under her collar. Each was a sucking bite that did not break the skin, but inflamed her desire. Bulma slid her arms around his neck, joining them just at the nape where his shock of dark bristly hair met his skin. Lightly she rubbed there, causing him to flinch. Then she leaned forward and turned her face to the side so she could press a kiss to his lips. Vegeta grunted in surprise, stepping back a bit.

"It's a kiss, in case you didn't know," she chuckled.

"Of course I know your fool customs," he gritted. "Waste of time."

"Don't knock it till you try it," she retorted, and then saw him roll his eyes.

"Stupid pain in the ass," he grumbled. "What's the point?"

"Relax, I want to thank you for giving me a chance to apologize. You can put your arms around me if you want because I'd like to show you how we bite," she said giving him a sweet smile. He licked his lips, uncomfortable with the taste of her lips still lingering on his. Still with parted lips he regarded her with wide eyes till she again tried kissing him. Stiff as a tree Vegeta remained standing with his hands on her shoulders. It felt so good to not have to lean up on tiptoes to kiss someone Bulma thought, brushing her body to his hard armored one. She wanted him to know physically that she appreciated his leniency and moment of understanding. For that brief time his armor had dropped the façade of pride that he had so carefully forged in his hard life.

Hands trembling a bit on her shoulders Vegeta tolerated the strange custom of her lips massaging against his at the same time her fingers of her right hair tunneled through his hair. They lightly scratched his scalp while her other arm left his neck, sliding down to hook around the small of his back. At that moment he felt a wave of heat shoot through him at the contact of her body pressed so close. Stiffly he rested his gloved hands on her hip, then pushed his pelvis to hers. Leaning down he seized her nose between his teeth and bit down. Then nipped at her lips. Next his mouth opened and she felt his teeth trying to bite at her mouth.

"You don't bite silly," she gasped, pulling back.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Vegeta glared at her. "One custom I find remotely bearable and you have to ruin it by opening your mouth…"

"But I HAVE to open my mouth, your Majesty," she cooed innocently. Grumbling Vegeta yanked her as close as he possibly could and sealed off her lips. For a time Bulma enjoyed the clumsy, yet pleasant attempts of the Prince to learn kissing. Spinning her around he grasped her upper arms to lift her easily onto the counter. With a brush of his arm he sent whatever she was working on to the floor with a clatter. Her hard swallows were answered with a harsh hiss of his breath between clenched teeth as Vegeta thrust her down. One gloved hand pinned her down by her chest while the other started to grab at her clothing.

"Wow, you… um don't waste time," she panted.

"This IS what follows that ridiculous lip massage custom, isn't it?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Yes but… you don't have to right NOW… I mean you only just learned how to kiss…" she said.

"Humph, you're right, you're keeping me from dinner with this silly ritual," Vegeta said, releasing her. He stepped back and cast her a rather evil grin.

"Now just a moment I didn't mean you had to STOP kissing me, Vegeta! I just didn't think you had to rush so much when…"

"We will continue this later, Bulma," he said, zipping in close. He again gave her ear a sharp nip, then phased out in a blur of energy.

"Wait for me!" she snapped. To her annoyance he was gone.

* * *


	3. Finished product

**Chinks in the Armor 3**

_Thanks to my reviewers Heriess and others! Hope you enjoy this! Sorry it took so long! I don't own DBZ. Toriyama, Toei Animation Co. Ltd. does. This is fan fiction, and means no harm. I'm only borrowing the characters for a while!_

_

* * *

_

"Thank you for telling Bulma dinner was ready," Mrs. Briefs gushed, carrying a large tray laden with various platters and bowls. They rattled as she set them down, and began to unload them.

"Mmph it'll take forever that way," Vegeta complained. He snatched the various containers filled with food and assembled them in the middle of the table.

"Thank you young man! Such a well behaved guest, like a true Prince, isn't he?" she praised Vegeta, who grunted as he sat down in his chair next to Bulma's again.

"That must be her now," said Dr. Briefs from behind a wall of the evening paper he held up like a screen. Vegeta rolled his dark eyes then grabbed the next tray from the kitchen before Mrs. Briefs could bother to load it. Quickly he streaked towards the table, leaving a swift breeze as he went. Soon they were all settled into places when Bulma walked into the dining room.

At dinner, Bulma felt the heat of Vegeta's gaze training on her when she finally slid into her chair. She wondered just what would happen next as the food was passed around the small table. Her mother's beaming smile and high pitched voice drove Vegeta nuts, but she couldn't help feeling the pressure of his dark eyed gaze smoldering with the promise of things to come.

"Sorry I'm late. Something came up," she said. Vegeta pressed a hand to his mouth and snickered. Bulma shot him a glare, then pulled herself into her place. AS she did so, her thigh brushed past Vegeta's and she felt the warmth of his body almost burning hot.

"Took you long enough," Vegeta muttered through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Like a precision machine, he devoured the massive amounts of food arrayed in the plates and bowls at his place. In comparison, Mrs. Briefs nibbled like a bird at her salad, while Dr. Briefs sloppily ate his own portion. Crumbs landed in his moustache and on his lap, which he wiped away with a sizeable napkin.

"Bulma dear, do TRY to eat something!"

"You heard her, woman. You've got a long night ahead of you," Vegeta whispered, nudging her with a muscled arm. Bulma coughed, choking on her mouthful of lettuce and sliced radishes.

"Breath honey, breath!" Dr. Briefs urged reaching across the table. Bulma grasped her throat, face turning red.

"Bulma… oh dear!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta growled at the worried parents. Raising a gloved hand, he delivered a sharp but small slap to Bulma's back. The offending morsel of food shot across the table like a missile and almost hit Dr. Briefs in the face had he not dodged it. Bulma wheezed, heaving in deep breaths. Her mother shoved a glass of water in her hand and her father still leaned forwards.

"Here drink this down."

"I'm FINE!" Bulma gasped. "Get off of me all you!"

"Move away, you're in the Royal personal space!" Vegeta waved them away with a gloved hand. Bulma slumped in her chair but noticed the light pressure of Vegeta's palm on her shoulder.

"Crap, don't DO that!" she gasped, sipping her water. Color returned to normal and her parents settled down at the near miss.

"So honey, did you fix the bots?" Dr. Briefs asked. Vegeta hiked a brow at the sudden change in his mood. He had gone from terrified to nonchalant regarding Bulma's welfare in seconds.

"All done, Daddy," she said, mildly pissed he had suddenly dismissed welfare for her in favor of labwork.

"Good. I had to call an emergency meeting and I hope that you'll continue to be able to keep our guest outfitted with his needs," Dr. Briefs said. "I've got a company to run."

"I'm sure she's taking VERY good care of our guest, aren't you dear," Mrs. Briefs cooed.

Another snort from Vegeta indicated he was quite amused by the double entendre. Suddenly the temperature in Bulma's immediate vicinity shot up twenty degrees. She felt a tingle forming between her legs at the very thought. Still Vegeta's nip on her ear stung a bit, reminding her of the promise of things to come. Just what had she gotten herself into she wondered. If she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she could swear he was doing the same while packing the food in. It seemed odd to see Vegeta wearing spandex and gloves to eat, but he did not like touching anything without something between his hands and the object. He hardly ever took the gloves off unless he had no choice.

"I'm so not here," Bulma groaned, grabbing a dinner roll and shoving it into her mouth to chew on it. Vegeta had removed any breastplate or scrap of remaining battered armor, and simply wore a sleeveless blue tank top. This gave Bulma a very nice view of the tanned skin creased with massive muscles and a few scars that could be seen. She grew warmer remembering that she had sneaked a peak at him in the shower all those months ago after he would come back. Just before the mysterious youth had showed up that was. When he demanded a towel.

Vegeta smirked to himself imagining what the woman must be thinking now. He could smell the change in her scent that indicated her arousal, and struggled to control his own body. There was nothing more sweetly then waiting for his prey and the hunt itself. Bulma would continue to worry and anticipate what he would next do and it would be even more fun when he finally revealed his plan. Her body shifted while Bulma crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"Can I have seconds?" she asked.

"Bulma dear you must watch your weight!" Mrs. Briefs chided her, slapping her hand from the serving spoon.

"Who cares how fat she gets," Vegeta grunted at Mrs. Briefs. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Oh my," Mrs. Briefs blinked.

"You foolish human females are too obsessed with stupid things like how you look! You have all this food and you insist on looking like fucking skeletons when half the people on your planet would die to have the abundance you take for granted," Vegeta growled at her. "You're insane!"

"But… that's not the point," said Mrs. Briefs.

"Dear, let it be," Dr. Briefs sighed. Bulma felt a small smile forming on her lips.

"Besides, she's still as ugly as she would be," Vegeta could not resist adding.

"Jerk," she grumbled, nudging him.

"Loudmouth," Vegeta responded, then shoved the serving dish with potatoes before Bulma. "As long as you eat you at least keep silent!"

"Thanks bunches, your Whyness," Bulma responded, but saw the sparkle in his eye. For the first time, her parents were speechless at Vegeta's strange comment on human society. He had a point, and the Briefs did take their wealth for granted when Vegeta was lucky to be fed as a slave of Freiza. Did the lack of food somehow stunt his growth when he had to destroy worlds and do everything the lizard asked just to have a place to sleep and something to put in his belly?

When he first came it looked like she could see his ribs with the muscle. Now Vegeta had put on bulk and filled out nicely. Since the fuzzy pictures of him years ago with Nappa he had grown into a handsome small stature warrior from an awkward large headed alien. The gravity workouts had also given him added muscle that increased his buff past Goku's proportions. Just how could more muscle be packed onto that small frame she did not know? However, she found herself staring at him.

For the rest of dinner, Bulma ate as much as she wanted and her mother said nothing more. Finally, she got up to help with the dishes while Vegeta excused himself to continue his workout into the night. The longer she did chores the more she prolonged the inevitable. Nevertheless, as he rose he walked past, and she felt a slight slap on her backside and a whisper in her ear. "We have unfinished business, woman." He laughed lightly, tickling her neck and ear. Then he was gone.

"Oh boy," she mumbled.

* * *

Summoning her courage, Bulma picked up the project she had been working on. She had managed to finish it with a supreme effort and three more hours. Something had compelled her to work doggedly on the new armor and have it ready for him just before nine at night when he would finish his own workout. Carrying the wrapped package, she walked through the wet grass shivering in her robe. Underneath she wore close to nothing, but hoped that he would approve of what she had to offer. 

As if on automatic pilot Bulma wandered towards the spherical form of the GR, and the dome of the bungalow adjacent to it. To her surprise the lights were flickering out at the time she passed the Capsule 4. A door hissed open, and down the steps he came, covered in sweat with a towel around his neck. Bulma felt her heart pounding when Vegeta landed on booted feet beside her.

"Wait here," he said quietly, grasping her shoulder.

"You said we had unfinished business," she whispered.

"Not out here," he whispered softly. A gloved hand brushed past her cheek and his dark eyes gleamed into hers.

"But what are you going to do?"

"Use your brain woman," Vegeta grunted, then disappeared into his bungalow. She then heard the sound of the shower and sighed with relief. At least he was going to clean himself before whatever happened next. As the minutes passed, she sat down in the grass spreading her robe under her and setting the present to the side. Her head drooped with the efforts of the day. Soft moonlight gleamed down and a dozen stars fought with the orange haze of West City to penetrate and show their pinpricks of light.

"Wake up!" someone barked. Bulma jerked and yelped, blinking up into the face of the Saiyan Prince towering over her. He rested hands on his hips, and she saw the bodysuit, white gloves, and boots contouring every muscle. Something was missing.

"Took you long enough," she said.

"Shut up," Vegeta grumbled. He reached down and grabbed her hand with his, yanking her to her feet so she landed against him. For a moment, their bodies collided, and then Bulma was pressed to his strong chest. A hand clenched on her butt, squeezing it and rubbing while he pressed his pelvis to hers. She was imprisoned in bands of steel, his hot breath fanning her neck as he nipped it with his teeth, then nibbled up to her earlobe.

"Vegeta…" she whispered. "I… I finished it."

"So I see," Vegeta said, releasing her. Keeping his hand clamped on hers, he pointed to the wrapped bundle.

Bulma felt his hand release, then bent over to pick it up. AS she did, she could feel his gaze on her curved ass. Quickly she spun, seeing a very evil smirk twist the corner of his lips. Glaring at him she whirled and shoved the object into his hands. "Pervert!" she grumbled.

"Idiot. You wouldn't wear such a thin garment if you worried about me seeing your ugly body under it," Vegeta taunted her.

"Shut up and open it since you asked so NICELY for it!" Bulma huffed. Vegeta ripped open the paper, letting it fall to the ground as he ignored the silvery paper. Just like a male, she thought.

However, his eyes widened at the curve of the object in his hands. He turned it in every direction to see the contours and sleek surface. A small grunt could be heard as he examined every bit of the new armored breastplate. Then he slowly put it on, buckling the straps and fitting the halves together over his bodysuit. Bulma felt her breath whipped away as he stood to full regal height with the new armor fitted to his chest. It somehow gave him an air of dignity that no other suit had.

"Not bad, woman," he grunted, then inclined his head.

"You need the new gloves and boots!" she said, pointing to something else that fell out. Vegeta grumbled and toed off his old boots then threw them aside. He pushed her down and leaned on her to keep his balance and she realized he wanted her to assist him. Cursing under her breath, she helped him into the boots and gloves, then stepped back.

He held his hands at arms' length, then stamped his feet in the boots to seat them. Slowly he flared his energies, surrounding himself in a blue aura that crackled his entire form. Bulma stepped back in fright and awe to see the Prince wearing the ensemble she had created. A small smirk formed into a full devilish grin as Vegeta began to move experimentally in various poses. She gasped to see him zip out and then reappear in minute blurs around her. The wind generated whipped up her robe so her bare legs were revealed and she shivered.

Finally he appeared right behind her and she felt his hands imprison her against his hard chest. Gloves folded over her belly and his hot breath fanned her ears again. He whispered, "I suppose this is acceptable, Bulma. I see this wasn't a waste of my time."

"You like it?" she said with gleeful enthusiasm. Giggling like a pupil she leapt up and began to dance. Yet, Vegeta's hands yanked her back against him.

"You're too loud," he growled. Suddenly two hands slid up and covered her breasts, giving them a squeeze that caught her attention. Bulma yelped, then felt the charge of desire surge in her womanhood. It tingled over her skin under her robe as Vegeta teased each nipple. Then he spun her around, pulling her so their bodies were tightly locked together.

"Vegeta… what are you…" she started before his hungry kiss claimed her lips. He yanked her into him, forcefully dominating her mouth with his while thrusting his tongue past her teeth. Bulma felt the breath sucked from her and the massive tingling of power radiating from him to her. Every muscle vibrated against hers and she wondered if she would fly apart. One of his hands imprisoned her back while the other kneaded down her spine to squeeze her ass tightly. Slightly his legs parted and she felt herself nudged firmly against a hardening bulge that was flush with her quivering womanhood.

She could not escape the Saiyan who pillaged her mouth with a warm tongue, reducing her reluctance to nothing. Bulma relaxed her body, knowing that to try to fight him was hopeless. Her own hunger was so great she was thrilled by the primal urge that he showed. So she arched back and leaned into his embrace guessing he would take what he wanted. Whatever she had started, she would have to see through the ending. "You… how do you want this," she blurted out.

"Shut up," he whispered, imprisoning her against his armored chest in a one armed hug. His other hand slipped around to start squeezing at her breasts through her thin robe. His hips worked against hers, anxiously. "You talk entirely too much."

"If you want… we can go someplace else," Bulma swallowed. "So… nobody interrupts us?"

"Hmm, fine, since I'd blast any weakling who interrupted my pleasure," Vegeta snorted, wrapping an arm around her body and throwing her over his broad shoulder. Bulma felt his hand grip her butt tightly, giving it a squeeze like she was ripe fruit. She yelped then felt the ground move as Vegeta carried her bodily. Before she could say anything else reality blurred and they were headed towards the small bungalow complete with bedroom, kitchen, and shower. While he could live in the GR itself, Mrs. Briefs insisted he should have a proper apartment considering he was royalty.

A thrust of a gloved hand threw the door open, and Bulma saw the motion of his gold toed boots as he hauled her in, then kicked the door shut. Seconds later she felt herself dumped on the middle of a double bed in the Capsule hut he inhabited. Scattered around the dim space were books and pieces of armor here and there. Bulma sat up, backing away from him as he turned to her. "Don't move," he growled.

"I could make it more fun," she blurted out.

"Keep silent," he hushed her, pressing a gloved finger to her lips. "And stay still. Unless you want to piss me off, you'll finish what you started, small one."

"Not very innovative are we," she blurted out. She realized in mere seconds he had pulled off his boots and armor, tossing them down before sitting on the bed and leaning towards her. A gloved hand pinned her down and Bulma then saw him crawl on top of her. Hard muscular thighs imprisoned her hips as Vegeta sat astride her. Clothing was ripped easily from her body, baring her to him before she could get a word in edgewise. Harsh breathing indicated his need.

"I… wait…" she got out.

"What," he growled.

"I can make it more fun, like I said before," she blurted out. "I mean you are a Prince right, don't you want the best?"

"Explain Bulma," he growled.

"I could undress you," she said softly, reaching a hand up to his shirt. Vegeta grunted and saw her willing gaze. She only wore her bra and panties now, having stopped his onslaught of ripping away what separated them. Slowly she rubbed her fingers over his muscles and seized the hem of his shirt. Vegeta crossed his arms so she could pull it up. Leaning up she lightly ran her fingertips over the landscape of revealed scars.

"Acceptable I suppose," he snorted, pretending not to be impressed. He yanked off his gloves, then let them drop with the rest of his garments to the side. Then his gaze fell on her trying to reach behind and remove her bra.

"If you reach around me it will be easier," she whispered, trying to sit up.

Somehow they removed it and he stopped to look at her revealed chest. A sharp gasp exhaled, and then he pushed her down once more. Hot breath surged against goosepimpled skin and then his hands descended on her. The touch was clumsy yet sensual, causing her to arch her back because he seemed unsure. His dark hair tickled as he lowered his nose to take in her scent starting at her neck then down between the curves of what he slowly squeezed and kneaded with large hands. Her inner thighs brushed against the outside of his, causing her to shiver. Against her, he pressed his chest, lying down atop her so he could again sharply nip at her ear, then her neck. Instinctively Bulma arched her back, sighing, as his touches grew surer.

He allowed her hands to slide and knead down the curve of his spine. Vegeta sharply nipped at her neck, her collarbone, and down her body. The friction of his abdomen on her pelvis caused her to moan softly. Softly she kissed his wide forehead. He jerked away, glaring down at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she breathed.

"As if you could," he muttered.

"Vegeta," she whispered, then kissed him softly on the lips.

Vegeta felt tension still in her body. He had to reassure her he was in charge, so he said, "I will not damage you, small one."

"I trust you," she nodded.

"I'm not like your weak friends. I didn't ask for your trust," he snorted.

"Vegeta, it is yours anyway," Bulma smiled. "I'm not scared of you any more. But that doesn't mean I don't fear your power."

"Sensible answer. You are mine now, and you dare not think that I cannot control my power, small one," he snorted, then lay so he pressed her under him. Sliding his hands down he grabbed her underwear and ripped them away. She gasped as he drew back and arched over her, his bare chest hot and hard against her soft breasts and stomach. He pressed his pelvis to hers; reaching under to grasp her butt and pull her against him.

"Mmm, you feel so good," she whispered.

"You have pleased me with your armor. In addition, for that you have the gratitude of the Prince of all Saiyans, small one. Now submit to me, and I will offer you my generous protection," he growled, nipping her ear again.

"Jerk," she pouted.

He saw the look of desire on Bulma's face, and then smirked. Strange warmth overcame him, and he felt the crackling energies surging around her body as he focussed. If he was not careful he would break his plaything, and so he lightly pressed his other hand to her stomach. Bulma felt warmth creeping over every inch of her skin from his hands, enveloping her with a series of pinpricks. If she opened her eyes she could see a bluish glow, and it dawned on her that it was ki. Just like Yamcha had done, Vegeta was somehow concerned with her safety. This released her tension and she felt warm fondness that he cared about her welfare. Even if he only saw her as a diversion, he did not wish to cause her harm.

Bulma gasped, her body flushing with heat and mutual need. "I have you at my mercy," he taunted her.

A wave of pleasure swept over her, and then Bulma blinked up at him with glad tears in her eyes to see his smile. Before she could say another word, they came together. His powerful hands caressed her body and felt her response. Something gladdened him to see the power he had over her, and Vegeta eagerly made love to her willing body. He realized that she was helping him please himself, and in turn he worked harder to please her. For once, his own desire was in showing what he could give to another.

_Was that pleasure? A human female could enjoy what he was doing_. A slow smile came over his face. Vegeta connected that indeed she was trying to help him reach his goal by her caresses and movements in their coupling. That buzzing at the base of his spine surged with a high that he enjoyed. Precious genetic material mingled with their bodies united.

Bulma lay back as Vegeta rested his full weight on her. She felt it hard to breathe, but Vegeta seemed warm and comfortable. The hardness of his muscles seemed so perfect. She liked his hot gasps tickling her neck. Strong arms rested on either side, and Vegeta sighed in contentment feeling her with him. Lightly she lifted her head and kissed his ear. Bulma also enjoyed the closeness and heat of his touch.

"He feels so good where he is," she realized. Peering down his back she saw the graceful curve of his spine and the landscape network of massive scars. A sense of protectiveness welled up, and she wrapped her arms around him to hug him close. Bulma wanted to hold and protect him; savoring the contact of someone whom she had touched through the hardness of the armor he had let down. She sighed and arched her back, closing her eyes and letting her own body hum with tingling energy. Mutual hunger was assuaged, and she felt Vegeta's tension relax.

"Vegeta?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder.

The only answer was a gentle snore. The dead weight of his slumbering body pinned her there and Bulma chuckled. As long as Vegeta lay atop her, she couldn't move. Yet she realized there was no way any danger could harm her as long as Vegeta was there. Relaxing again, Bulma let herself surrender to sleep. Any threat would awaken the dark terror that slept atop her, and she would be safe. If Vegeta felt safe enough to sleep in her arms, had she somehow gained his trust?

* * *


	4. Emotional walls

**Chinks in the Armor 4**

_Thanks to my reviewers Heriess and others! Hope you enjoy this! Sorry it took so long! I don't own DBZ. Toriyama, Toei Animation Co. Ltd. does. This is fan fiction, and means no harm. I'm only borrowing the characters for a while!_

_

* * *

_

Bulma blinked in intense morning sun. Every limb felt made of lead so it was hard to sit up. Peering down she realized part of the reason was because of the spiky haired head pillowing itself on her breast. Tracing her fingers down the mane of spines, she fondled smooth skin covering titanium muscle. While the width of his shoulders was wider then her hips the torso narrowed to a scarred waist and muscular hips. The hint of a firm tight backside vanished beneath rumpled sheets soaked with sweat. In the cradle of her thighs, he reclined, dead to the world. Two muscular hands rested on either side of her body. 

"Oh terrific," Bulma moaned. Should she let the sleeping Saiyan prince lie, or try to wake him up? Something told her that he might end up disintegrating her if she made any sudden moves. Therefore, she settled for making small movements and coughs. Every square inch of their skin that touched felt sticky bearing witness to a mingling of bodies and something else.

"Vegeta, wake up," she whispered. "Psst, your Majesty… your Royal Nastiness, get up…"

"Mmmn," grumbled the voice in his sleep. "Shut up."

"I'll make you a BIG breakfast, Vegeta?" Bulma whispered, daring to caress his scalp.

Stretched atop her, Vegeta jolted with a start. Bulma swallowed hard, freezing still because she was terrified he might see her as an enemy. He lifted his face from the alabaster curves, his slanted eyes widening as they opened. Dark black pools bored into her blue eyes with predatory intensity. Biting her lip Bulma shivered and wondered if she was truly safe. Another shiver passed through her as Vegeta regarded her with a neutral expression akin to his normal regal frown. His default face she called it, the permanent wrinkled brow with a downward turn of the lips.

"You'd better make good on that, Bulma," he muttered. She moved a bit under him as he continued to stare at her, wondering what would happen next.

"I guess you want to get up and eat, and shower," she said matter of factly. Instinct told her he was not the type of man who would bring her breakfast in bed or shower her with kisses. That she could handle.

"Umm," he muttered, then pressed his hands on either side of her shoulders to push himself up. Their skin stuck together and Bulma giggled.

"Sleep well, huh, buddy?" she asked.

"You should know my name by now, silly female," Vegeta grumbled. He blinked sleep out of his eyes, and then levered himself up off her. Bulma sighed; knowing this was the emotional wall she had expected of him. No thank you, no endearments, and just a matter of fact acceptance. Yet, it was more promising then rejection.

"I guess you want me to draw your shower or something," she asked. Vegeta grunted and slowly placed his feet on the floor. The sheet dropped from his tanned body, giving Bulma a full view of what she had only seen glimpses of before. Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly at the Adonis raising his hands above his head. Muscles flexed and bones popped as Vegeta rolled his head and then moved his arms in a strange silent kata. Almost like tai chi, she guessed it was only natural he would start with stretching. Bulma blinked, stretching and making a loud yawn.

"What the hell was that," Vegeta grumbled, glaring at her over his shoulder.

"What I yawned! Excuse me, but you DID use me for a bed all night, and you're no lightweight!"

"Perhaps because you would crush me with your fat butt, female," Vegeta smirked.

"Screw you, Vegeta," Bulma glared at him, flipping him off.

"You've already had that privilege. Hope you enjoyed fucking a Prince, wench," he said with a slight evil chuckle.

"As a matter of fact I did," Bulma countered half of her wanting to cry in horror at the callous disregard. Vegeta then walked without looking back toward the shower. Bulma threw off the sheets and blew a raspberry, shaking her head. What had she gotten herself into? As she leaned over to pull the sheets of the bed, she heard a grunt.

"Well, aren't you going to join me, or am I done with you?" Vegeta snorted, not looking at her.

"Fine, I'm coming you royal Pain," Bulma groused, feeling a leap of hope that he wanted her with him again. Bundling up the sheets, she threw them in the corner for a bot to get. Then she grabbed the nearest thing to wrap around her.

"Why bother hiding your ugly body. As if you had something worth hiding," Vegeta's voice echoed from inside the small bathroom. Bulma dashed in before he could change his mind then closed the door behind her. Already the water poured down creating a mist that half obscured the Prince stepping into the stall. He swung around and grabbed her wrist, dark eyes searching hers. Swallowing the lump in her throat again, she let him drag her in.

Only six inches separated her body from his, dripping with water. He stood with his back to hers, simply letting the water blast him full in the face and run down his body. Shrugging Bulma grabbed up the soap and a natural sponge, lathering it. Her fingers reached out and lathered soap over herself first, and then she dared to apply some to his sculpted back. Vegeta allowed her to do so; simply statue still while Bulma washed every inch of that perfect body. However, she saw the muscles in his legs twitch as she glided her hands over every scar and angle. Her hands came dangerously close to the circular mark at the cleft of his buttocks, the only indication he was not human other then his hair. Instinct again intervened and she avoided it.

"Wise choice, Bulma," Vegeta said in a low rasp. "Wash my hair while you're at it."

"Jerk, you could at least say thank you," she growled back. He tipped his head back, reaching for something to pass over his shoulder. To her annoyance, Bulma saw it was a simple man's shampoo. Another impulse was suppressed to scream at him, her wisdom telling her that somehow this was his way of tolerating her presence by ordering her around. Vigorously she mashed the shampoo through his scalp; glad she did not have to strain to reach his hair. Flashes of memory flickered through her mind of another sculpted back with long hair that towered over her. As he turned, the handsome face was marred with scars that added to his rugged features. Then fingers reached out to tickle her and she shrieked and slipped.

"I'm not that scar faced weakling," Vegeta's voice snapped through the memories. "Don't even think of that wretch in my presence."

"I'm sorry. Some of us… can't read… hehe…" Bulma laughed nervously as the implications of her words sank in. He had somehow guessed what she thought. Fear shivered her body, and she dropped the shampoo bottle, her blue eyes wide with terror.

"You should fear me, Bulma," Vegeta answered, reaching around and catching her arm to stop her from sinking to the shower floor in shock.

"I… I would be stupid not to," she panted, seeing his dark eyes gleaming with something primal. "But jeez how the hell was I supposed to know you can read minds! Damn it!"

"Not that I care to see the ramblings of an insignificant human mind, but I appear to be stuck with it," Vegeta answered with a slight disgust in his tone.

"Yeah, well I'm not 100 percent nuts about it either! You mean you can read my MIND?"

"Not by choice. You think too loud," Vegeta answered.

"But wait… the only ones I know who could do that… were Tien and Chautzu… and… how the hell do you do it?"

"You should know better then to ask such stupid questions," Vegeta snickered, then grasped up the bar of soap to the side. Bulma froze with fear again as he glided the bar across her goosepimpled skin. Although she ached from the force of his intrusion last night, she was amazed she could still stand. Glancing down she saw blue marks on her hips and arms, fresh bruises.

"You… can read my thoughts, oh great," Bulma laughed nervously. "Right…."

"You're wise not to underestimate me, Bulma. I am not something you can tame or bend to your will. Not like other men that you've kept in this fashion," Vegeta breathed, grasping her upper arms.

"No… of course not. I am not THAT stupid. I just… well I can't help myself when it comes to…"

"Comes to what?"

"Wanting… you…" she said softly, her walls down and terror flooding her body.

"Now you know something of what I face every day. Though it sickens me, you have much in common with me. Always on your guard, presenting your best face to the insignificant vermin you command daily. You don't LIKE not being in control. Yet, for me you make an exception. I see you are not as stupid as you first appeared. I'm pleased that you understand the consequences of the decision you have made."

"Decision?"

"Helping me doesn't make you very popular with your weakling friends. You had best dare not think I would be killed with your sickening kindness. I'm not Kakkarot."

"Goku was still wild. Nobody could tame him," Bulma answered, breathing deeply as Vegeta tugged her body so their chests touched. Her hand rested on his chest and he made no move to take it away.

"You know much about Kakkarot, don't you, Bulma," Vegeta said with an evil smirk.

"IS that… why you're letting me get close," Bulma swallowed. "Because you think I'll… give you some way of hurting him?"

"You're definitely far smarter then I give you credit for, Bulma. But then again, your motives for befriending him were self-serving? Because he helped you find the dragonballs," said he.

"How did you know that?"

"I see your mind, Bulma," Vegeta whispered, moving close to nip her ear, then her neck. Pressing her to the tile, she gasped as his hands began to roam her body. "Kakkarot learned by accident how to read minds with a touch. Saiyans can send and receive thoughts. Some better then others. And with a touch and your guard down, I can see much."

"So you… let me screw you… so you could… read my mind," she gasped.

"In so doing, I took a calculated risk," Vegeta breathed, nudging her legs apart as he slid his fingers into her. "Now I know your weaknesses, and how to control you as you sought to control me."

"That's not why," she whispered. "I… I'm not like they were. I admit I wanted to screw you, to take care of you. But I can't tell you why other then I can't get you out of my mind… you're like an itch I can't help but scratch. Kami knows why I'm here with you instead of Yamcha…"

"Because you're as self serving as I," Vegeta answered. "You value physical beauty, and power. Things that make you not as pure as the other weaklings. You make no apologies for what you are. And that is why I can tolerate you."

"So you're saying because I'm a spoiled brat that you can stomach me? Oh thanks a LOT bud!" Bulma suddenly snorted at him. "I'm not some rich bitch that you can expect to have me spread my legs and seduce me, you ass!"

"You made me the armor. I simply repaid that which you offered," Vegeta answered. "But don't make any more of it then it is. An itch to scratch, a distraction and entertainment. Nothing more."

"Whatever, Vegeta," Bulma suddenly laughed in his face. He stopped, blinking at her with shock.

"Surely you must know that you are just a fuck, albeit a good fuck, and nothing more. My true purpose remains unaltered and you cannot think to get in my way!" he snorted in irritation.

"Pfft, go ahead and tell me I'm just some whore who spread your legs. Isn't that what you were going to say next? Or was it more along the lines of calling me some disgusting name that you hoped I would somehow burst into tears. You're really a laugh, you know," Bulma suddenly started to giggle. Vegeta blinked in disbelief as he stepped back.

"No wait… I know what you were REALLY going to say. That someone as low as me should enjoy that you took lower yourself to fuck a Prince. That I should bow down on my knees and thank the gods that you somehow consented to sleep with a…Well that word I have no idea what it means, but I think I get the general gist," Bulma gasped, holding her sides as she laughed hysterically.

"Are… are you insane?"

"Cunt. That is what we would say on Earth. Oh like I'm SO hurt that you'd call me that? Pfft, as if!" Bulma giggled.

"I… you… damn it!" Vegeta spluttered, disbelief spreading over him that Bulma seemed totally unfazed whereas before any insult would send her away crying.

"Vegeta you're a real potty mouth. And not only that your brain's just as filthy!" Bulma howled, laughing as she slapped the tile. Her breasts heaved and Vegeta froze in sheer disbelief as she pointed at him. For five minutes, Bulma continued to laugh and slap the tiles, her knees giving out.

"Now I know you're crazy," Vegeta murmured, grabbing his hair in shock. All the vile insults he sought to heap on her, to drive her away crying because he was terrified of having this female get in his way were spilling off her lips.

"You call ME pathetic? You're just like a little boy afraid of girls giving him cooties!" Bulma shrieked, giving him an evil grin. "Admit it! You think that because I'm a female you can make me cry by calling me NAMES? Get real, Princey! I've been called FAR worse by far better then you!"

"Infernal bitch," Vegeta gritted his teeth. "You… how dare you…."

"You're cute when you're mad," Bulma giggled. "Your forehead gets all wrinkly, and I just love how you can't get two words out because you're going to blow your top!"

"Shit, I can't BELIEVE this," Vegeta groaned, hanging his head as he leaned back against the tile.

"You read my mind, I read yours," Bulma laughed.

"Stupid fucking bitch," Vegeta ranted. Bulma leaned over and wrapped her arms around him from behind, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"You want to get rid of me, all you have to do is ask," Bulma whispered. "I know you want to get stronger. The last thing I need is some boy trying to impress me with his alpha male shit. The difference with you is that you know when to leave me alone."

"Humph," Vegeta mumbled, embarrassed by how she had seen through his defenses. Instinct told him that whatever he threw, she would accept. How dare she.

"You think I WANT some guy tying me down? Look buddy, but Bulma Briefs is her OWN woman. I could have any man I want on this planet, but they're all the same! I like being independent. Yamcha and guys like that want me as their little wife, but no way!" Bulma whispered, nibbling his ear.

"So, you see why you're a distraction," Vegeta said.

"I don't have to be, if I can help you get what you want," Bulma cooed sickeningly sweet, rubbing his chest.

"So you'd willingly help me get stronger knowing I could KILL Kakkarot?"

"I couldn't stop you anyway. And knowing Goku he would want the chance to fight you anyhow. And I learned long ago Goku gets what he wants regardless of who tries to stop him. If he wants to fight some bad ass villain, he'll figure out a way to get us all out of the way so he can," she said.

"You are as selfish as me," Vegeta snickered. "Admit it."

"I'm no saint or angel, Vegeta," Bulma answered simply. "I'm just a woman who's lusting after a handsome pain in the ass alien Prince who would as soon fuck me and threw me away when he was bored."

"Heh," Vegeta answered, seeing the wicked smirk on her face that looked much like his own. "Then you know there are no guarantees. I could destroy you along with this slag heap."

"But then who would build your toys or give you some nookie huh?" she asked.

"I could have any whore in the galaxy," he said.

"What's a whore when you can have a woman who you don't have to pay for. I'm sure they're pretty expensive, eh?" Bulma answered. Vegeta registered the fact that calling Bulma 'whore' or 'slut' was about as effective as calling her a 'doo-doo head'. Judging from the curses rolling through her mind he realized her mouth was as foul as his if not more.

"Obnoxious short bastard," Vegeta snickered. "Royal pain in the ASS? I must admit those rather creative insults. Though I should be flattered that this ass is something you worship eh?"

"Well it IS the nicest ass I've seen, in the galaxy. I mean hey I've only traveled to Namek, but…"

"You have taste," Vegeta smirked. He pulled her into his arms and felt her hands reaching down to give the object in questions a kneading squeeze. Grasping her hips he lifted her and flared a massive surge of ki. Bulma shrieked in fear, suddenly wrapping her arms and legs around him in the shower. Vegeta cackled evilly to feel her clinging to him for sheer terror.

"Oh my god, are you trying to blow up the house?" Bulma panted.

"I could have easily vaporized you. That was a small fraction of power to reduce these buildings to ashes," Vegeta answered, locking his arms around her. He carried her out of the bathroom, which was now bone dry and into the living room of the bungalow. Fear pounded her heart when she realized that she could have died. Something prodded at her and she shifted so it rested between her legs. That evil sneer spreading across Vegeta's face terrified and excited her simultaneously. He knew in that moment she was scared out of her wits but she still held onto him for safety because she had strange trust he would not kill her.

With a snap of his hips, Vegeta thrust himself into her, and Bulma groaned at the intrusion. Grasping her thighs he spread her legs out so they stretched in a V around his hips then slightly pushed them up so he could seat himself completely inside. Bulma buried her face in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck in surrender. Laughing he began to move with a savage rhythm that worked them both into a fast frenzy. By the time he lay her into the bed again, the bots had changed the sheets and Bulma was curled up on herself.


	5. Alone Yet Not Alone

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bulma or Vegeta sadly. They are the brainchild of Akira Toriyama. Shonen Jump/Viz/ Toei Animation Studios Ltd. own DBZ. This is a work of fan fiction, not meant to harm the series or anime._

**Chinks in the Armor 5**

_**By Trynia Merin

* * *

**_

Vegeta had again cleaned himself, walking out of the bathroom to pull on the bodysuit. Overtop his chest he drew the armor she had made him. Then he pulled on his gloves one by one. Bulma slowly blinked up and extended her hand to him.

"Vegeta, where are you going?" she asked.

"To train," he said softly, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Be careful out there, huh? Don't be gone… too long?" she asked.

"I come and go as I please," he said.

"I know, but don't be a stranger," she answered, leaning up and letting the sheets fall off. Vegeta let her wrap him in an embrace. She pulled herself to straddle his lap without a stitch of clothes on her own body. Strangely, Vegeta felt his arms wrapping around her as well as he held her there.

"There is no guarantee WHEN I'll come back, Bulma. I cannot live here like a trained pet like your scar faced idiot. You can't keep me here," he reminded her.

"You're going far away, aren't you?" she asked. Vegeta stroked her cheek and felt her soft nipping on his ear.

"I can't get what I need here. Not even with what you can do," he said.

"You can, if you go into space like Goku did," said she.

"What?" Vegeta asked, looking down at her.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, hugging him tightly. Vegeta's gloved hands caressed her breasts, then her back as he pulled her to sit flush with him. The idea that she could not touch him with her soft skin while wearing his armor was a strange turn-on. Yet, she was willing to hold him even now. Softly she brushed her lips to his, then thrust her tongue past his lips. Vegeta returned the kiss, simply letting his tongue explore her mouth while he caressed her.

"Vegeta, if you take Capsule 4, and set it to high gravity, you can train in as much as you want. Out in space there is nobody to get in your way. Except meteors and comets," she whispered.

"You would just let me go? Like that?" he asked quietly, nipping at her ear, then pulling back to draw a gloved finger over her nose.

"Yes. Because you'd leave anyway," Bulma sniffled. "So I might as well help you."

"Smart woman," Vegeta answered. He held her there, not knowing why he let her so close, but the thought of her understanding him was terrifying.

"Everything tells me that you'll forget this happened now and here. That you'll just be cold and rude. However, I can accept it. I don't know why, but if I expected anything else, it wouldn't be fair, Vegeta," Bulma swallowed, squeezing him tightly.

"Bulma, I'll only say this once. Thank you," Vegeta whispered.

"You're going to leave me alone, and go train in space till you become a Super Saiyan. I knew that would happen. And that's why I am not begging you to stay. I know you as well as you know me," she whispered.

"And that is how it will be. But you won't be alone," Vegeta answered, letting her go.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"You're a smart woman, you'll know what I mean, in a few months," Vegeta answered, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Bulma slid out of his arms, too exhausted to protest. Sleep seemed welcome as he pulled the blankets around her. Clear in her mind was the image of him turning to leave. Nevertheless, his hand rested on her abdomen.

"I won't be ready to admit he's mine. I'm not the sort of man who wanted it to happen, but it did," Vegeta answered. "But we both took the responsibilities and it's done."

"Vegeta… what do you mean?"

"I left something for you, to remember me by. One way or another, I cannot be with you. But he can," Vegeta answered. "Goodbye Bulma. You will see me again, but it will not be like this. Not until I can prove my supremacy and defeat those tin cans."

Tears blurred her sight, and Bulma reached out to him as Vegeta turned. This time he did not look back, simply closing the door behind him. Curling up again, she let herself cry bitterly. Instinct told her that was what she could expect, but her mind told her that he had given her something more valuable then she could ever have hoped. Strange visions of Gohan as a child filled her thoughts, and Bulma slept wearily.

* * *

By the time she again wakened in Vegeta's abandoned bungalow, she knew he was gone. Whatever senses had revealed his nature to her also revealed an aching hole. She wiped her tears, sitting up and seeing that the room was empty of any belongings. It looked as if nobody had been there, like a faded dream. Yet, the strange blue buzzing in her body whispered of other possibilities. She had played with fire only to be burned badly.

"I am alone," she whispered, getting up and sitting with her legs drawn to her chin. Her arms wrapped around her shapely thighs and she mourned the strange ache in her chest. She did not realize she had a heart to break.

"He can be with me?" Bulma asked.

Then she put the pieces together. Stretching out to lie flat, she lay her hand over where his had been. Lower down on her belly below her navel and above the junction of her legs he had touched. He said he had left her something to remember him by. Yet, by the emptiness of the neatly tidied room it was not anything physical.

_ALTERNATIVELY, was it?_

A small smile came to Bulma's face. She stroked her belly, and began to laugh. How could she be so dense? Of COURSE, he had left her something. Granted she would not see it for a few months but as her body adapted to the change, she would feel it. Nine months from now she would hold it in her arms and see how much he reminded her of Vegeta. A child. The only part of Vegeta that he was able to give her permanently.

"Maybe I'll name him Trunks," she chuckled. Vegeta would blow his stack if he came home to a baby with that name.


	6. Behind the Armor

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it belongs to Toei Animation Co. Ltd and was created by Akira Toriyama. However the Oc's Bakelight, Atomica, Infrared and Melmac are mine as is the plot of this fanfiction. It means no harm to the awesome anime and manga! I make no money from this! __AN: This chapter will explain just how Bulma could replicate the material so quickly in the first place. Vegeta shows up in the next chapter, but he IS in space. Also I think there would be someone besides Chichi or her mom she might confide her secret in! Thanks to Heiress, ButterflyV and everyone else who's reviewed!_

**Chinks in the Armor**

**_Chapter 6 Behind the Armor_**

* * *

As Bulma went through the next few days, she remembered the trouble it had taken to get the armor made. Now she had another difficulty: trying to get duplicate suits constructed for the other Z Fighters who might use them. If that lavender haired boy was returning in another year and a half he and the others would need every advantage. Dr. Melmac's team had surprisingly come up with a workable material for her to use for Vegeta's new suit. Yet it seemed questionable how they had been so successful in such a short period of time. She also needed a project to keep her grief stricken heart from continuing to break. 

In her conference room sat the scientists of the Capsule Materials Development group. The small group of researchers all clustered around, looking at the chips of armor sample.

"It's amazing," murmured Dr. Bakelight prodding it with a spatula.

"Such a polymer's molecular structure is dense like diamond but light like carbon nanofibers," Dr. Atomica added.

"I've run many scans on this and I still can't believe it's actually stretchable like elastic," Mr. Infrared, the analytical chemist mused.

"Can you duplicate it on a larger scale?" Bulma asked her lab team.

"I think we can make more, like the last batch. But it will take time. And shaping it will be hard," said Dr. Melmac, head of research for Materials Development.

"How long?"

"We have some of the polymer in storage. As you recall we adapted some of the GR room lining," said Dr. Melmac. "It all depends on Dr. Atomica's team."

"Can you do it?" asked Bulma. "Make ten times the amount?"

"I will try," Dr. Atomica nodded, inhaling deeply. She narrowed her eyes at the battered suit of armor and turned it over every which way. The other scientists also clustered around, looking at it from every angle.

"How quickly?" asked Bulma.

"Two weeks," said Melmac.

"Two days" Dr. Atomica answered. Everyone gave her a nasty glare. Dr. Melmac was her father's age, silvery yellow hair that shone like spun platinum, and a curvaceous but stocky figure underneath. In contrast, Dr. Atomica was only a few years older then Bulma, with brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes blurred slightly behind very thick glasses. Her body was stocky and sturdy with the hint of muscle that showed she might have trained or body built at one point in her life. A haunted look predominated in her eyes as Melmack glared at her.

"What, I'm telling the truth!" the young Capsule polymer scientist glared back at them all. She was only a Research Grade II despite the fact she had a PHD and experience from many areas. Who else had helped make a gravity resistant coating for the alloys in Capsule 3 but Atomica and Bakelight? The very action had promoted Melmac to VP of Materials science. Now Bulma suspected there was another reason why Melmac had been so successful. She had help, that she had taken all credit for.

"You never tell them how long it REALLY takes," Dr. Melmac hissed to her. Atomica rolled her eyes.

"Is that using CONVENTIONAL methods, or a SPECIAL technique," Dr. Bakelight asked, staring hard at Dr. Atomica.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Atomica glared back.

"Ladies, gentleman, I will speak to Dr. Melmac and Dr. Atomica alone! The rest of you get back to work on the GR capsule project! I want as much of the material made as possible!" Bulma ordered. Nodding the others dispersed. She motioned to both remaining scientists to follow her.

"Look, I don't know WHAT'S going on here, but you had BETTER explain yourself, Dr. Melmac!" Bulma glared at her. "I don't like cat fights in my employees!"

"I had assumed you knew," said Dr. Melmac. "Dr. Atomica's past."

"You were the one that insisted on bringing up something that was confidential!" Atomica looked at her with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean it would only take you a week?" Bulma asked gently. "What does Dr. Melmac know?"

"You shouldn't flaunt your abilities! Now they'll suspect it all you fool!" Melmac glared at her.

"Excuse me, no fighting! What are you talking about?"

"I had assumed Dr. Briefs Senior had informed you that Dr. Atomica here… was once a member of the Red Ribbon materials…"

Atomica looked at Bulma's clear blue eyes. She tensed visibly, her eyes narrowed with anger towards Dr. Melmac's derisive look. "So what if I am? That's not YOUR business, and even if it was, you have NO right dredging that up!"

"Wait, I know all about it, and you know what, I don't give a shit," Bulma said to Dr. Melmac. "the past stays buried here. I hired Dr. Atomica because she's the best at what she does, not because of or in spite of how she GOT that knowledge."

"But it's exactly because of that why she can claim to make your polymer in a week or even LESS. And it's not USING conventional methods. The only reason your armor was completed in a few hours was because of HER showing off," Dr. Melmac snapped.

"Showing off how?"

"Tell her your little secret," said Dr. Melmac.

"Secret?"

"I… well… I made the polymer myself, and shaped it on a preform," said Dr. Atomica.

"Without telling US. And passing it off as Capsule work. It's rather deceptive," Dr. Melmac said angrily.

"You didn't argue in the past when I used my talents for the GR project," Dr. Atomica said taking a deep breath.

"Are you insinuating I'm only interested in lining my OWN nest?" Dr. Melmac snapped. "Just like a former Red Ribbon…"

"SHUT UP! I've heard enough. Dr. Melmac you're out of line! You seem to forget that my daddy's hired OTHER former Red Ribbon scientists to work for the company, and they have been granted total amnesty by King Furry himself! So unless you keep your trap shut, you're going to be replaced by one of these Red Ribbon former operatives!" Bulma snapped.

"I'm sorry it's just that if we let her make the plastic using HER abilities alone, the rest of us become redundant. Not ALL of us have her talent! It's not fair!" Dr. Melmac said.

"So it's fair when you push me to use my abilities to accelerate your research and you take the credit, but when I want to help the VP of Capsule you get pissed?" Dr. Atomica laughed harshly.

"I… you can't prove that!" Dr. Melmac snapped.

"Ask her how she got promoted to VP of Material's science. Ask her how she developed the GR material that was reinforced with polymers that I helped her create. If I hadn't helped you couldn't have built Capsule 3," said Dr. Atomica.

"I… it's not true!" Dr. Melmac stammered.

"You're going to stop this now. Tell me what the hell she's referring to," said Bulma looking at Atomica.

"I… wasn't just a scientist, ma'am," said Dr. Atomica, sitting down in the char as Dr. Melmac glared bloody murder at her.

"She was an OPERATIVE. Wasn't that right, Atomica, or should I say Corporal Opal?" laughed Dr. Melmac.

"All of us… were trained to use our abilities in rather interesting ways. I was a member of the Red Ribbon Psy corps," said Atomica quietly, shivering in her seat.

"You mean the same one that…" Bulma trailed off.

"The same one as those butchers like Blue and Silver belonged to," said Dr. Melmac triumphantly. "She's a murderer who's now trying to make good for past sins."

"I only did what I was told," Atomica said quietly.

"That's an excuse. You could have left," said Dr. Melmac.

"Shut up, you don't KNOW what I went through so don't you DARE judge me," Atomica glared at her.

"Dr. Melmac, I could have you fired. You know our confidentiality policy. Especially against the protection program!" Bulma snapped.

"I'm aware of the King's genius. But it doesn't erase what these people did. How they used their knowledge for Kami-knows-what horrible things. How they trained psys and telekinetic to use their powers to do unspeakable acts and make unspeakable materials. How this one here can be a scientist like you and I, when she has the blood of many on her hands. How she can turn air and dust into a lethal plastic that can be one of the most insidious weapons," Melmac said with cold hatred.

"I've heard enough. This conversation never happed," Bulma said sharply. "You will go back to your unit and work. I will talk to Dr. Atomica alone."

"As you wish, Ma'am," said Dr. Melmac. "I apologize for bringing up such an unpleasant subject."

Rising from behind the desk, she glared in mean triumph at Atomica. The scientist was shivering in her chair, her fingers quaking as she huddled there. Bulma closed the door, then turned to the miserable woman who was barely older then she. Sighing, she sat down on the edge of her desk and regarded her. "So, that's what's causing friction between you two?"

"Yes. She knows it all. She knew when she begged for the secret of my gravity resistant polymer," said Dr. Atomica.

"Can you make it with conventional methods as well as your abilities?" asked Bulma.

"Yes. It would take longer, but part of my power lets me figure out how to make plastics from base components. I… I can almost discern the bond structure of most carbon, hydrogen and oxygen based compounds. But only those. And sometimes reshape them into any sort of plastic or polymer. That's how… I made the plastic you asked me to replicate for… your special project," said Dr. Atomica quietly.

"Show me," Bulma said. "Make something. Can you change one thing to another?"

"I can… generate plastic from air," Atomica said quietly. Focussing her vision she held out her hands and they glowed purple with ki. Bulma's eyes widened a bit because it reminded her of the ki channeling of her Z warrior friends. A small sheet of plastic wrap formed between Atomica's hands and she stretched it.

"That's plastic wrap… like you'd wrap sandwiches in," Bulma murmured, pulling and stretching it.

"Yes. I don't use the ability much. But what Dr. Melmac was referring to…"

"Were you a fighter once?" Bulma asked, looking at the dark eyes of her scientist. Her own reflection bounced off the surface of the glasses, partly obscuring her view of the dark eyes behind them.

"What of it, Ma'am. That doesn't matter here does it?" asked Atomica, pushing her thick glasses up further on her face.

"Look whatever you've done in the past, I don't give a shit," Bulma said firmly, pressing her hand on Atomica's shoulder. "You work for Capsule now. And your work can save more lives then you can imagine."

"Are you sure that you want a murderer working for your department, now that the esteemed Dr. Melmac has revealed my secret," Atomica said with a sarcastic glare. "I don't want your pity with all due respect I just want a chance to work and do what I want to do, not what others want me to."

"I don't pity you. That's why I'm letting you work on the GR project. Because it's for someone who might understand what you're going through far more than I," said Bulma.

"I don't need understanding, I just need to be left alone, Ma'am. I'm… I don't wish to talk about it, or have anyone feel sorry for me. I just want to work and do my job, Dr. Briefs," said Atomica with a deep sigh. Anger flashed in the dark eyes, bitterness there with her tight lipped attempt to be civil.

"Well I'm not. You'll do your job, and that's all I expect. I said I didn't give a shit what you did before, and I mean it. So don't give me that tortured past card. I've heard it all before. You work for me now," said Bulma sternly.

"As you wish, Dr. Briefs," said Dr. Atomica, inclining her head.

"And if you feel like you need to beat the crap out of something, you can always join our gym," Bulma said with a smirk.

"What makes you say that, Ma'am?" asked Dr. Atomica with a strange look.

"Oh, let's just say I have a few friends who have had their own little checkered pasts, and they find martial arts a great way of blowing off steam. But if that's not your way, something that always works for me is shopping," Bulma said.

"Shopping," Dr. Atomica chuckled. "Heh. I haven't gone shopping for I don't know how long."

"Then consider yourself on an enforced vacation. You are coming with me for lunch, and we're hitting the mall," Bulma said.

"ma'am?"

"An offsite meeting," Bulma said, grabbing Dr. Atomica's hand and tugging her to her feet. "You're coming with me to the mall!"

"But ma'am…"

"But nothing. I'm VP of Capsule remember," said Bulma with a giggle. Dr. Atomica stared at her boss as if she'd gone mad and let herself be dragged out of the office.

* * *

For the past few hours they had shopped, evident from the bags both of them toted in one hand each. Bulma recalled dragging her scientist to the hair salon. Once both were bustled to the shampoo bowl, they were pampered and lathered and plucked before being pushed before mirrors. Spun in chairs they watched snippets of blue and brown hair drop to the floor. Bulma's hair was now a bit on the short side but straight and glossy, free of the hideous perm. Atomica's hair was teased and layered in a short bob that came to her shoulders and curved around her face with purple highlights. 

Both women soon strolled through the mall, wearing light sundresses that came to the knee. Atomica walked a bit uncomfortably as if she was not accustomed to such a short skirt. Her ankles wobbled a bit in the high wedge sandals. Despite her protestation about showing her thighs, Bulma persuaded her colleague that a miniskirt made her short stature much taller.

"I could go for a mocachino now," said Bulma, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her after her towards the food court.

"I prefer expresso, Dr. Brief… I mean Bulma," said Atomica.

"C'mon Tomi… live a little! Capsule Employees are happy employees," Bulma laughed, dragging her toward the counter. Atomica glanced left and right and fought the urge to scream. She had to admit she had fun the past few hours, but Bulma was one strange woman.

Then they hit the boutique and bought new sundresses. Atomica's shoulders were somewhat Amazonian and tanned under the red straps that crossed her back. Flowers decorated the red print, and Bulma's dress was light green with splashes of blue and turquoise. She had gone shorter to a mid knee mini, while Atomica's was above the knee and more A line. Wedged sandals completed the look, and of course Bulma had insisted on handbags.

"So, you like?" Bulma asked.

"What's not to like. You were flirting with that malt shop boy!" she laughed. Both of them had discussed nothing but the immediate surroundings. Atomica was still trying to make sense of her boss who now acted like they were old buddies.

"You look a hell of a lot better with shorter hair. I know I had that bushy do for ages," Bulma laughed.

"You did look like a lamb. The office pool took bets as to when you'd get it cut," said Atomica.

"You didn't!" Bulma gasped, pretending to be scandalized.

Just what prompted her to whisk Atomica out on a girl's afternoon eluded her. Yet she suspected it was because the haunted look in the scientist's face reminded her of too many others. Tien, Yamcha, and then Piccolo who all had shadowed pasts and that same regret hidden by the urge to fight for the side of right. All the familiar signs were painfully apparent in Atomica, and she realized she was doing it out of another motive. Perhaps she felt the need to help someone when Vegeta was not around to receive her ministrations. By reaching out to a Red Ribbon scientist turned Capsule Employee she hoped somehow to better help Vegeta when he returned. Maybe she could accept more of Vegeta's butchered past which was far greater then perhaps even what Atomica had faced. And understand that she had to accept more of who he was.

"Really," Atomica said, sipping her expresso. Bulma took a swallow of her moccachino and then pushed a plate of a sinful brownie and several cookies between them. For all her darkness the scientist was a woman like she who loved food and the sensations of being caught up in the moment.

"You have to try. These are the BEST macadamia nut cookies this side of West City," said Bulma.

"If you try the peanut butter treats I'll trade you," Atomica said. They both munched on one another's deserts, bonding over food as many women did. Atomica seemed very relaxed, and comfortable at being distracted with tempting treats.

"I haven't had this much fun since Mom dragged me out," said Bulma.

"Not to be a pain, but why?" Atomica asked.

"Why what?" Bulma asked.

"You haven't really cared to fraternize with your employees much before," said Dr. Atomica.

"Because I wanted to. Do I need another reason to take a friend out to lunch and shopping?" Bulma glared at her.

"Friend, huh? Generous. No offense, but I didn't think the president's daughter fraternized with the masses," said Dr. Atomica with a laugh. She snapped her mouth shut as if she was scared she had spoken out of turn.

"Well, you looked like you needed it and I wanted to," said Bulma. "Us female scientists who are single have to stick together."

"True. And thank you," said Atomica.

"What for?"

"For not… trying to get me to talk. Everyone's always trying to get me to talk about my past like it was some… talk show," Atomica said.

"I don't need to know. What matters is that I'm going to finish your plate if you don't!" Bulma said, snagging another peanut butter and chocolate treat."

"HEY!" Atomica laughed, and knocked her friend's hand away. Suddenly Bulma caught her stomach and leaned over.

"Ugh I feel sick."

"Miss Briefs… Bulma I'm sorry…"

"I'm gonna hurl," she gasped.

Atomica grabbed her and pulled her up, helping to drag her to the ladies room. Her sturdy arm held Bulma firmly as she rushed the other woman along. Softly she whispered in Bulma's ear, "C'mon, let's go…"

* * *


	7. Vegeta's royal pendant

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it belongs to Toei Animation Co. Ltd and was created by Akira Toriyama. However the Oc's Bakelight, Atomica, Infrared and Melmac are mine as is the plot of this fanfiction. It means no harm to the awesome anime and manga! I make no money from this! AN: This chapter will explain just how Bulma could replicate the material so quickly in the first place. Vegeta shows up in the next chapter, but he IS in space. Also I think there would be someone besides Chichi or her mom she might confide her secret in! Thanks to Heiress, ButterflyV and everyone else who's reviewed!

* * *

_

In the depths of space, Vegeta piloted Capsule 4 towards a place few knew about. Frowning he struggled to chase all traces of the voice of the blue haired being who had totally affected him in ways he never though possible. Anger and resentment flared that he had let someone get so close through the chinks in his armor.

A bleeping light told him a planet was nearby. He had gone at least four light years from Earth in the past week or so, and already it did not feel like he was far enough away. Sighing he punched the console button with a gloved finger to answer the message alert. The subspace communicator squawked and static blurred into a hail, "Craft approaching Theleria Minor. Please identify yourself!"

"Identify this," Vegeta mumbled as he jammed the radio. Anger filled him and he needed a convenient target for his anger. Ki flared in his senses and he realized the opposition was just a bunch of puny gnats.

A mean smile came over his face. He needed a diversion, and these insects were a Kami send. Whatever deity Vegeta believed in was known to him Alone. "Great Father Oozaru, lend me your strength," he murmured as he reached for the pendant slipped under his collar.

It was sapphire blue and was the last piece of whatever jewelry he had to prove his lineage. Nappa had secretly taken it and placed the pendant carved with the face of the great Father Oozaru in the Prince's ship when he returned from his first mission for Freeza. Then he had given the Prince his pendant shortly after and told him that it was given to all Princes when they had made their first kill.

Vegeta had kept it hidden in the armor Bulma had taken. She had not seem him remove it and keep it with him in a place only he knew. The huge sapphire in the center gleamed as brightly blue as her eyes. With a disgusted snort he shoved it under his shirt again, where it was pressed tightly to his heart by the hard armor he wore. Quickly he rushed to the airlock, and inhaled deeply. For small periods he could exist in the vacuum of space thanks to a thin ki film that was nearly invisible and would let some air stay around him.

Then the blue glow diminished and Vegeta brought the ship closer to the whizzing bug like craft that suddenly zoomed around him. The spherical capsule ship had passed into the mine field of the Theleria system around what was called Barnard's star. Stupid name for a red giant, Vegeta thought. Suddenly he saw the flare of ki based weapons as the first ships opened fire.

"Idiots, get out of my way," Vegeta said quietly to himself. He didn't want the morons to damage the ship, and now that they had discovered him he would make them pay.

Raising a gloved finger he aimed a beam towards the first. The blue ki beam punched easily through the hull of the nearest. Simultaneously Vegeta lifted his other hand and diverted the beams focused on him. They zinged off in other directions, some hitting their neighbors while others faded into the infinite voice of space.

He cocked back his hand and hurled a ki ball. The arrangement of the ships reminded him of the bots in Capsule 3, and true to form the ball caromed off all before coming back towards him. Then it slammed back and he held up his hands to block it. Knocked around by the impact of his low ki sphere the ships whizzed back and forth in an effort to compensate.

He could feel the flares of ki from the five other ships that were zipping around to surround the spherical Capsule 4 craft. Vegeta backed towards his ship, raising both his hands to field the maneuverable crafts that were only one tenth the size. More beams sizzled around and one almost hit the hull of the ship.

"Annoying little squirts. This game bores me," Vegeta snickered. He launched himself up from the hatch of the airlock and then spanned his arms wide. Taking in the location of each craft he generated another glowing sphere between his cupped hands. As they opened fire, he hurled it forwards into the midst of the two, then phased out and hurled a rapid succession of kiko ha to pick off the others.

They all exploded like fireworks, twinkling in the night. Vegeta smirked at the pathetic ships reduced to glittering space dust, then turned to get in his ship again. At the last moment he felt another ki flare and cocked his head around. Ten times more ships formed a glittering swarm that suddenly warped in between him and the planet he was approaching.

"Oh give me a freaking BREAK. You asked for it," Vegeta answered. Leaping off from the ship again, he flared his ki as brightly as a new star. He pushed a booted foot against the ship to send it out of harms way, then rocketed like a comet into the thick of the fleet barreling down on him as they opened fire. Missiles exploded and detonated as beams crisscrossed in plaid patterns of light. Back and forth he dodged and deflected some beams while hurling ki blasts in every direction. Explosions rocked the immediate area of space, echoing eerily silent in the dark void. He could imagine the screams of terror from each blossom of death transported to the next dimensions.

When at last he hovered panting, he felt the air in his ki shell thin. Grumbling he realized he'd have to retrieve his space craft. Only two ships still remained, while a dust cloud cloaked his view of the planet he orbited lazily above. Theleria Minor was a small amber colored world in a system of only five planets. The lazy dim red star gleamed and cast him in a blood red hue, transforming his gloves to pink. The prince drifted closer, as the two ships that remained trained their guns on him. He could now see the insectiod faces of the trembling pilots staring at him through their space masks in that fearful vacant look. It was one he knew all too well.

"You were foolish enough to challenge the Saiyan Prince. Now die like the nuisances you are," he felt like saying.

One of the ships suddenly whizzed out, and then the first remained. He looked towards the planet, and guessed he must have wiped out their whole armada easily. Something felt strange about seeing that lone fighter aiming weapons and opening fire with all it had on him. Vegeta easily deflected the bolts. Then he realized that the other was sacrificing itself when he saw the hull of the tiny ship glowing red, then magenta, then yellow to white hot. Energies flared full, and then a huge death blossom exploded right before him. Vegeta threw up his gloved hands to block his view as the shockwave threw him backwards. Momentarily he was blinded by the brilliance like a supernova, and tumbled head over boots away from the gravity well of the planet.

When he shook off the blast, he blinked and saw his sight swarm back. Whatever air remained was now gone and he needed oxygen, regardless of how long he could hold his breath. Quickly he glanced down at the band around his left wrist that bleeped with the location of his craft. It was close, luck was with him. He used his last poisoned breath to rocket back and slip into the airlock. Closing the metal door he hit the switch and air hissed around him. Vegeta pressed himself to the hull and hit the gravity switch to Vegetasei normal. He landed on hands and knees, gulping in life giving draughts of air.

"Dammit. That was careless of me," Vegeta cursed. He hadn't counted on the species instinct for preservation. Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed the amber curve of Theleria minor and debated if he should destroy it.

Yet something halted him as he drew in another breath. Grumbling Vegeta opened the door to the inner ship and strode in. Wiping sweat from his brow he approached the control console and piloted the craft to get a better look at the planet below. No more ships were rising to stop him. In fact it seemed like there was little left except the twinkling lights from several cities. Should he answer or not? Sighing he tapped his fingers on the console and pressed the transmit button.

"Unidentified craft to planet below. If you dare try and attack me again I will utterly annihilate you!" he gritted with a mean smirk.

Another message bleeped and Vegeta pressed the button. "Unidentified craft, we surrender! You have proved your supremacy. We are at your mercy."

"Stupid idiots," Vegeta thought. The chirping insect dialect was similar to one of those worlds he had purged so long ago. Suddenly the victory seemed all too easy, and he saw the planet slowly orbiting as the blue oceans came into view. Seeing that strange shade of blue reminded him of something that he had pressed away long ago. He tore his eyes away with a disgusted growl and looked down at the breastplate marked with black dust which had once been the spacecraft and armada of the planet below him.

As the void opened to him, Vegeta cursed his weakness. It was her fault that there were cracks in his armor that she had seeped in through. Just a few months earlier he would have had no qualms using a Gallic Gun to decimate and incinerate the planet to see the star explode in glory. He would have laughed and thrown back his head in exultation of his glory and might.

Only a few minor scratches were visible. Suddenly he felt disgust for the weakness of the planet below. He searched his thoughts for a moment and then pressed the talk switch. "Inhabitants of Theleria Minor, listen well. You will not communicate to ANY ally of this incident. Or I WILL destroy you utterly. I will leave your system now and attack no more if you forget you even saw me. Is that clear?"

Tense moments of silence ticked off. Vegeta stared at the seams of his gloves and then down at the toes of his boots. Then he heard the bleeping hail. He then pressed the switch for yet another time and heard the chirping replay, "We accept your terms. Go in peace. None will know this ever happened. But will you at least give us the honor of knowing whom we faced in battle?"

It was enough that they had no armada and were helpless. _Let them live in fear of his name, knowing terror when they heard the Prince of all Saiyans was near. At least one civilization would know the name of Vegeta and cower in his greatness._ The only difference between then and now was they would be alive to tell future generations.

He cursed his weakness for sparing such a puny paltry race, but somehow the effort to blow them out of existence hardly seemed a worthy test of one who was to become the strongest and mightiest warrior in the cosmos. No, he would have to find some other way to increase his power and achieve the legendary.

"Fine," he mumbled. "You have the honor of having been attacked by the Prince of all Saiyans. Consider yourself fortunate that you are too weak for me to waste my precious energy to destroy."

"Good journey, your highness… now please leave us and never return," came the tense answer. Vegeta grunted and pressed the closed link. Angrily he flopped down on the chair and strapped himself in. It was hardly worth being great if there were none to worship and fear your name; Vegeta reflected as he activated the star drive and blasted his way out of Theleria Minor's system.

"Damn you Bulma," he whispered and felt the rage burn in his gut for the sudden softness. That strange sensation he felt was guilt, and he hated it. And he hated HER for making him feel something he hadn't for most of his life. He had forged his armor of hatred for so long that he felt incapable or forbade himself to feel anything but the glee of destruction. Now he had slipped and let someone live to remember.

"But they will remember my power. I can always destroy them later, if I change my mind," Vegeta reminded himself. Suddenly his eyes widened and a new thought crossed his mind. He had power over life and death. Just having the ability to blow them away at any time and have them live in constant fear was another way to prove his might. Humans on earth had many weapons of mass destruction, but they ruled by never firing a shot. Just the knowledge that they could vaporize their world to a lifeless cinder around a cold lonely star kept them from oblivion.

Feeling better, Vegeta pushed away the thoughts and fears he was getting soft. He needed no family ties. _There was no need for the Woman or that useless planet for him to grow stronger._ A whole multitude of worlds spread before him like a feast, and he could instill terror in their hearts as he prepared to face the worst that Earth had to give. For once he controlled his own destiny, choosing when to mete out death instead of listening to the orders of Freiza.

"Yes, they should fear me. They should fear the name of Vegeta. And they will. And this will be my power. The power to kill at MY choosing and in my own time. Kakkarot you will die when I say so, like these puny gnats I spared," Vegeta began to cackle as he rubbed his gloved hands together. He beamed with delight at the sudden feeling of power he now knew he had over the beings of Theleria minor. It was just the start to what he would achieve when he returned and next faced Kakkarot.

Again Vegeta reached into his top and pulled out the pendant. He squeezed it in his gloved hand, murmuring prayers to whoever would hear. Great Father Oozaru he wished would hear. If he didn't then curse him to the Abyss. With those feelings of pride and self control he also felt a warm glow of supremacy. It eclipsed the guilt and the thoughts of the deep blue eyes of a woman he had touched in a passionate encounter. Even when he closed his eyes to sleep that next solar day he could see her face, and smirk. She would be alive to fear and know he could destroy her planet any time he pleased. None on Earth would know when Vegeta would blow it sky high. This was HIS power over Earth that was far sweeter then any destruction of the world would have brought him.

Still he felt some strange sense that it was an excuse for something else. As he fell asleep Vegeta had another last disturbing thought. That woman was carrying his son, and he had a family. He was forming a petty attachment that could lead to problems further on. Strangely it didn't bother Vegeta as much as he wished it would.

* * *

Bulma managed to hold her stomach's contents long enough for the other woman to half carry her to the ladies room and into a stall. Crouching on the floor Bulma hurled the contents of the morning and afternoon into the porcelain god. By her Atomica mopped her with a wet towel and rushed off to get some bottles of water. "Easy now, easy… here…"

"Oh god… I feel so sick," Bulma moaned.

"Here, rinse with this… you okay?" Atomica asked.

"I'm so fucking embarrassed," Bulma whined.

"This will be our secret, okay?" Atomica whispered, sponging Bulma's forehead off. Nodding gratefully Bulma let her new friend wash the stink from her lips and bare chin. IF her society friends had seen this they would have been all over her with questions.

Atomica simply helped her up and back to the table. Gently she rubbed Bulma's back and held up a glass of cola to help her sip. Slowly Bulma took mouthfuls and managed to get some down. Her whole body shook and she felt the seasick feeling washing over her again. "I've never done that before…"

"It happens. It isn't the first time and I won't be the last I'm sure. Usually when it happens to me flat soda helps. And usually some soymilk of all things," said Atomica.

"But…"

"It's pretty typical at this stage, Bulma. Don't worry. Its just part of being in the family way," said Atomica.

"How did you know…?"

"C'mon, I've done it once myself," said Atomica. "Where do you think my daughter Curie came from, the stork?"

"Oh, duh," Bulma laughed nervously. She cast her friend a grateful look and then fell silent. Both women sat for a while in silence, the mood of the afternoon changed by this. Atomica was the only one so far who knew her secret.

"So, you know what you're going to name them?" asked Atomica. "When are you due?"

"I… um… I'm not sure," Bulma murmured. "I mean nobody else knows."

"Okay. I see," Atomica said. "Well, I'm assuming since you know, that you want to… um… not get rid of it…"

"No, of course not!" Bulma glared at her.

"Well, it's not my business, but it's your decision. And well, um if you um… need some advice… and your parents don't know," Atomica said quietly.

"You're the only other one," said Bulma.

"Do I look like I go around spreading office gossip? Please. I hate that shit," Atomica rolled her eyes as Bulma gave her an intense pleading look.

"Thank you," Bulma nodded.

"Does the father know?" asked Atomica in a whisper. "And if he does, is he going to help or not? Because if he isn't, then there's nothing wrong with being a single mom."

"He knows," Bulma said quietly. "But he's not here."

"And you don't know when he's coming back? Yeah, I've been there. Well I guess the only thing you can do now is see a doctor and take the best care of yourself you can," said Atomica.

"I'm not ready for this… what kind of mother am I going to be?" Bulma whispered, clutching Atomica's hand.

"The best you can," said Atomica quietly. "If you can run a company I'm sure you can raise a kid. And if you can raise a kid, handling unruly employees is nothing!"

"Shit, my parents… my friends," Bulma whispered, the reality suddenly sinking in. They sat in the food court, masked by people's anonymity, but they spoke in a hushed tone that made it feel as if they were the only two women who had ever faced this in the history of the world.

"None of my business, but is the dad…"

"It's… a secret," Bulma said lamely. She wasn't about to admit to anyone, even an employee who had dark secrets that the father was an alien prince who had tried to blow the planet sky high.

"Okay. But if he does know, that's something. I'm guessing he's probably a military man or the strong silent type who doesn't care much for kids. Kind of tough, but I'm sure you'll be fine. You've got a good head on your shoulders," Atomica reassured her.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You're Bulma Briefs, right? Nobody messes with you," Atomica said with a chuckle. "And Kami help anyone who puts your kid down because they'll get nine shades of hell!"

"My parents are going to freak," said Bulma. "And…"

"I'm assuming it isn't the baseball players?" said Atomica. "I mean I don't pass on gossip, but I do listen."

"It's not Yamcha's," said Bulma with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh," said Atomica. "Then it must be… his."

"What would you know about that?" Bulma opened her eyes wide.

"The one who you had the GR capsule built for. The one that you have the technicians constantly fixing," said Atomica.

Bulma sighed, and shook her head. Finally she murmured, "If you guessed that, then you know why I want to keep it a secret."

"Not here," Atomica whispered, grabbing her friend's hand. Bulma meekly let her friend walk her out of the mall and out to the parking lot. Since she was too shaky to drive, she handed Atomica the keys. Quietly Atomica turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the lot. Bulma's red roadster capsule shot out onto the main highway and towards the beach. In the privacy of the car, they continued their conversation.


	8. What 2 women can do

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it belongs to Toei Animation Co. Ltd and was created by Akira Toriyama. However the Oc's Bakelight, Atomica, Infrared and Melmac are mine as is the plot of this fan fiction. It means no harm to the awesome anime and manga! I make no money from this! Thanks Heiress and everyone who's reviewed. Glad you like Atomica. Now we see how much Bulma will learn from someone else who might have known about the Androids... other then Trunks._

**Chinks in the Armor**

**_Bulma's Own Armor Cracked_**

* * *

Sunlight gleamed intensely off the hoods of oncoming cars and off the backs of the ones in front of them as Atomica drove the roadster along the superhighway. For some reason Bulma was extra sensitive to light judging by how she felt she had to clap a hand over one eye. Fishing through her purse she grabbed her sunglasses and shoved them on. Atomica grabbed the pair of slipovers that Bulma tossed her from the glove compartment. They neatly fit over her thick framed glasses.

"Almost there," said Atomica, glancing sidelong at Bulma. During the drive Bulma had not said much, retreating into a private funk. At first Atomica wondered if she had said something wrong by admitting how much she knew of Bulma's private life. People tended to confide in the chemist with their personal problems because they knew she didn't gossip. Unfortunately Atomica ended up being more of an emotional dumpsite because she was willing to listen to people's problems. She usually responded with a blunt answer or reasonably good advice.

"Bulma, are you pissed at me for 'unmasking' your secret?" she asked.

"I just want to know how much do you know?" Bulma asked suspiciously. "About Vegeta?"

"Only enough to know he's one of those powerful fighters that sometimes show up, when things get really dicey. That guy who's been using Capsule 3. He's not human. No more then the kid who smashed up the Red Ribbon base years ago. Or the two space aliens that blew up East City five years back," said Atomica.

"You knew about that too?" Bulma inhaled sharply.

"Someone called them 'Saiyans,'," said Atomica warily. "Pictures on TV were pretty grainy, but I saw my share of them. And the Red Ribbon army psy corps was pretty… hem well informed about strange and magical threats."

"I… that's how you knew then? And then you saw Vegeta around Capsule," said Bulma.

"Bulma if you're worried about me spilling, don't be. I have no reason to tell anyone. Especially since you know about me," said Atomica. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I trust you," Bulma nodded. "I guess that's another reason why…"

"And I guess I know why you acted the way you did, when you learned about me working for the Red Ribbon army once," said Atomica softly. She gave Bulma a small smile.

"I know that, it's just… weird that one of my own employees knows so much. But then again I shouldn't be surprised," said Bulma with a nervous chuckle.

"You're not alone, Bulma. Being pregnant's a scary thing. I should know, because the way I got pregnant was pretty much passion between myself and a lonely soldier. He liked me and we kept each other company. But fraternization with fellow officers wasn't exactly encouraged," said she.

"It wasn't?"

"Females were normally expected to devote their whole careers to the army. Sure we could HAVE sex with other members but to get pregnant and have kids made things… difficult. Sure we all USED birth control, but even THAT can't always be a 100 hundred percent guarantee," she shrugged with a laugh.

"We're here," Atomica pointed to the green exit sign. Bulma eagerly eyed the gentle rolling dunes visible behind lines of trees planted alongside the exit ramp.

"Pull up over this way. That's the private section Capsule owns," said Bulma. She directed her employee along a maze of back roads, towards a more secluded access road hidden in trees and high signs. This was the isolated stretch that nobody dared walk or play on save the uber rich. Fortunately Bulma was one of the wealthy few. They passed through a guard shack and onto the lot where Bulma directed her to a parking spot.

"WE can walk here. It's a preserve class area, but Daddy used to bring me and Mom here a lot. So mom could nude sunbathe in peace and my father cold work on his best inventions," said Bulma.

"Your mom nude sunbathing. Why am I NOT surprised?" Atomica suddenly chuckled. Opening the doors both women stepped out into the dirt area. Bulma opened the trunk to grab out a sun hat from one of the bags. Atomica took her own that they had just bought. Then the two women strode down the stretch of hidden wooden stairs to the beachfront only the wealthy trod upon. Small furrows in the sand indicated a machine had combed the pristine white sands for trash and cigarette buts from other wealthy families.

Soon they strode side by side towards the surf. Bulma had to hold her hat down on her head with one hand. She stepped out of her sandals then ventured up to walk where the line of tide swooshed up. Then it receded to leave a dark delineation of sand smoothed by its wake. Atomica came up on her left side, standing next to her new friend so their toes barely touched the next lapping surge.

"So, are we totally alone?" asked Atomica.

"Yes. We can talk in absolute privacy. You can tell me more about how much you know," said Bulma.

"What do you want to know exactly?" asked Atomica. "About the Red Ribbon army?"

"Well," Bulma cleared her throat. "About the secret projects in the Red Ribbon army that were kept secret. You said you heard rumors. What about?"

"Enough that people shouldn't," said Atomica. "What specifically?"

"Do you know about… the army building any Androids. About someone named Dr. Gero?" asked Bulma with a whisper. At the sound of the name Atomica's eyes snapped open and she swallowed hard. Her knees shook and she pressed a hand to her head.

"OH god," Atomica whispered back. "Not him."

"You do know?" Bulma asked. Panting, the professor spun away from Bulma. She felt the woman's hand on her shoulder and a blast of sharp wind whistling up from the ocean waves.

"How would you know about him unless…" Atomica trailed off, her face blanching white.

"Please you have to tell me! Did he build any… artificial humans," asked Bulma.

"Artificial… humans," Atomica whispered. Dropping to her knees in the sand, she curled her legs around and sat. Bulma settled besides her, wondering what was so horrendous.

"What did I say… please…" Bulma asked.

"I… that was something almost NOBODY knew about, and we only heard rumors," Atomica wheezed, her heart pounding. "How the HELL… did you know?"

"Let's just say, I have my sources," Bulma said cryptically, remembering the lavender haired youth. Atomica turned and gaped at her, eyes wide behind her glasses. A strange purple crackled her hair momentarily and then she squeezed her eyes shut and leaned back.

"Damn… I… they do exist. But I don't know much more then rumors. Dr. Gero worked in a different department then Dr. Minos. He was in charge of biotech research. The branch that gave us... treatments to enhance our abilities," Atomica stammered, her stomach twisting.

"Please… you must tell me! If we can stop them," Bulma swallowed.

"You're talking as if they… this is insane," Atomica panted. She heaved great breaths in, trembling like a leaf as she sat there. Her fingers twisted into the sand, digging small furrows.

"What are you so afraid of?" asked Bulma, reaching to take her friend's hand.

Opening her mouth, Atomica regarded Bulma with dark eyes. Then she pulled her glasses off and settled for the haze of shortsightedness taking some stimulation away. Only the sound of the surf tumbling in the distance could be heard. Bulma squeezed Atomica's fingers and said, "Take your time. We're alone out here remember?"

Atomica's eyes flickered back and forth as if staring through Bulma into a forgotten time. Hesitatingly she said, "I… well if we were to admit we knew anything we'd be shot. But Dr. Gero… had projects that even Commander Red knew little of. He had a computer on an island… Southwest of here… and there were rumors of experiments where he had…"

"Did you see any of these androids?" Bulma asked, crossing her legs and settling more comfortably in the sand.

"Android 8, and 9," said Atomica. "Major Metallitron, and then there was Violet. She underwent the process and became the first cyborg prototyped seven."

"Violet? You knew Violet?" Bulma yelped in surprise.

"She was one of the ones that graduated the academy ahead of me," said Atomica. Tendrils of her long brown hair whipped in the quickening wind. Sunlight was suddenly blocked by the passage of clouds over the afternoon sun, casting them in temporary shadow.

"One of the first volunteers to undergo the change. Some of us didn't want cybernetic upgrades. Others were purely artificial. But there were artificial humans and humans enhanced with cybernetics," said Atomica.

"So two types?" said Bulma. She pulled off her sun hat, letting her freshly cut hair swirl in the cold chill of the sea breeze.

"Gero tried both. He even took two children. There's no telling WHAT he did to them. He was an animal. He made the worst of what Dr. Minos did look… like nothing," said Atomica shakily.

"Why are you so scared?" Bulma wondered. She felt it was her turn to comfort the woman next to her now, whose confidence was suddenly shaken. Gently she rubbed Atomica's shoulder.

"We were afraid Dr. Gero would take over. Commander Red only used him and his abilities to get ahead. But Dr. Gero had his own agenda. Nothing short of world domination. But as long as Blue and Silver and Black were around, and we were, he couldn't do anything. That's why things were kept so secret. By the time most of the Army was disbanded, Gero had disappeared," said Atomica softly.

"So nobody knows if he's alive or dead?"

"There were other rumors that his own machines had killed him, or hurt him. And that the Dr. Gero we would sometimes see was himself an android. Or a cyborg that he'd experimented on himself," said Atomica in a horrified grimace.

"You need to tell me ALL you know," said Bulma firmly. "The future of the world could depend on it!"

"But how do YOU know they even exist?"

"Because I… there's someone who comes from a time where the Androids destroy humanity and do take over the world. And there's nothing anyone could do to stop them," said Bulma angrily.

"That's… insane!" Atomica blinked at her.

"So's letting things happen if these Androids are out there! Why do you think I need the armor? Because Earth's Special Forces are training to stop them when they do come out!" said Bulma.

"then if you DO know, why not destroy them?"

"Because Vegeta will kill me if I do," Bulma said lamely.

"It's Vegeta. He's the… father?" asked Atomica quietly, as Bulma touched her belly. Pressing her eyes closed Bulma nodded.

"And he's one of those… Earth Special forces. That I hear rumors and people talk about?" asked Atomica. Bulma again nodded, regarding Atomica with tear filled eyes. Somehow the release of telling someone else had untied the knot forming in Bulma's stomach a bit. Someone else knew of the possible holocaust to come, and had shared that pure private hell with her.

"Yamcha belongs to them, and so do your other guests I see? The bald guy and the really nice guy with the orange suit who has a huge appetite, and the dirty old man who grabs people's butts?" Atomica laughed.

"You know a hell of a lot about my friends," Bulma mumbled, flushing pink.

"We're employees of Capsule, and we know but we don't tell. When we were hired we were told to expect weird things to happen," Atomica chuckled. "The last time the GR blew up, we just cleaned up the mess. And there was talk of that guy named Vegeta staying at the house. And the dimensions of the plastic for the armor you wanted made… fit the dimensions of the armor I… um…"

"Made. Don't you see, that what you once did to destroy will save lives?" Bulma asked, grabbing Atomica's hands in her own. Manicured fingernails threaded together and Atomica stared at Bulma in wonder.

"So, that's why… you're being nice to me?" asked Atomica.

"That, and the fact that we have to stick together," said Bulma with a shaky smile. She leaned over and wrapped Atomica in an awkward hug, as if to show her understanding and fear that was mutually shared. Atomica accepted the hug, rubbing Bulma's back and resting her face in her boss's shoulder. Suddenly they were not employer and employee but two frightened women who feared the future of their world. They felt only an ounce of power to stop something that loomed like a dark shroud on the planet's future. Only a small candlelight in the darkness, but enough to illuminate a pool of hope.

"So, now what?" asked Atomica.

"I'm not sure how or what to tell my parents still," she murmured.

"We'll think of something, don't worry. But I'd think you'd want to tell them or someone now because you're going to have a baby depending on you, and its future isn't certain," said Atomica.

"Yes, that's what makes it worse. I have to find some way of letting them know, but I'm still terrified," said Bulma quietly.

"No matter what they think, you can count on me," Atomica nodded. Bulma rested her head against Atomica's shoulder and the other woman draped her strong around around Bulma's shoulders. They derived comfort in that second, one already a mother the other a mother to be. Deeply Bulma inhaled, then let out her tension in a sigh.

"I know you're scared, Bulma. I'm terrified too. But all I can think about right now is my daughter Curie. And how in the hell am I going to protect her," said Atomica. "I'm more scared for her then for me."

"But we have to DO something," Bulma said with a frown. "I can't... your child... we have to DO..."

"Exactly. But what are you going to do? Hide in fear and try and hide you're having a baby? Or stop worrying about what people will think and worry about that son or daughter and if they'll have a world to live in?" Atomica asked.

"You... you're right," Bulma suddenly realized. Tears swarmed over her eyes, and she felt anger. Even though the baby was far too small for her to feel yet, the thought of just sitting helplessly just became unacceptable.

"I think vacation's over. My source… says that three years will happen before the Androids first come out of hiding. And already it's been one and a half. So it's high time Capsule did something to prepare," said Bulma angrily. She straightened up, and Atomica said the sparkle of outrage present. This was the boss she knew so well, who did not take no for an answer. Somehow it was reassuring, giving Atomica the resolve to stop being terrified and start thinking of how to stop an unseen force.

"I guess it's asking too much to know how you know this," said Atomica, buttoning her sweater. "Maybe if you told me how you knew what you did, then we can think of what both of us can do, to protect our children. How we can help each other."

"Well, I'll tell you, but it's a crazy story," Bulma said. She began to share the events of the mysterious lavender haired youth as Atomica and she watched the ocean crashing and surging on the private beach. As they spent more time together, Bulma knew she had an ally. Somehow telling her parents and friends might be easier with Atomica's advice.

* * *


	9. Visit to the Doctor

_Sorry to take so long with this latest update. My mind works in strange ways because it jumped ahead two years to the androids. Yet I've done my best to pull it back to Bulma's pregnancy and try and fill in the time gap. After all this is a three years fic!_

**Chinks in the Armor**

* * *

In the days that followed, Bulma found herself busy laying plans. While she was the rising VP of capsule, she also ended up making clandestine deals in the way of bomb shelters and new defensive uses for Dr. Polly Atomica's plastic. Fear filled her often times, and she dreaded what the repercussions of her pregnancy would be. Today she had arranged for an appointment with her gyn but instead of driving right to the clinic she insisted on a shortcut. Unfortunately the shortcut had turned into a long circuitous route that convinced her friend Polly Bulma was dodging the appointment entirely.

"What should I do?" she whispered.

"Don't you trust this doctor?" Polly asked as they rode through the city in Bulma's car.

"I… think so. She's Dr. Iodine. She's prescribed my birth control pills since I was sixteen. I can't help but think my mom wouldn't care who the dad was as long as she has a grandkid. But my dad…"

"All right, here's what you can do. You can try and go someplace on a long trip and make up a cover story. Sooner or later you can't hide this. You're a grown woman, Bulma with your own destiny. There are lots of single mothers who use artificial insemination to get pregnant. Let the press think it's that if that sex partner of yours Doesn't come back."

"He said he would," said she. "And he spoke like he expected this baby would be born."

"That's a start," Polly nodded. "Now, let's get you to a doctor and get a sonogram and see if it's healthy."

"But he's a Saiyan…"

"So, if Dr. Iodine knows what's good for her she'll keep her trap shut. You're NOT going to get a coathanger to this are you?"

"No! But what kind of a mother can I possibly be?" she asked.

"As good as you can if you want this baby. And the father by the sound of it wants the kid or he wouldn't have acknowledged you were pregnant. He can sense ki you said, so he must have wanted it, right?" Polly Atomica said logically. Relief filled Bulma's empty soul, and she felt as if this woman were a much needed anchor in the whirlpool her life was becoming.

"Here we are," Bulma said, pulling up to the small unobtrusive clinic.

"You can do this. You're not alone," said Polly, reaching for Bulma's hand. Bulma gave it a squeeze and smiled with watery eyes. Then she released her hand so they could both unclip their seatbelts and exit the car. Drawing in her breath sharply Bulma strode forwards through the parking garage with her friend at her side. Seeing Bulma's legs stud with goose pimples and her slowing gait, Dr. Atomica slung an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"One step at a time. C'mon you're Bulma Briefs, remember?" she urged. Bulma nodded and let herself be dragged along by the slightly older woman. She guessed Dr. Atomica was barely thirty.

"How do you manage a kid and a full time job?"

"I have a nanny and daycare. But the father DOES show some interest. Even though we're not 'together' he still takes the baby on weekends. And he DOES pay child support. But since your kid's father is an alien prince I don't know if you'd have to worry about that," said she. Bulma laughed nervously, feeling the knot in her stomach lessening.

"No court will want to even TOUCH this custody agreement," said she.

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell your parents now? It's not like they can…"

"They can disinherit me," she mumbled. "And the scandal… my dad's old fashioned."

"What a load of bullshit. Well let's take this one step at a time. Mind the step," she said. Fortunately they were soon sitting in the waiting room of the clinic. Bulma thumbed through the magazine nervously while Polly checked her watch. Then they let the receptionist admit them to the clinic. Along with other mothers and families they were in good company.

"So is this your first?" asked the nurse, taking Bulma's temperature.

"Yes," Bulma said.

"You two must be very happy," said she, glancing at Dr. Atomica. Bulma blinked.

"Oh no… we're not a couple. I'm just bringing her here," Polly laughed with a wave of her hand.

Bulma's blue eyes widened and she whispered, " what the hell was that about?"

"Obviously she thinks that you and I must be lesbian lovers having a kid. Don't sweat it. That shows you how open minded the people at this clinic are. I'd say it was a good sign," said she.

"Is everything confidential?" Bulma whispered.

"Of course. Sorry about the confusion. I just started here two months ago," the nurses aid apologized, blushing. The slight bulge at her abdomen gave Bulma some reassurance that someone else was facing the same immediate concerns though further along.

"She's just not used to the idea of… being a mother," Dr. Atomica said.

"I'm scared to death," whispered Bulma with wide eyes. "I feel sick."

"Here, let me get you to lay down on the examining table. Then I'll get the GYN to look at you, Miss," said the nurse assistant. With Dr. Atomica's help they walked Bulma into the nearest examining room. Wax paper crackled under Bulma's backside when they helped her sit on the table. Dr. Atomica physically helped lift the smaller woman in her arms to the nurse aid's appreciation.

"If you'll lay back I'll get you something. And if you're feeling up to it, make sure she puts this on," said the aid.

"Remind me to complain," Bulma groaned, pressing her hand to her mouth. Polly smoothed her hair from her forehead.

"Easy, relax," she said quietly. Shaking her head she glared up at the ceiling as if to confront the absent father light years away in space.

An ultrasound technician soon slathered gel over Bulma's belly. She tried not to squeal with laughter at the smooth probe gliding over back and forth. In the small wedge of sound they saw odd shapes that the tech tried her best to decipher. Into view swam a small empty oval, which the tech pointed to.

"It's one sac. Looks like you're a few weeks along all right! Congratulations, you're a mother, Miss Briefs," said the tech.

"Remember no reporters get wind of this or its you're job!" said Bulma angrily.

"Of course not!" said the tech.

"Easy Bulma," said Polly, sitting with her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes softened at the sight of the amniotic sac and a small shape inside jarring into view then slipping out as the tech tapped keys and froze the frame.

"It's so small, I can't see it," Bulma said.

"Let her hear the heartbeat if she can," said Dr. Atomica. Nodding the tech waved for the other nursing tech to grab a small handheld Doppler. Seconds later Bulma's heart pounded at the sound of the monitor, and a fast whooshing noise.

"A heartbeat?" Bulma blinked, looking down at her belly. She only had a slight pooch on her normally flat toned abdomen.

"That's it, very strong. Looks like you were twelve weeks along instead of eight. You remember…" Dr. Iodine asked.

"I do," Bulma said quickly. "And so does the father. But he's not available."

"Well we can give you some helpful literature and a prescription for prenatal that will help. And of course the blood tests will show us more information. But don't hesitate to schedule your next visit. And don't worry. We'll be discrete, Bulma," said Dr. Iodine.

"My parents don't know. And I don't WANT them to know," Bulma swallowed hard.

"Understood," the doctor nodded. She motioned for the techs to pack up the ultrasound, and then a small clicking noise was heard followed by the hiss of a printer.

"What's that?" Bulma panicked.

"Would you like a picture of your baby, miss?" asked the technician. "I know it's small, but sometimes it helps to relate…"

She passed the picture to Bulma, and she swallowed hard to see the small shadows showing the sack and something not much larger. Nevertheless Bulma's throat choked and she felt some sense of relief. It was a real live baby, and not an abstract concept any longer. Hearing that heartbeat had made her son a reality she could finally accept.

"My son," she murmured, laughing almost hysterically as she felt herself pass out on the exam table.

"Ms. Briefs!" the tech groaned.

"Bulma," breathed Polly sharply.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her. If necessary we can admit her to a hospital for observation," said Dr. Iodine.

"You don't get it. The child's father… is not a NORMAL person. Any tests you get results from, if they are anomalous, you can't let anyone know," said Dr. Atomica as she gave Dr. Iodine a meaningful look.

"Is the father… a Reclassified?" asked her with a voice in a whisper.

"You could say that. He's not anything like an ordinary human if that's what you mean," said Dr. Atomica.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry. I see that you know more about this sort of thing then you let on. Fair enough. I'll recommend someone with experience with Reclassified and their families," said she.

Reclassified was a label for someone who had been genetically altered during any experiment by anyone associated with the Red Ribbon Army or other illegal genetic research. King Furry's provision had granted amnesty and anonymity to any anomalous alterations of nature. This included those many would call 'freaks'. While sentient animals were common, there were a preponderance of mutants from the labs of Dr. Minos and ones like the lost Dr. Cochin and Dr. Uiro. The unholy trinity of genetic researchers had produced many a bio warrior that only wished to live under a new identity. Medical treatment for such bio or genetic refugees was handled under Provision 51.

Dr. Iodine scribbled down a number and showed it to the scientist. As Bulma muzzle came around she blinked up in shock to see the two women talking seriously in hushed voices. "What's going on?"

"Ms. Briefs, I'm simply giving you the name of a physician who can handle Provision 51 cases such as yours," said she.

"P… provision 51?" Bulma stammered.

"It's okay, they're on our side, Bulma. They won't breathe a word to anyone. And you'll get the best care this world can offer," Dr. Polly Atomica whispered. Bulma nodded gratefully, and took the folded bit of paper offered.

"don't worry. You're in good hands with this doctor," Iodine nodded. She slipped out, leaving both women alone in the exam room.

"I'll leave so you can get dressed Bulma," said Polly. She squeezed her friend's shaking hand. Bulma nodded weakly and sat alone in the sterile room. Burying her head in her hands she felt the tears leak down her cheeks.

"Damn you Vegeta," she whispered to none in particular. Already under Provision 51 she was relegated to a code of silence that would forever raise the eyebrows of any of her Z warrior friends. Some of them had received treatment in such centers. Nevertheless the unspoken code among society would wonder why she was being so evasive. Sooner or later Yamcha would pry, and her other friends.


	10. Yamcha steps out

_Sorry to take so long with this latest update. My mind works in strange ways because it jumped ahead. Yet I've done my best to pull it back to Bulma's pregnancy and try and fill in the time gap. After all this is a three years fic!_

**Chinks in the Armor**

_**What are YOU doing here?**_

* * *

The next week or so, Bulma tried to carry on as if nothing happened. She had not called the phone number, rather choosing silence and discretion. As long as her pregnancy seemed normal she felt no need to bring in a third party. Still she kept the doctor and Dr. Atomica to absolute secrecy.

After her next ultrasound checkup two weeks later, Bulma didn't know just what to think as the doctor made her report. Yet as she looked at Dr. Paula Atomica she knew there was a greater degree of uncertainty then before. Dare she trust her fate to a loose conglomeration of humans? She didn't know for certain.

"So far we see no ill effects from the pregnancy. Did you call?" asked Dr. Iodine. Still Bulma saw no sign of her belly curving yet. Her eyes traced over the tiny figure lightly fluttering through the painted image of horizontal gray and black lines.

Bulma didn't miss a beat as she said, "No. I want to keep the other eggheads out of this unless necessary. This is my baby we're talking about."

"I understand your need for discretion. You only need call the number for additional support if there are any… unusual side effects," said Dr. Iodine.

"Are we done?" Bulma asked impatiently.

"You check out fine. Remember what I talked about," said she.

"Right. Time to go," she said, swallowing hard. Dr. Atomica nodded, and then decided it was time indeed. Bulma shoed the nurse and her friend out of the room so she could change.

A half hour later the two friends entered Bulma's car and pulled out of the garage. Rather then risk Bulma's uncertain emotional state reflecting into her driving, Dr. Atomica volunteered the duty instead.

"Do they think I'm some kind of SCIENCE experiment?" Bulma demanded, not looking at her friend. Past them zoomed the lights of oncoming traffic. A line of white twin dots flowed up the left side of the passenger side of the windshield, then flowed down the rear window in a trail of twin red. Bulma felt numb over the entire surface of her body. All feeling seemed to shut down, and she felt colder then she had in days.

"I… regret that you have that impression of it Bulma. But you have to understand you're not alone… in what you feel," Dr. Atomica responded. Just sitting in the car with her boss created palpable tension that made Dr. Atomica grit her teeth.

"And you presume to think you know what it's like to care for someone and have them reject you?" Bulma stammered.

"I thought you could care less if he left or not. Isn't that what you told me earlier?" asked Dr. Atomica.

"Forget it. I knew it was just a booty call," Bulma snapped abruptly. Dr. Atomica shook her head, swallowing hard at the shared lump that entered her throat. Waves of anger and resentment poured off Bulma at that second, and she could guess what her friend must be feeling now. Alone, abandoned to the uncertainty of the world.

"Are you so sure? He's a ruthless bastard, but surely he must have given a shit somehow?"

"He knew that I understood. It was a one night stand, nothing more," Bulma answered quietly. She drummed her fingers on the armrest, then stared out into the setting sun.

"He could have just left you alone without saying goodbye," said Dr. Atomica, shrugging.

"He's a prince. I think he was only doing it out of 'gratitude'. In fact I think the only reason we fucked was so he could thank me for the armor. A payment in full," Bulma answered.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Dr. Atomica asked.

"Forget it. Drop it," said Bulma.

"You were the one who shared all this with me, girl. Now don't push me out. Unless you want me gone and face this all yourself," Atomica said angrily. Only a harsh show of words would snap Bulma out of this pity party that descended. Why did Atomica know what Bulma was feeling so well?

Because someone was a convenient friend with benefits. When both pretended it meant something more, and the morning after it was a matter of hunger being satisfied. AS ruthless as Bulma wanted to be, somehow this Prince had infected her soul. She was falling for him and denied it all she wanted. "I'm fine. He wants to be his own person. And he's a stuck up asshole. Like I'd want him living with me…"

"True. But you got used to him, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, the son of a bitch," Bulma mumbled. "First I thought I could give a shit less if he never showed his ugly Saiyan face around here… but lately…"

"You miss him?" Atomica completed for her. Bulma nodded, her blue eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Enough of this. He's not worth my tears. If he comes back, fine. And if he doesn't, that's his fucking loss. If he wants to play that game, I'll play hardball," said Bulma.

"Mmm, I do remember you telling me that," Atomica nodded.

"Uh huh. So he can go play war with the androids all he wants. If he doesn't want anything to do with this baby…"

More tightly did the knot twist in Dr. Atomica's throat hearing the bitterness in Bulma's voice. Despite Bulma's attempt to show indifference, her anger creased face betrayed her true emotions. Quietly she queried, "Did he exactly SAY that? I mean he didn't say that he didn't want the kid did he?"

Bulma closed her eyes tightly, willing up the conversation she had tried to forget. "No, as a matter of fac…Only that he could be there. . But it's like he said… he can't be with me, but the baby can… which basically means about the same!"

"I don't agree, but then again…" Atomica said.

"He doesn't want a family and I sure as fuck don't want a damn husband. Who needs to be married anyway! Damn Saiyan eats us out of house and home, no matter that we're Capsule Corps. Annoys the shit out of me and my dad blowing the GR sky high. So good riddance to his ass I say!" Bulma huffed.

"So be it," Atomica nodded. Yet why could she not expunge the hint of doubt she felt around Bulma? That there was something else that Bulma had not told her about the Prince. As a scientist Dr. Atomica could not help but see the gaps in a story, and there were parts of Bulma's tale that made no sense. Such as why would Vegeta go to the trouble of telling Bulma she was pregnant if Vegeta did not want the child? Surely he could have said far worse then simply dismissing Bulma. Nevertheless Bulma's firmly clenched jaw and tightly squeezed fingers digging into her arms warned Dr. Atomica that it was best not to push any further.

"Love, what a crock of shit. I knew that going in it was just a fuck, nothing more. And he gave me a kid, and that's fine. I don't want Trunks growing up with a father who shows as much indifference as a vendor buying supplies," she mumbled.

"So much for any hope of a relationship with the father," Atomica mumbled. Bitterly her own feelings bubbled up, and she struggled not to think of the man who had fathered Curie. Although he was a scientist in his own right, he had clearly said he'd give money for the child as long as she demanded nothing else from him. She had declared she wasn't interested in marrying him when she found out he was hiding the fact he was married from her. In shock and anger Atomica remembered wanting to punch his lights out. She would have, if she could have gotten away with it.

"You said you could relate, right? What about Curie's dad?" she asked.

"He pays child support, and takes her on the weekends," Atomica said quietly. "And he gives a damn. Even if he doesn't care about me, he doesn't dismiss his daughter. Sounds like Vegeta gave a damn enough to tell you that…"

"Screw Vegeta. I don't want to talk about this anymore," Bulma waved her hands in scisorlike motions to cut off any further reply. Atomica snapped her jaw shut and exhaled sharply.

"If that's what you want, then fine. Sorry I opened my big mouth," Atomica mumbled. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, as if guarding herself from any further emotions or statements. Her shoulders hunched miserably and if she could draw her knees up on the car seat she would have.

In silence the two women continued their journey to Capsule Corps. Bulma wanted to numb herself from the sudden knots in her throat she swore would never come. It was easy to disconnect herself from any pain or regret; she'd done it before when Yamcha died. Again left alone, she wondered if it was worth it at all to think that Vegeta might return. It was far easier not to think about it, and focus on being angry rather then figure Vegeta's motives out.

Anger was far easier to feel then understanding. Trying to fathom Vegeta involved far more thought then she figured he'd deserved. Again she cursed herself for not looking before she leapt. Still she said nothing to Atomica as her friend pulled into the driveway of capsule. Her eyes fluttered wide open at the sight of a cherry red Capsule roadster parked behind her father's limousine.

"Oh shit, not now," she groaned.

"What?" asked Dr. Atomica.

"He can't be here. That's all I need, dammit," cursed Bulma. "Of all the fucking days… HE has to visit!"

"Who, Yamcha?" asked Dr. Atomica.

"Mother fucker I don't want to see him now… I can't…" Bulma gritted her teeth. Something akin to blue flames surged in her sapphire eyes, and Dr. Atomica pulled the car to a full stop when she saw Bulma scrambling to unbuckle her belt.

"At least let me stop the car before you get out, Bulma!" Atomica snapped.

"Fine, whatever. But I'm NOT going to let that turd get away with checking in like some damn mothership," she muttered, flinging open her seatbelt with a loud pop. Twisting her manicured fingers into the door handle she wrenched it with more force then necessary and flung wide the door. It narrowly slammed back in her face if she had not launched herself from the car and crossed the lawn halfway to the entrance.

"Wow, she's pissed. Me and my big mouth," Atomica cursed, putting the car in park. She quickly exited the drivers side and grabbed her purse along with Bulma's that still sat on the front passenger side seat.

Bulma's bright blue hair sailed after her like a banner, only to hit her back with each long sprinting stride that carried her to the front steps of Capsule. In hot pursuit, Dr. Atomica had to kick off her high heeled shoes to keep up with her boss. Just under the brightly colored awning, a handsome long haired gentleman stood with a bouquet of flowers. With his back to the approaching duo, Yamcha raised his right hand to depress the intercom button and buzz himself in.

"You… what the HELL are you doing here!" Bulma screeched. Yamcha swiveled around smiling till he caught sight of the banshee storming down on him.

"Hi babe… I know it's been a long time since we talked but I can explain…" Yamcha stammered. His scarred visage suddenly wrinkled into a worried frown. A second later he stepped back at the advancing Bulma marching up to him.

"Don't you BABE me, you miserable little shit! How DARE you come around her with fucking FLOWERS! Who do you think you are?"

"Oh man I'm in trouble," Yamcha mumbled.

Chapter 11

If spectators were to look in on the scene they would see a fully grown woman launch herself at a middle aged man and knock him flat on his back. Next they would see another middle aged woman grabbing the first by her arms and hauling her off the man to keep her from throttling him.

Yamcha rubbed his throat, crawling to his feet. Flowers lay broken and scattered all over the yard. Pinning her arms behind her back, Atomica struggled to keep Bulma from attacking her ex boyfriend. "Bulma, knock it off, he's not worth it!"

"Normally I wouldn't mind seeing chicks fight, but Bulma, you gotta calm down!" Yamcha sighed with relief.

"You have no business being here, Yamcha!" Bulma shrilled, causing Yamcha to wince and stick his fingers in his ears.

"Bulma, listen to me, stop it! You're a grown woman, and a CEO. Have some respect for yourself!" Atomica hissed in her ear.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"For the sake of Trunks, listen to me!" Atomica growled. "I could break your arm if you fight me…"

Bulma gasped in shock to feel the resistance Atomica put up through her pinioned arms. Although the other scientist was thirty pounds or more heavier, Bulma realized the grip had tightened to an almost painful level. If she glanced over her shoulder she saw the effort the scientist put up seemed minimal.

"Bulma I'm sorry I never called! I was training and I…"

"Save it! Just who do you think you are buster, coming here like NOTHING happened! HOW DARE you try and worm your way BACK into my life!" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma babe, I'm sorry. Please, you gotta understand!"

"Understand THIS!" Bulma shrilled, kicking up her feet and almost knocking Atomica back. Now the scientist wrapped her arms around Bulma's waist and bodily lifted her off her feet.

"Bulma, stop it!" Atomica shouted. "This is ENOUGH!"

"Get OUT of here! I don't' want to SEE you again!" Bulma continued to rant.

"Mr. Yamcha don't you think you should just LEAVE now? You've caused enough trouble!" Atomica gritted.

"Let me AT HIM!" Bulma howled, thrashing and kicking.

Out of the front of the corporation burst Dr. Briefs flanked by security guards. They rushed up towards Atomica who was wrestling with Bulma. "Good gracious what is going on out here!"

"You're daughter's gone nuts, Doc. I just stopped by…" Yamcha spluttered, rushing over to block Dr. Briefs.

"Bulma honey, stop this at once!" Dr. Briefs shouted to his daughter. Atomica felt a punch to her stomach, and toppled back when Bulma raced towards her father.

"Daddy, I want him gone!" she pointed to Yamcha. Burying her face in her father's shoulder she started to tremble with rage. Whatever she felt towards Vegeta had found another convenient target in the form of her ex boyfriend.

"Honey, there is no reason to throw a tantrum. Daddy's here. I think you should go inside and calm down!" Dr. Briefs said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I want him GONE!" Bulma cried.

"Yamcha son, I think you'd better leave," Dr. Briefs said darkly, frowning at Yamcha.

"but it's not my fault! I just showed up to say hello and I…" Yamcha spluttered. Security guards advanced on him separating him from the two Briefs. To the side forgotten, Atomica darted away from the possible melee.

"I think I'll come back when she's cooled off, and we can talk like adults," Yamcha sighed. He shook his head sadly and leaned over to pick up the ruined flowers. Too many times he had seen her like this, and knew when it was best to leave well enough alone. For a moment he caught the gaze of Atomica.

"I think that would be best," Dr. Briefs said, still holding onto Bulma tightly. In the arms of her father she let herself start to sniffle. Then pulling her head up she turned and saw Yamcha's confused and concerned face. Without another word she bolted into the house, ashamed that he saw any tears.

"I've never seen her cry like that before," Yamcha muttered. "Boy did I blow it."

"What did you say to her, young man?" Dr. Briefs demanded.

"Nothing I just… oh forget it. If Bulma wants to call me when she's calmed down, she knows my number. I'm really sorry Doctor Briefs," Yamcha apologized.

"Just leave now and we'll forget all about it. I'm sure that she'll cool down. But you should know by now that not calling Princess is a sure fire way to…" Dr. Briefs waggled his finger at Yamcha.

"Just leave already," Atomica groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm going into the house… I'll talk to her."

The security guards parted the way to let Dr. Atomica past, then closed ranks once more. Left alone, Dr. Briefs and Yamcha stood apart. Yamcha picked up the last crushed flower and heaved a lonely sigh. "I spent 100 zenni on these too…"

"Give the man 100 zenni for his troubles," Dr. Briefs whispered to the nearest guard. "And escort him off the property now."

"I guess I won't be welcome back?" Yamcha asked sadly.

"I think it would be best if you laid low. You know how my little Princess can be. Next time do try and act more responsible! Honestly, not calling her for months and then showing up like nothing's happened! What are they teaching you youngsters these days?" Dr. Briefs snorted.

"I know the way out. I'll be good," Yamcha raised a hand. Still he let himself be escorted away after Dr. Briefs pulled out his wallet and unfurled a 100 zenni note to give him. Sadly Dr. Briefs turned and marched back into Capsule once more.

"What's gotten into her?" Yamcha wondered, climbing into his roadster. "I know she's been mad in the past but usually when I forget to call her she's not THIS pissed. Man I really screwed up."


	11. Apart and Together in Spirit

_Sorry to take so long with this latest update. My mind works in strange ways because it jumped ahead two years to the androids. Yet I've done my best to pull it back to Bulma's pregnancy and try and fill in the time gap. After all this is a three years fic! I don't own Bulma, Vegeta or DBZ. It belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation Co. Ltd. This fanfiction means no harm to the anime or manga._

* * *

**Chinks in the Armor**

_**A Universe Apart**_

All Bulma felt like doing that night was taking a hot relaxing bath and going to her warm soft bed early. Shedding her clothes she left a trail from the main room into the bathroom. Steam filled the entire luxury spa sized bathtub indicating Bulma's long relaxing soak. Two sticks held up her silky blue hair: no longer curly as she had worn it a few months ago.

Her thoughts veered dangerously close to two men who had made her life miserable. One had clung to her for far too long while the other became cold and aloof. Both were extremes, neither meeting in a happy medium of companionship. While Bulma knew that having Vegeta around all the time would drive her mad, to be unsure if he would return was even worse.

"Is this how Chichi feels when Goku goes away?" she wondered. Crossing her arms over her bare chest she shivered at the realization. At least Goku loved Chichi, or so she thought. Yet in his own way Goku kept himself apart from his family to train in the same way Vegeta had done. At least Vegeta said he was leaving and made no promises he could not keep. She was not alone, for they had spawned a new life from their night of passion.

"One night of passion doesn't make a lasting relationship, but a child does," she murmured. No matter what, she had forged an unbreakable bond in flesh with the Prince never to be denied. All people had to do was see the baby Trunks and know for a brief moment Vegeta had let his guard down long enough to produce an offspring. Cold calculation in her numb mind spun all the variables she struggled to account for. On the other side of the equal sign flashing in her mind was a huge question mark.

"Vegeta plus passion equals Trunks. Attentive mother plus absentee father equals a son. Maybe it's better that Vegeta ISN'T here if he's going to be so damn cold. What kind of a father will he be?" she wondered. Bulma dreaded the answer. Did Vegeta somehow predict he would be unfit for the task and was THAT why he kept far away? Should she be grateful to Vegeta for separating himself from her and her soon to be born son for the sake of sparing her further emotional pain?

Whatever the reason, she knew it might work out. Despite her intense sudden loneliness, she had the freedom to accept or refuse. Would having Vegeta around be a curse or a blessing with a small baby? Still would he even acknowledge the boy as his own?

"If he denies me, then I'll deny him," Bulma murmured. "I'll show him I can be as cold blooded as he. My son will know his father, but only when his father is man enough to accept him as his son!"

With these words Bulma sealed the fate of her son in security. A large knife cut through the confused feelings developing for Vegeta, and the strange uncertainty of a child she had seen in ultrasounds. Where Vegeta was deprived of love, Trunks would be smothered with it. Then Vegeta would see that his choice to cut out would be fore the best. Still part of her hoped in some way that when he returned he would acknowledge the boy.

"You won't be alone. He'll be there for you when I cannot," echoed in the small bathroom. The words sounded as clearly as if Vegeta were sitting next to her. Bulma shot up out of the water, sitting bold upright. A ribbon of droplets splashed into the tepid bath behind her and she gasped.

"Vegeta?" she blinked, glancing around.

Bulma then gasped to hear harsh laughter behind her temples. Back and forth she glanced, standing up stark naked with only bubbles sliding down her bare breasts and hips. Leaping out of the tub Bulma bounded across the slippery floor with wet snapping sounds of feet sticking momentarily to tile. Large spots of wetness spread on the plush nap carpet from Bulma dashing around the empty large bedroom.

"Foolish woman," came the voice again. "To think you could get rid of me so easily?"

"Where are you! Show yourself you son of a bitch!" Bulma shouted to the empty air. Unmoved by her nakedness she darted to the balcony. Curtains swayed lazily before the shut French doors. Grasping both handles she shoved the door open and stepped into the frigid air. A thin skin of water still cloaked her skin, chilling her to the bone.

"You can deny it all you wish, but I am here," Vegeta again cackled.

"Vegeta, dammit show yourself!" Bulma cried.

"Only you can hear me," Vegeta's voice lowered to a fierce whisper. "Unless you want the house to think you're as crazy as I know you are."

"Son of a bitch… where are you?"

"Far away from your inferior planet, idiot," came the answer, with a derisive snort. "I see your mind is not as puny as the other weak humans if you can hear me so clearly."

Bulma suddenly gripped the railing of her balcony, glancing wildly around. Silvery light from the full moon beamed down on her, and she snapped her vision up to its hypnotic pearly orb. Clouds ringed the disc, not daring to slide overtop and eclipse the goddess of night. Covering her breast and her blue triangle of curls with either hand she blinked into the almost tangible moonbeams.

"You… you're with me… and I can feel you," Bulma gasped, shivering from head to toe. Closing her eyes she felt as if she had someone right next to her.

"I underestimated you, woman. It pleases me to see the connection is so strong. Your thoughts are quite amusing and loud at even this vast distance. Sometimes I can hardly sleep," Vegeta complained.

"In my mind… you mean telepathy," Bulma stammered, wiping away tears. "But what was this shit about not being here and HIM being here?"

"I didn't say HOW I couldn't be here, Woman," Vegeta snickered. "I assumed you'd be too weak to hear my thoughts through the link. As the Prince of all Saiyans I'm possibly the most powerful telepath you're likely to be in the presence of. How do you think I can communicate to my warriors without need of those blasted scouters?"

"But I'm not a Saiyan, dumb shit!" Bulma cried. "Why didn't you TELL me you could hear me! How dare you hold back on me?"

"You never asked," Vegeta smugly replied.

Wiping angry tears away, Bulma backed into the house again. It was far too cold to remain outside, even though she didn't care much that she was nude to the world. Nobody was around this time of night to see, still she gathered up her pink robe and tied it around her body. Now wearing fuzzy slippers she moved out to the balcony to gaze up at the moon.

"You're wondering why you desire looking at the full moon, aren't you?"

"I can't hear your thoughts," she murmured.

"You could a while ago, when you thought of me, woman," Vegeta answered. "Remember when I said I couldn't shut you out? This is evidence of that. I hadn't wished this to happen, but I see it cannot be avoided. We are alike you and I, no matter how disturbing that may seem. But unlike you I can control my thoughts."

"Then you know everything that I thought about you, you son of a bitch. I didn't want to have feelings… but I can't stop from wanting to hate you and…"

"Why do you think I left, fool?" Vegeta asked, annunciating the insult like a term of endearment. "The temptation to be around you could be a liability, not an asset! Did your kings of old not sequester their women and children into harems? You're the bearer of my male offspring. And as such, it's your responsibility to care for him."

"On Vegeta, raising children was all left up to the women, wasn't it?" she whispered, struggling to comprehend. A series of images flashed through her mind, and she staggered to try and absorb them. Vegeta kept the link open only on his terms, for she could feel a flat slab slam against her mind.

"Because we have mingled genetic material, we have a rapport. A link. And that is why you and I must learn self control. I cannot fight if I'm worrying about you hanging on me…" he said.

"I can protect myself, Vegeta," said Bulma.

"Can you protect yourself from your rash bouts of stupidity, woman? I cannot tolerate acts of recklessness. Although you bear my son you still must prove you can survive and be worthy of the honor. To live through the first two years of childhood and survive the birth of a Saiyan son will assure you of such…"

"But you mean others tried and died? Were they killed?"

"They died from the strain of birth. But I think you're too damn stubborn to die," Vegeta cursed.

"Where are you? How long will you be away?" she asked, squeezing the railing of the balcony.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. But know this, I will see my son once before I go off to fight the tin cans. I expect you'll be ready for my return," he said.

"So I'm supposed to sit and spin waiting while you become a Super Saiyan. Talk about being hard up," she muttered. "Does this mean we have a… thing?"

"Idiotic woman, we share an offspring. Though I hate the thought, mingled genes show a link to my bloodline. That cannot be removed. And the needs of the body can be fulfilled in other ways then your limited physical mating," Vegeta answered.

Bulma suddenly thought of Gohan and Krillen. Faltering images she flung towards the full moon, instinctively using it as a focus for her thoughts. Vegeta's presence near her strengthened her and she could feel and hear his amused cackle again. "Those idiots stumbled upon it. That is exactly how, Bulma."

"You call me woman, and yet…"

"You are THE woman. Bulma. And I will not deny my own carnal needs or yours during your sleep cycle. But don't dare interfere while I train, or I'll not hesitate to kill you when I return," Vegeta warned.

"How?" she asked.

"Stop asking stupid questions and go inside," Vegeta seemed to exhale in frustration. If she focussed hard enough she could sense a flickering image of him furrowing his brow impatiently.

Bulma's body tingled with hunger long denied. It had only been a month since they had sex together, but it felt like forever. All the emotions she locked up she struggled to keep in check, knowing and fearing Vegeta would deny her if she let him know them. Strangely she realized there were parts of her mind he didn't know, and kept those deeper impulses pushed away.

"Lie down and turn off the lights," came the next order. Bulma did so, still resenting Vegeta. Still she was curious about what would happen next. Across light years of space and time he was there in some form or another.

Bulma turned off the lights, and lay back on her bed. Up and down her breasts rose with each breath. Slowly a tingling shot over her skin, feeling like feather soft touches of a gloved hand. "You must focus Bulma if this is to work."

"How?"

"Didn't I say to stop asking fool questions?" he said sharply. "You're too damn curious. Now do you want to do this or not?"

"So you're going to be the Prince of my dreams?" she laughed, her whole body rolling back and forth. Relief poured over her like soft cooling water and she felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach.

"Shut up," Vegeta responded.

"Can you feel this?" Bulma thought, slowly bringing her hand up to rub over her silk covered body.

"What do you think?" Vegeta answered, his breath a bit fast. Slowly Bulma undid her robe, and tossed the halves back. Crossing her arms she gently touched her breasts.

"Do you like what you feel?"

"Continue," Vegeta rasped, a low growl in his thoughts now. "I know what you do when I'm not there…"

"Pervert!" she snorted. Vegeta laughed again, and she continued. Through every touch of her body she sensed Vegeta in some far-off place, laying across a rude bunk in a ship. For a split second she saw herself looking up at a curved ceiling and a central pillar, while stars slid past high circular portholes.

"That's it…" Vegeta growled. "Think of nothing else. But how much you want me."

Bulma willed her mind to focus on the soft pinches she gave her flesh. Light years away Vegeta stood in front of a floor length mirror. Slowly he pulled of his gloves, one by one and smirked at his reflection. For a minute Bulma's features were superimposed on his own. Vegeta caressed the flat planes of angular muscle at the same time, making sure to send every sensation of velvety tan skin towards Bulma.

Bulma's eyes snapped open. For a split second she felt Vegeta's body above her own. Strangely she felt herself tingling with rapid fire pulses. Though she saw nothing if she closed her eyes she could see Vegeta squatting on the floor in front of the mirror, as if kneeling between her legs. He braced both hands on either side of a phantom body.

Simultaneously Bulma felt a phantom limb moving over her sizzling skin. They were united mentally over no distance but that between two intertwined minds thinking the same thing at the same time. Only the desire to please each other existed. Her piercing shriek resounded in the empty room, filled now with the sounds and whimpers of Bulma's ecstasy. Vegeta grinned devilishly into the mirror, swearing he could see and feel Bulma there with him. Vegeta moaned at the sensation of someone leaning up and kissing his lips briefly before falling to the bed again.

"Bulmaaaaa!" he snarled, beating the floor with one fist.

"Vegetaaaaa!" Bulma screamed in a mass of shudders. For five minutes she could not stop trembling. Every inch of her skin burned, and the pent up resentment burst free from her aching heart. Around her the sheets soaked with her own sweat from the welcome lovemaking. Hugging her knees she could swear Vegeta was there, pressed against her body with his hard reassuring warmth.

Inside her mind's eye she could see Vegeta retreating to lay on the bed. He wrapped muscular arms around himself, curling into a ball and feeling Bulma's presence as if she were there. Both breathed at the same rate, loneliness purged from the joint act of pleasure.

"This is how it can be, Bulma," he whispered.

"You didn't forget me, Vegeta," she sniffled, kissing the backs of her hands and wishing it was his cheeks. Vegeta's cheeks burned with a blush.

"Idiotic woman. I will return. But remember, don't interrupt my training," he answered. Bulma nodded wearily, pulling the sheets around her and falling into a deep sleep. Somewhere deep in space she knew Vegeta was doing much the same, thinking of her face in his dreams of earth. Neither could do without the other, though they'd ever admit it was anything resembling love.


	12. Trunks meets the Briefs

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it belongs to Toei Animation Co. Ltd. and was created by Akira __Toriyama__. However the __Oc's__ Bakelite, Polly __Atomica__, Infrared and __Melmac__ are mine as is the plot of this fan fiction. It means no harm to the awesome anime and __manga__! I make no money from this!_

* * *

Four months passed in the blink of an eye. For Bulma's best friend it had been filled with helping the VP of Capsule get used to being a single mother. The months that Bulma and she spent alone preparing for the eventual return of the cyborgs had rushed far faster by then she could have imagined. The words of a mysterious lavender haired youth had served as a blueprint for what was to come. Her parents had wondered why their little girl had suddenly moved away to a small vacation home in the mountains with her new best friend, but they thought little of why. Unable to hide her pregnancy any more Bulma had taken her friend into trust.

So that night when Bulma felt strange pains in her body, she wondered if it was just a false labor. Groaning she held her side and shuffled over to pick up the phone. Hastily she stabbed buttons.

"Hello?" she called.

"Yes? Bulma, is that you? You sound panicked?" asked the female voice at the other end.

"I… I think the baby's coming. I need…"

"Hold on! I'm on my way. Get the suitcase you packed, and wait!" Dr. Atomica's voice urgently barked. Bulma prayed the next contraction would not be too soon.

Ten minutes later the front door swung open admitting the dark haired scientist. She pushed hair, now dyed dark purple out of her face and shoved her key into her purse. Just inside the door stood a small valise with the Capsule logo on the side. The emergency bag was all ready to go, but where was the mother to be?

"Oh crap… where is she? Bulma!" she called.

"In here!" Bulma panted, somewhere from the small sitting area. Dr. Atomica reached her in only two seconds, seeing Bulma's pale face clammy with sweat. The capsule scientist sat on the couch, trying to tie her shoes over her bulging abdomen.

"I've got the engine running. We can get to the clinic in fifteen minutes tops," said Dr. Atomica, sliding her arm around Bulma's waist to help her stand. Not protesting the help, Bulma let the scientist walk her out to the front door, stopping only for her valise.

Into the cold morning they hurried. Over Bulma's shoulders Dr. Atomica draped her raincoat, and guided her to the waiting car. Exhaust from the tailpipe wisped up into a small white cloud, the same consistency as their breath misting from their mouths. She opened the front passenger door for Bulma, and then assisted her friend in sitting down sideways. Then Bulma swung her feet around and panted with the effort. Each step seemed to sap her of more strength.

"I'm putting your bag in the back seat. You all clipped in?" Dr. Atomica queried, wiping sweat from her own brow.

"Did… did you call the Nanny to take care of your daughter?" asked Bulma.

"Miss Shasta's taking care of her. Don't worry. Curie's fine. Still fast asleep. As soon as I get you to the hospital I'll give her a shout and she'll bring my daughter over," said Dr. Atomica. Bulma nodded, knowing that she was in reality hard pressing another young mother, but Atomica jamming down on the accelerator banished that thought with the whine of the engine. Bulma breathed deeply, counting the seconds till her next contraction.

"I hope it's not a false alarm," Bulma apologized. "Like the last two times."

"Don't you worry about that. We'll get you to the birthing center, you'll see," Atomica promised. The faintest bands of purple were just turning a lighter blue with the onset of dawn amidst the spires of West City. On the way they passed the large general hospital, and then hung a left towards a more nondescript building.

Bulma knew why. Inside was a special doctor, trained to handle any emergency for her special case. They would not tell her parents where she had been. As oblivious as they were, she knew that they would be furious for her hiding a prospective grandson. Still, she couldn't take any chances, and Dr. Atomica had her instructions about who to call, and when.

They pulled into the waiting area, and Bulma was surprised to see two uniformed medical staff bringing out a wheelchair for her. Turing to her friend she accused, "Wait, you said this was discrete!"

"I called them to let them know to expect you. Don't worry…" said Atomica, pulling the brake. She opened her door and rushed around to get Bulma's, but the first orderly had reached the handle first.

"Miss Briefs?" he asked. "Dr. Atomica called. Is there anyone else you want to inform?"

"You want to call your parents yet?" asked Atomica, grabbing the overnight bag. She hovered nearby watching the two personnel in white smocks helping Bulma to sit. Again she groaned, holding her midsection.

"You'll have to wait here," said the one orderly.

"She… she's a friend," gasped Bulma.

"I called for heaven's sake!" Dr. Atomica snapped, pushing the first young orderly aside.

"She knows," said the smocked female, which Bulma realized was Dr. Iodine.

She pushed the male orderly to grab the handles of the wheelchair and push it as fast as possible into the front. Past the security point they all hurried, moving Bulma through a long white hallway blurred with blue labeling on the walls. Very few people moved about in this place, unlike a traditional hospital. Anyone she did see were more personnel wearing the high collared buttoned smocks the first two orderlies sported. More of them clustered around, helping to lift her out of the chair and into a gurney.

"I'm fine," Bulma gasped. Then pain shot through her, and she felt the intervals shorten. All she could do was groan loudly, gripping the nearest orderly's arm.

"Will you want an epidural?" asked Dr. Iodine.

"God YES," groaned Bulma. She passed out in the next wave of contractions lacing her abdomen and belly with fire.

* * *

Soon Bulma was screaming her pain in a birthing suite, her friend at her side, and a nervous three year old left in the care of Bulma's nanny. Miss Shasta was paid enough not to question her employers, and diligently cared for Dr. Atomica's two year old while both women disappeared into the hospital maternity ward. Now wearing a smock like everyone else's, Atomica helped position her friend on her side while they slid the needle into Bulma's back. She felt the numbing relief, and fought back the tears.

"It's for real," Bulma joked weakly.

"I'd say so. Just relax. We've got a long time ahead since it's your first," Atomica nodded, squeezing Bulma's hand. Nodding her thanks, Bulma then let herself be rolled to that awkward position with both feet placed in two stirrups. Ahead lay fifteen hours of blinding pain only relieved by that thick needle that had been poked into her spine.

"Vegeta, I wish you were here," she whispered through the surges of each contraction.

"I am here," whispered his voice in her ear. "And you will be fighting hard for him."

"Vegeta," she murmured in relief.

"Who's she talking to?" asked Dr. Iodine, standing to Bulma's left.

"Bulma, stay with us," Dr. Atomica urged.

Shaking her head, Bulma lay back to again rest. She felt the touching stir of her Saiyan brushing through her thoughts, and knew he had seen or sensed was about to come. Behind her temple she heard him speak once more, "Get on with it, Bulma. Have the brat all ready!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Bulma shouted aloud.

"That's it, get mad! You're going to HAVE this baby! It's coming!" Atomica shouted in her ear. Bulma squeezed her friend's hand tightly, then whimpered Vegeta's name.

"Bulma, be brave. Fight for our son," Vegeta said. "You'll see me soon. And what I've achieved!"

"Vegeta…" Bulma again shouted, pushing hard with all her might.

"That's it, another good push!" shouted Atomica. Hot blood pounded in Bulma's ears, drowning out the beeping of the stats monitor and the whoosh of her breath.

"I can see the head!" shouted Dr. Iodine, reaching between Bulma's legs. "One more good push Bulma!"

Half screaming Bulma bit her tongue, squeezing deathly tight on Atomica's hand. She was sure it would be black and blue, but the scientist held her own grunt of pain. Eyes pressed tightly shut, and Bulma mustered everything. Yet through it all, Vegeta was suddenly gone. For that moment she felt alone once more. Anger surged and she screamed loudly with the last contraction.

"That's it!" laughed Dr. Iodine.

"You did it Bulma! You did it!" Atomica laughed. Bulma gasped, tears again blurring her eyes, coupled with the sensation of something slithering out of her which was warm and wet and alive. A shape was removed, and she found herself sobbing.

"Where is he? Where's my son!"

Deep blue eyes fixed into everyone's faces, and then the youth had screamed its outrage to the cold delivery room. Dr. Polly Atomica dabbed sweat from her friend's face as Bulma reached out with both arms to hold the child. Glancing down Bulma saw the red face scrunched in a yawn, and then two blue eyes the same shade as hers blinking in confusion. A small hand reached up and grabbed a length of her own hair. All she saw through the cap they pulled over his head was a fuzz of lavender.

"Trunks… hi there little guy! You put your mom through hell," Bulma laughed, suddenly sobbing like a baby herself. Arms wrapped around him and she held the small bundle of life close. Just under her chin Trunks lay his head and breathed softly. All thoughts of Vegeta vanished, and Bulma felt the warmth of her son seeping into her once cold body.

"Excuse me, but what name should we put on the certificate? I know it's confidential…" Dr. Iodine asked, holding a clipboard.

"His name is Trunks," Bulma said, snapping her eyes open. She struggled to sit up, feeling sticky with blood that they tried to clean up.

"Trunks Briefs," said Dr. Atomica. "Good name."

"Dr. Atomica, your daughter's waiting outside," said another voice.

"Go on, I'm fine. And please… call my parents!" Bulma pleaded, to Dr. Atomica's torn look.

"If that's what you want, then you've got it. You did GREAT!" Dr. Atomica laughed, letting herself be led out to the lobby where Curie was patiently waiting.

* * *

Hours later, both Briefs raced into the center. A hurried chat with Dr. Iodine confirmed what had happened. Apparently Bulma wasn't the only one who knew about the special organization responsible for the entire operation. Dr. Briefs himself had top level clearance, havign provided many of the inventions they used. A pity that Bulma did not know her own father was a member of the very organization devoted to keeping the half saiyan pregnancy discrete. Yet they had no time to tell him the nature of the child because he stormed in yelling for his daughter.

"I can't BELIEVE she had a CHILD all along and didn't TELL us! What was she THINKING?" Dr. Briefs snapped.

"Dear you know I was right! A woman's intuition is never wrong!" Bunny Briefs cooed, grabbing her husband's arm.

"Oh great," Bulma groaned, holding Trunks closer to her breast. Dr. Atomica snapped her head up from where she was sitting next to a small girl with light lavender hair.

"Mommy?" the toddler asked.

"Here they are," Dr. Atomica said.

"Might as well let them in," Bulma nodded. Repositioning Trunks at her breast she draped the blanket over her shoulder to hide her bare torso. Dr. Atomica set Curie down in the playpen to the left of Bulma's private hospital bed and went over to open the door.

Behind it stood Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, both wearing different expressions. Dr. Brief's face creased with anger while his wife hid her open mouth behind her hand. They pushed past Dr. Atomica and rushed into the small room to see their only daughter lying there with something in her arms.

"Just WHAT is the MEANING OF this young lady?" Dr. Briefs spluttered. His moustache twitched, then his eyes widened to golf ball size behind his glasses to see a baby with bright blue eyes staring up at him.

"Mom, Dad, this is your new grandson. Trunks Briefs," Bulma said, holding the baby up to her excited mother. Taking a bottle of breast milk that lay to one side, she passed it after her mother scooped Trunks into her own arms.

"Ohhh BULMA! He's adorable!" Mrs. Briefs cooed, clapping her hands.

"Princess, why didn't you say something!" Dr. Briefs spluttered, flopping down into a chair. He reeled with the dizziness of it all. He was finally a grandfather.

"But she did! I knew you were having a baby! Why didn't you tell your mommy and daddy, Princess! We were worried SICK! If I didn't get a call from your friend once in a while…"

"You told them?" Bulma snapped, glaring at Dr. Atomica.

"I didn't!" Dr. Atomica protested. "I only called them and told them what you wanted!"

"Then who?" asked Bulma, glaring at her mother.

"Your boyfriend of course!" Dr. Briefs shouted. Trunks started to cry, pumping his little fists despite his grandmother's efforts at swinging him back and forth. Bulma reached for the baby again, and her mother wheeled around to glare at her husband.

"My what?" Bulma stammered.

"I presume he's the baby's father!" Dr. Briefs grunted.

"But that's not possible; he said he wasn't coming back till…" Bulma confirmed, shivering from head to toe.

Just inside the doorway another shape loomed, peeking in. Bulma tensed in fear, seeing a face she hadn't glimpsed in ages. Dr. Atomica wrung her hands, moving close to her daughter as Dr. Briefs pressed his hand to his head.

"I presume this is partly your doing, young man?" dr. Briefs snapped, pointing his finger at the tall man with spiky dark hair. Brown eyes took in the sight of Bulma as the forgotten figure strode in and blinked down at Bulma.

"Oh man, Bulma… he's… wow…" gasped a familiar voice.

"Oh crap," Bulma groaned, blinking up at him. "Yamcha… how the HELL did you find me?"

"I've been watching you babe! You could have told me, you know!" Yamcha protested, his scarred face crumpled with worry.

"But… but…" Bulma stammered. "How could you possibly know?"

"It's okay, Doc. I'm here now," yamcha said as he turned around at the furious Doctor who had suddenly pushed his way to shaky feet.

"You… you've a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Yamcha!" Dr. Briefs shouted, with his face the color resembling a radish, and his hair sticking out just like the leafy top.

"But he doesn't look much like you," Mrs. Briefs whispered, wringing her hands. She glanced anxiously back and forth from her husband to Yamcha, and then back to Bulma. Groaning, Bulma clutched her baby tightly, trying to shush him from howling his lungs out.

"Mom, Dad it isn't what you think!" Bulma shouted.

"Everyone calm down!" Yamcha suddenly exploded. "Dude, that baby's scared! We shouldn't be screaming!"

Shocked, both parents snapped their mouths shut, and Dr. Atomica drew in her breath sharply. Tears gleamed in Bulma's eyes, but she fought them back. Angrily she brushed them away and glared up at her erstwhile boyfriend. "Yamcha… thank you," she panted, barely restraining her temper.

"It's okay Bulma," he said quietly. "Maybe I should take your dad out for a cup of coffee while you and your mom chat?"

"I… this is…" Dr. Briefs wheezed, holding his chest. Yamcha extended a hand and gently guided the older man out despite his stammering.

"But Yamcha… you idiot!" Bulma shouted.

"Bulma, trust me," he said, glancing over his shoulder. "It's better this way."

"But I didn't ask you to…" Bulma stammered.

"It's all right honey. You can tell me the truth," Bunny whispered, pressing her finger to Bulma's lips. Glancing at her furious husband she said, "Go with him dear. Bulma and I need to talk woman to woman."

"All… all right, but this talk isn't over young lady!" Dr. Briefs snapped at Bulma. She winced and felt the soft touch of her mother's hand. Dr. Atomica picked up Curie, who was whimpering at the shouting as much as Trunks had been before. Yamcha held a finger to his lips and guided Dr. Briefs out with a hand on his arm.

"Oy," Dr. Atomica sighed.

"Dr. Atomica, why don't you go home sweetie?" Mrs. Briefs said gently, turning to her.

"Go home. It's okay. I'll call you later," Bulma sighed, nodding at her concerned friend. Dr. Atomica nodded, and went over to hug Bulma and Trunks goodbye. Carrying Curie on her hip she grabbed her purse and exited the room. The door clicked shut leaving Bulma alone with her mother.


	13. Facing Facts

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it belongs to Toei Animation Co. Ltd. and was created by Akira Toriyama. However the Oc's Bakelite, Atomica, Curie, Infrared and Melmac are mine as is the plot of this fan fiction. It means no harm to the awesome anime and manga! I make no money from this!_

**Chinks in the Armor**

**_Facing Facts_**

* * *

Out in the lobby Dr. Briefs sulked silently. Seated across from Yamcha he said nothing to the young Z warrior who cupped his own hands around a small mug of expresso. Down into the cup the former desert hyena peered, seeking desperately the reasons for what had just transpired. If only Bulma had told him what was going on he could have helped her.

"You know how it is. Once Bulma's made up her mind, Kami help anyone who gets in her way," Yamcha said.

"You think I don't know my own daughter, young man!" griped Dr. Briefs, narrowing blue eyes behind his thick glasses. Due to the strength of his prescription they magnified his eyes to the dimensions of an intent owl rather then an absent minded professor.

Yamcha however would not be intimidated by someone he knew for the last ten years. After all, he had lived a good amount of his life at Capsule as Bulma's on and off again boyfriend. Only months ago he had disappeared into his desert retreat to train for the androids with the help of Puar. Unfortunately the last time he had seen Bulma face to face he knew something was up when she threw the flowers back in his face. Had his suspicions been true? Yet Yamcha only needed to look at the boy once to know it wasn't his.

How it hurt. Yet his affection and love for Bulma melted any desire for revenge. All he ever wanted was to make her happy. Now was his chance to be her hero; the charming man who would sweep her off her feet and tell her everything was all right. Then he snapped his attention to the matter at hand: convincing an angry father that he would take care of Bulma's future. Most likely they had no clue who the father was.

So drawing in a starting breath he coughed, "Dr. Briefs, sir. You don't need to worry about Bulma. I mean she's in good hands."

"She's a big girl. And she seems to have made it VERY clear she doesn't need Daddy to bail her out!" Dr. Briefs lamented. He swallowed a mouthful of coffee as equally biter as his mood.

"I know it hurts, but I watched her, for what it was worth," said Yamcha. "Why do you think I came and tried to make peace a while ago? I put two and two together, and figured she must be pregnant."

"Then why in HELL didn't you tell me sooner! I'm her father!" Dr. Briefs slammed his fist on the table. Coffee cups rattled.

Yamcha exhaled, and then leaned forward. "Because maybe she thought you would just accept it like you do everything ELSE in her life?"

"And what does THAT mean?" Dr. Briefs demanded.

"Face it sir. When she went off to Namek you didn't seem worried about what she went through. But I watched almost every moment! She fought for her LIFE! And the least you could have done was held her and patted her back! Did it ever dawn on you she needed her Daddy then? And maybe now she's figuring she needs to go it on her own because she knew you couldn't be bothered?" Yamcha ranted. He could not stop the angry string of words. All the time on King Kai's planet he had seen Bulma's trials, unable to help in his frustration.

"You are out of line, young man!" Dr. Briefs retorted.

"Yeah well maybe I am. But you know what? Bulma always came to me when she needed a shoulder. Because you and mommy dearest weren't there. You were too busy worrying about your latest gizmo, and she was hung up on finding something to wear! Where were you two when King Piccolo was going to blow up the world, huh? Bulma called you for HOURS and all you did was hang up on her!" Yamcha continued.

"You can talk! Where were YOU all these months when the child needed his FATHER?" Dr. Briefs shouted back. Both men gripped the sides of the table, staring each other down in their verbal sparring. Dr. Atomica stood at the periphery of the battle unseen. Shaking her head yet again she took her daughter's hand and decided it was best to butt out. She had done her part. Now it was up to Bulma to decide who else to let in on her secret. When Bulma needed her, she would be there.

"You're right. I deserved that," Yamcha held up a hand. "But we both let her down. She shuts people out. Remember how stubborn she is?"

"She was always like that," Dr. Briefs sighed. Shoulders hunched over as he grabbed his coffee for a shred of warmth.

"Well the kid's born. Now you're a grandpa. Isn't that worth something? Can't we forget this for Bulma's sake?" asked Yamcha.

"Fine. For the sake of my little Princess I'll forgive you. Provided you step up and be a man. I suppose the fact you're here means you're serious," said Dr. Briefs. He reached over and held out his hand. Yamcha nervously took it, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Was Dr. Briefs blind? Or was it just wishful thinking. It was so easy to pretend that baby was his. Perhaps it could wait till the blood test, Yamcha decided. Right now they needed him. Bulma would probably want it kept a secret. He could feel it in his bones, and knew Bulma would tell when she was ready. How well he knew her. Firmly he shook Dr. Brief's hand and the two of them nodded.

"Will you be marrying her then?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"I… I mean… well… if she wants it," Yamcha nodded.

"Good man. Now let's go see the future heir to my company," Dr. Briefs laughed cheerfully. He slapped Yamcha on the shoulder. Both men rose from their table and wandered back to the room. Inside Yamcha felt hollow and sick at himself for the white lie. Sooner or later Vegeta would return, and he would have to face the truth. Or would he?

"Darn you Vegeta. I guess you got to my girl before I did. Joke's on me," Yamcha told himself. "But I swear if you ditch the kid, you'll answer to me and Goku!"

Back in Bulma's room, both mother and daughter took turns tending to Trunks. Now Mrs. Briefs held the sleeping baby in her arms while sitting in the large corner rocking chair. He snuggled into his grandmother's sizable bosom and stuck his tiny thumb into a cherubic mouth. Bunny reached into her purse and pulled out a small black knit cap. Bulma watched her mother tug the hospital cap off and replace it with the second.

"Mom, what's that for?" Bulma wondered.

"It looks so cute on him, doesn't it?" cooed Bunny. "I always told myself if I had a son he'd wear this because he'd be such a handsome devil!"

"If you only knew," Bulma inhaled.

"What? It's obvious this little man looks JUST as handsome as his father," Bunny Briefs giggled.

"Mom, I have to tell you something, and it's gotta remain a secret," Bulma gulped.

"What, that your young man's coming back soon? I'm sure he'll want to see his son before he fights those awful nasty robots!" Bunny reasoned. It was odd to see her so on top of things, and for Bulma it was a frightening prospect. How could the reality escape her father and dawn so easily on her normally ditzy mother whose days were consumed with the pursuit of high fashion and what tea cakes to serve?

"I guess you know that Yamcha's not the father," sighed Bulma.

"He looks nothing like this handsome young Prince," Bunny sniffed. "It's so obvious he has his father's brow and face shape. Though he looks a lot like your father did when he was young."

"I'm sorry Mom. I guess you're sharper then I thought," Bulma admitted shyly.

"I may not be a super genius like you and your father, but I do know faces. I've seen and heard how you and Vegeta make love. You beat me to him, and it's only fair. Now he's given you a beautiful son! But when are you two getting married?"

"Mom, I don't' want to get married," Bulma blurted out. Bunny blinked at her with surprised blue eyes.

"Why ever not? My goodness you have to!"

"Because it would ruin everything. He's such an arrogant prick. And besides, all he cares about right now is fighting the androids. The last thing he needs is to worry about a wife and kid," Bulma explained.

"Nonsense!"

"Would you want him underfoot? Why all he'd do would be bitch and complain and rant that we're distracting him. He said so himself!" Bulma snapped.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Briefs murmured, rocking back and forth more vigorously. "He must be more worried about you two then you thought. I mean he's probably just saying those things to scare you when he really cares enough to keep you safe."

"Are you kidding me, mom?" Bulma laughed harshly.

"He's going off to war. Of course he has to be away. I suppose a wedding will have to wait," Mrs. Briefs sighed. "But what will the neighbors think?"

"I'll just tell them I wanted to have a kid before I got too old. So I used a sperm bank?" Bulma shrugged.

"That's not true!"

"Well it might as well be. Besides I want to keep it a secret. I don't' want everyone worrying about me and Vegeta. Because there is no 'us'."

"Whatever you want dear. But what if he comes back?"

"I'll worry about it when it happens then," Bulma decided. Bunny handed Trunks back to her daughter, and Bulma gently swayed back and forth in her own bed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dr. Atomica knocked on the door. After Bulma told her it was all right to enter, she orbited the room nervously. By now, Bulma had managed to get Trunks to quietly nurse at her chest. Although she managed to get the hang of it, she was chapped and sore. Not to mention having her friend regarding her with odd looks wasn't helping her nerves.

"What?" Bulma asked.

Glancing back and forth Dr. Atomica then narrowed the gap between her and Bulma so she stood only six inches away. In a low voice she demanded, "I saw your dad and Yamcha talking. I just want to know if you're NUTS or are you SERIOUS?"

"Shush!" Bulma held a finger to her lips. She readjusted her hold on Trunks so he could more effectively nurse.

"What if the baby's father comes back? If he finds out that Yamcha claims he's the father don't you THINK he'll be pissed?" Dr. Atomica whispered.

"Serve him right for leaving me," Bulma griped, glaring up at Atomica.

In response Dr. Atomica widened her eyes and backed away. She shook her head for a full moment, trying to wrap her brain around Bulma's reasoning which made no logical sense. Nevertheless in the language of emotion it rang very true and extremely clear. Crossing her arms over her chest she sat down in the chair Bunny occupied a half hour before. She huffed, "Bulma, that's bull and you know it! You said that you could hear his voice!"

"He could train here," Bulma answered, focussing her total gaze on Trunks rather then her friend. "And how did you know about me hearing ANYTHING!"

"Because, I can put two and two together. Have you forgotten you told me about your 'steamy encounters' where you claim you could feel him making love to you, even though he wasn't there?" laughed Atomica harshly. "Come on, you DID tell me that, or are you going to deny it?"

At these words, Bulma felt the hot rush of blood swarming under her skin. She just knew she had turned bright pink because Atomica smirked in triumph, "Aha! That proves it. And still it doesn't it OCCUR to you that he WANTS this baby, and has every intention of being involved in its life?

Bulma spluttered, "You… you don't know anything! It's just a quick lay! Besides I thought you were on MY side!"

"Side? Who said there is a side? Bulma, I'm your friend! I've been right next to you this whole time. Believe me I have nothing but you and the baby in mind. But don't you realize we all might be in danger?" Atomica protested.

"Duh, I know the androids are an issue! Capsule thanks to you and me has been working nonstop on preventive measures," Bulma countered. Back and forth from his mother to Atomica Trunks glanced. If not for the fact he was nursing he would be whimpering. Just what these two women argued about he had little idea, but Trunks squirmed uncomfortably from the emotions he picked up on.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm thinking about ALL of us. Vegeta isn't the sort of man you cross. I mean he almost DID blow up this planet! And don't you think he'll be PISSED when he returns to find Yamcha hanging around and your parents thinking this is HIS responsibility!" Dr. Atomica continued.

Pulling Bulma's breast from his mouth Trunks uttered a loud bawl. Bulma snorted in frustration, "Maybe so, but it's MY choice, lady! You of all people should know about that!"

Lowering the volume of her voice Atomica continued, "It's his baby too. And even though I can't stand Curie's father, she STILL gets to see him on weekends. For the sake of Trunks, you have to get Yamcha out of the picture and straighten this out!"

"And why are you saying that?"

Frustrated Atomica huffed, "Because, Trunks is half Saiyan. Like it or not, people are going to notice. And with the paranoia surrounding the Androids, people are going to ask questions. The Association might even try to bend rules to find out more about your son. The fact that Gero's inventions have gotten loose…"

"What are you trying to say? I thought they were friends of yours!"

Atomica held up a hand, cautioning, "Hardly friends. Only a necessity to be used and kept at bay, and appeased."

"So you're saying they might do something? That they're in league with Gero?" Bulma blinked. Trunks whimpered yet did not cry, rocked in his mother's arms. Fortunately the two women continued their argument in more subdued tones that held no less emotion.

"Look, who knows why they do what they do? They could have done something to stop Dr. Gero but they didn't. I'm not sure why they didn't, maybe he eluded even them. But what I'm saying is that Vegeta might be the only one strong enough to protect you, us all from being destroyed. And the LAST thing we need is him against us because of your petty spite!" Atomica stabbed a finger at her.

"Dammit you're pissing me off!" Bulma snapped through clenched teeth. "You're crossing the line."

"So are you. Don't come crying to me when Vegeta returns and he's pissed," Atomica growled. She leapt up from the chair, turning her back to Bulma. Fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. Bulma humphed also, wrapping her arms more tightly around her baby nursing there. Tense silence predominated, during which Bulma and Atomica fumed in their emotional stews. Bulma wondered why Atomica bothered to stay if she was so angry. What right did she have to judge Bulma anyhow?

Finally Atomica broke the silence. Only slightly turning her head she mumbled, "Bulma, I'm your friend. Even though I'm extremely pissed, I'm sorry to be preaching to you. Can we just… I don't want you to shut me out because we don't see eye to eye on…"

"You don't get it. I thought you'd understand…" Bulma plaintively sniffled.

"I am trying to. When Curie's father… finally came back he… I found out that he had found another woman. And you know the first thing he did?"

"What?" Bulma grunted.

"He wanted his daughter Curie. Even though he could give a damn less about me, he thought first of his daughter. And even if Vegeta might seem an inhuman monster, the fact is he KNOWS about his son. And he took the effort to reach across space in whatever way to pay attention. He didn't have to do that," Atomica pointed out.

"So?"

"So? Bulma, don't you get it? You shut him out. I heard you calling his name when you were in labor. And if he comes back and you continue to shut him out, that might be the one thing that keeps him from wanting to win this fight," Atomica reasoned.

"He wants to defeat the androids and prove he's stronger than Goku. He told me that was his primary goal," Bulma softly answered.

"Maybe so, but from all you've told me, he said that this was what he left you, didn't he?"

"He said that the baby would be here when he couldn't be," Bulma admitted, embarrassed. Recalling the exact words brought back uncomfortable feeling she fought hard to suppress.

"So don't you think you owe it to yourself to at least tell your parents Yamcha isn't the father? Or are you so ashamed that you'd hide behind him? Isn't it better just to admit the truth? I mean they are your parents and now's not the time for…"

"But my friends…" Bulma protested. Atomica moved close to the bed, and leaned over to wrap an arm around Bulma. The two of them embraced, careful not to squish Trunks between them.

"If they're your friends they'll accept it no matter what. I accept it, and I'm still here," said Atomica, drawing back.

"True. Look, can you do me a favor?" asked Bulma.

"Anything, name it," Atomica nodded.

"Get my father and mother in here? Tell them I have to get some more things off my chest?" Bulma responded.

"Sure," Atomica nodded, guessing what Bulma was about to do. Eagerly she reached for the doorknob, and then exited. Silently she prayed that Bulma would relent and set the record straight. Suddenly she slammed into Dr. Briefs and Yamcha who had been standing by the door the whole time.

"Excuse me," she said, tiptoeing back. Bulma let out a gasp to see that her father had stood there the entire time. Had he heard their discussion? Judging from the look of anger crossing Yamcha's face, she knew the answer.

"Dr. Atomica," Dr. Briefs grunted. "Excuse me."

"Bulma, you… I told you to trust me!" Yamcha snapped.

"Daddy, how long were you standing there?" Bulma cried.

Dr. Briefs marched into the room, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He asked, "Bulma, you could have told me the truth. You honestly expect that I wouldn't understand?"

Sad eyes regarded her from behind thick glasses. Yamcha heaved in deep breaths in an attempt to squelch his rising tide of anger. Energy crackled around his body, almost tangible. Dr. Atomica could not stop herself from darting in and grabbing Yamcha's wrist. She hissed into his ear, "You'd better tone it down. You don't want to let off any ki in here or else…"

"Let go of me," Yamcha growled, twisting his wrist in her grasp. Strangely tightly her fingers dug into his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Leave them alone, you've done enough harm," Atomica gritted.

"Yamcha, I think you'd better go," Dr. Briefs glared at the young warrior.

"But Bulma," Yamcha spluttered, not wanting to hit a woman. Nevertheless he was sorely tempted to shrug off Bulma's annoying friend and push her hard.

"Yamcha, this isn't your battle to fight. You'd better go now," Bulma gulped.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it," Yamcha growled. Shaking his head, he glared at Atomica clinging to his arm. Promptly the scientist released her hold and stepped back. With one last gaze at Bulma Yamcha stormed off, cursing under his breath.

"Good riddance," Dr. Atomica whispered.

On the sidelines, Bunny timidly poked her head around the door at that moment. Seeing things were at least sane she nudged her way beside Atomica to stand in the doorway. Both of them watched the scene unfold. Sitting next to his daughter's bed, Dr. Briefs rested his hand on his daughter's bedspread.

"Sweetheart, it was Vegeta all along?" said he. Bulma's nod confirmed this.

Bunny held a finger to her lips, nudging Dr. Atomica back.

"Maybe you'd better go home? Your nanny's sitting with your daughter, and I'm sure she's missing her mommy," whispered she. Dr. Atomica nodded, and then departed.

Bunny then entered the room, drawing the door shut behind her with a soft click. Still she maintained a safe distance during her husband and daughter's discussion. Trunks snuggled into her arms more securely, reassured that the whirlpool of emotions centered on him had at last calmed. In halting words Bulma told her parents the entire story. She owed them that much at least because she would need their support in the months ahead.

* * *

Far above earth, a spherical ship bashed its way through the upper layers of the atmosphere. Etched on the side of the glowing metal orb were the words, "Capsule 4." Multiple scorch marks and dents bore witness to the traveler's difficult journey. Even small pinholes had been melted and patched with ki in places. Inside the lone passenger guided his ship to the only home he had known since Freeza's demise.

Tensely black eyes regarded the expanding landscape spread beneath his craft. Gi and armor torn in dozens of places stretched over his muscular body. Sensing the door slamming down on his mental rapport with Bulma, Vegeta knew he had to return to earth, and fast. In the months of his trip, Vegeta had grown accustomed to their nightly astral lovemaking. There was not a moment that would not pass that he could not sense her feelings in part if he chose. Instead he devoted all his energy to achieving his goal of the Legendary.

Now he had to prove to the Woman that he would triumph. The last thing he needed was for her to be dead or worse. Sensing nothing confirmed his worst concerns: either Bulma couldn't respond or wouldn't. He would see form himself just why she had the audacity to push the Prince from her thoughts. Nobody dismissed the Prince of All Saiyans so lightly and got away with it.

As the ship plummeted earthwards, Vegeta heard the faint whistling of air thickening around. The louder the whine increased in volume meant the closer he reached the ground, and Bulma. A blinking navigation console bleeped frantically while the Prince twisted the joystick on a straight course to land. The last time he had crashed down at Capsule Mrs. Briefs had withheld her good cooking for almost two weeks. Only Bulma's barbecue had saved him from a fortnight of indigestion.

Gracefully this time, Capsule 4 extended its landing struts and hit the ground with only a jarring rumble. Smoke belched from its cooling engines, heralding his return. Only a hundred feet from the main dome Vegeta had parked the craft with no more incident then singed lawn under the bottom of his ship. Just outside the compound, the departing figure of a dark haired woman stopped in her tracks. She trembled from head to toe at the implications. On the way to her car she froze fast in place, waiting to see who would exit. Smoke had drifted between her and the driveway, blocking her view of where she was. Curiosity or insanity drove her to rush over to the ship and see if the Prince indeed had returned.

As before the hatch spun open, followed by the drop of the entrance ramp. Down the gangway marched the battered and triumphant figure of the Prince, his armor shattered yet still clinging to his torn gi. He sensed ki everywhere except directly in front of him. Just why he could not sense the life force of the trembling figure creeping within inches of the gangway he could not fathom. Yet he recognized the female as one of Bulma's scientists. She had told him just who was responsible for the replication of his armor's dense material from Freeza's original designs.

Vegeta flipped upwards, and then dropped on booted feet ten paces from the nervous scientist. Her dark purple hair fluttered in the residual smoke of the dying engines. Her mouth was opened wide as her eyes rounded behind her glasses.

"It'… it's you… P… prince Vegeta," she gasped. "Oh crap…"

"Explain yourself, slave," Vegeta grunted. "Where is the woman?"

Primal fear surged in her at the terrible gaze in his inhuman eyes. They pierced her soul, finding her wanting and reminding her she was a frail flea in comparison to his Saiyan might. Try as she might she could not turn and run in fear. Automatically she dropped to her knees before him. This caught Vegeta off guard, yet pleased him. At least this woman knew the proper obeisance due a Prince.

"You… you're looking for Bulma Briefs, right?" Dr. Atomica stammered.

"Correct slave woman. Where is she?"

"She… she's inside with your… her… baby," Dr. Atomica answered.

"Why can't I sense your energy?" Vegeta demanded, seizing her chin. Automatically she dropped to her knees.

"Sir… please…" she stammered, feeling the viselike grip of his gloved hand. He pushed her chin back and grunted. He owed this particular human a favor for constructing his new armor, and he would not have disintegrated her. Plus she had been smart enough to bow in his presence, something that insured her continued survival.

"That will do. Inform her that I am back. And tell Bulma's mother to have food and a bath ready. Immediately," Vegeta ordered. Releasing her chin he stepped back.

"Yes sir…" Dr. Atomica gasped. Relieved she was alive she darted back to the compound. Vegeta snickered in amusement. Humans were too easy to torment. Still he was troubled by the lack of any ki. Perhaps her energy was too feeble to even register, he told himself. This woman was that weak, Vegeta snickered. Little matter. There were more important things to attend to.


	14. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Bulma, Vegeta or Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama created it, and Toei Animation Co. Shuisha Bird Studios owns it. This is fanfiction written for entertainment only and means no harm to the series.

Chinks in the Armor-Reunion

* * *

So sorry this is so late, people! I have had massive writer's block. I hope this cures it though! Vegeta returns to reunite with Bulma, and meets his son Trunks for the first time!

Up the stairs Vegeta marched, towards the source of Bulma's tiny ki, and that of something stronger. The brat was in another room, it's ki small, but at least above average for a human he thanked the Legendary for. He turned the knob of the door, and then let it creak open.

"Vegeta," answered Bulma, rising from her chair. She set the magazine aside. "You didn't have to scare the hell out of my friend!"

"She announced my presence I see," Vegeta nodded, fluidly advancing towards Bulma. She backed away a step or two.

"You... look like crap. What did you do to the armor I made for you?" Bulma scolded him, her arms wrapped around her body. Vegeta continued towards her, then in one motion caught her around the waist and she felt the wall against her back.

"I've done it," Vegeta whispered. Bulma's heart pounded, as Vegeta's hands grasped her shoulders and he leaned heavily into her.

"Vegeta... what are you doing?"

"I've done it. Taken all the rage and desire and turned it into a means of becoming Super Saiyan, Bulma. Now I can take back what's rightfully mine. Don't you see?" Vegeta laughed deeply, grinning maniacally down at Bulma pressed between him and the wall. She then realized he was merely looking for someone to share his victory with.

"Good for you, Vegeta," Bulma blinked up at him. A tear threatened to form in her eye, and she relaxed in his arms.

"But there's another reason I've come," Vegeta whispered into her ear, his arms sliding around to enclose her. So tightly did he grip that she was imprisoned in bands of titanium, his arms as substantial and unyielding as granite. Yet he did not crush her or harm her. Bulma lay her head on his shoulder and wished he would release her arms that were trapped between them.

"Would you mind backing up a bit," Bulma whispered, nuzzling at his neck.

"Why," Vegeta demanded. His dark eyes bored holes into her very soul at that moment.

"Because it's hard to breathe... for one... and you're crushing me..." she panted.

"Like this?" he smirked, reaching down to wrap his hand around one of her legs and pull it upward over his hip. Bulma felt the hardness of his pelvis against hers, pinning her in place as effectively as his iron grip.

"If you think that's going to help," she gasped, chest heaving against his.

"Depends on what you want 'help' with," Vegeta answered. Gripping her other leg he flung that over his opposite hip, till she totally depended on the pressure of his unrelenting body for support. Cracked and broken armor pressed to soft cloth covered flesh. All the irritations of dealing with him bombarded her nerves at once along with the thrill of his proximity.

Bulma realized she was glad to see the jerk after all. So acting on her base instinct she squirmed. "Trying to get away, woman?" Vegeta taunted.

"How can I put my arms around your neck if you're pinning me dork?" she complained.

"Always bitching, never satisfied. I've missed our verbal sparring matches... in the flesh," Vegeta countered. Easing up a bit he allowed Bulma's arms trapped between them to slid upwards over the contours of his hard muscle. Comfortably she crossed them behind his neck, rubbing the juncture of where his spiky cone of hair started and his bare skin began. Sometimes she had been terrified to stare into that burning gaze. Now she thought more of him as a peer, realizing he found a 'use' for her, and she was not in danger. Oddly enough she felt safe as when he had pinned her down all those months ago.

"My angry, arrogant Prince. You look damn hot when you're pissed," she allowed herself to confess. Tunneling fingers through his hair she caressed his scalp, and inhaled the scent of his musk like an aphrodisiac. Leaning forwards she nipped his nose, then along the angular cheeks while tightening her thighs around his waist. Vegeta purred deeply, his pleasure rumbling through his throat at her surrender. Months of separation had not diminished the fire between them; carefully fanned by their nightly astral trysts. On the surface both exuded an air of indifference, yet left to their own devices they lowered their hard armors.

"And you look uglier then ever when you're angry," Vegeta panted, nipping at her lips. Not breaking the skin his bites peppered her soft sensitive skin, then worked to the rip of her ear. There he sank his canines in to draw blood. Bulma gasped and rolled her head back to feel his tongue lapping up the result crimson trickle. Then when he had licked it clean and the clotting factor started, he grunted, bumping his head alongside her to present his ear to her.

Lightly she traced her tongue along the shell of his distinctive ear. Vegeta shuddered at the action of her tongue poking in, her hot breath boiling the blood rushing to the surface of his skin. He would never have admitted how quickly his heart thumped now in response to Bulma's probing and nipping at his ear. He could hear the sounds of her breath, and rested his nose against the hollow between neck and shoulder. His gloved hands ran along the underside of her thighs, squeezing her like ripe fruit. Bulma winced at the pressure that almost brushed, but loved his clumsy yet sincere attempts at contact.

Setting her teeth on the shell of his ear, she then bit down. Though far more puny and blunt then his teeth she broke his skin, allowing his own blood to seep into her mouth. As he had done minutes before she swallowed the small drops of his blood before his Saiyan immune system kicked in. He healed from his wounds far faster, and she had only a small taste compared to how much he had lapped from her bite. Drawing back she saw the healing nick on Vegeta's ear, evident that she hat put her mark on him as he had on her. Still it had not marred the overall effect of their handsome and attractive countenances.

She might have expected a vampire bite to the shoulder. Yet the rustling of Vegeta's thoughts in hers scolded her. Such actions were relegated to the barbaric third classes, not the well mannered Royalty. "You think I want human teeth marks in my flawless skin. Woman what are you thinking?"

"It sounds like it would have been fun. But I don't want a huge hickey on my throat either. What WOULD everyone think?"

"My point exactly," Vegeta grunted. Bulma nodded with a giggle, then seized his lips with hers. Vegeta haltingly responded to the pace of the kiss, his teeth nipping at her tongue a bit sharply at times. Then he twisted his lips to shove his jaw against hers, suckling hard at her mouth. Bulma shivered at the dominating gesture, reminding herself this was a human custom he was forcing himself to adopt. Stopping his kiss he then crushed her to his body, holding her possessively tight like a child claiming a plush toy as 'theirs'.

A thin cry pierced his ears, causing him to wince. Glaring at Bulma she returned his look of irritation at the sound of their son howling. "That brat makes a hell of a lot of noise," Vegeta winced.

"You could at least see what he looks like," she said. Vegeta released her, letting her slide down his body to plant her legs under herself again. Backing away she grabbed hold of one of his hands pressed to his hip, and tugged.

"Fine, but make it fast," he growled. "I am anxious to sate my physical needs before returning to training."

"Very romantic you are," she complained, jerking at his hand. Rolling his eyes Vegeta reluctantly followed her towards the door of her room. She dragged him down the hall by his hand to the increasing volume of crying. It could hardly be called 'crying' because it sounded like a yelling demand rather then misery. Words that had no form that were primally demanding attention.

He followed her through the doorway to a blue hued chamber. All over the ceiling and walls were painted dozens of stars in gold leaf, while a sun shaped lamp beamed overhead. Bulma switched it on, then tugged him towards the dominant centerpiece of the room: a large rectangular box covered with soft fabric bearing lambs and ducks and other 'cute' animals. Still the predominance of blue everywhere soothed his eyes at the same time the baby's cries caused him to grit his teeth.

"Hey there, little guy. Daddy's home," she said, pulling Vegeta and positioning him to look down as she leaned on the other side and reached down towards the squirming bundle. At first Vegeta wasn't sure what he was looking at, blanket or flesh or a red plump face. Wisps of light purple hair stuck out of what appeared to be a silly black cap with horns of all things like some idiotic earth animal.

"What the hell is it wearing on is head?" Vegeta commented, peering at the 'baby' with the detachment of a scientist looking at a specimen. Then the shape became recognizable and was suddenly a squirming little person, flailing his arms and pumping while his face flushed red with irritation.

"Is Daddy scaring you with that mean face of his, Trunksy wunksy?" Bulma cooed in a ridiculously high pitched voice that irritated Vegeta even more then the baby's crying. Reaching in she lifted the kicking bundle out and settled him into her arms.

"Doesn't it ever shut up?" Vegeta huffed, arms folded across his chest. Yet something akin to terror ran through his veins, along with numbness. How could that weak thing be his offspring?

He stood in place, watching Bulma wander over to grab a blanket and toss it over one shoulder. Then Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Bulma unbuttoning her blouse to bare her breast. His eyes widened to see they were a size larger then he'd last seen them, burgeoning and ripe. Sitting down in the nearby rocking chair she positioned the baby's crying mouth at the rosy nipple and enticed it to feed. Vegeta wandered over, an expression halfway between disgust and fascination crossing his features.

Bulma reminded herself that a Prince never would see a baby or a nursery. Not in a society like Vegeta's. Perhaps the father would look at his newborn son and stand proud while the attendants whisked him off for care. There was so much she didn't know. Staring up at Vegeta she gave him her own look of frustration. Yet Vegeta was still here, standing cold and aloof yet looking at the baby they had made together.

"Hmm, it has the appetite of a Saiyan," Vegeta finally admitted. "But it looks NOTHING like a Saiyan child SHOULD look. And what's with the purple hair?"

"I guess not all Saiyan babies have black hair?" she glared at him. "You make it seem like MY Fault."

"It's as hideous as its mother," Vegeta grunted. "And just as weak and helpless."

"What did you expect? For Trunks to be drop kicking people? He's a baby, for crying out loud!!"

"A very HUMAN looking baby," Vegeta answered. Bulma's eyes narrowed and she almost gritted her teeth.

"Not like you were HERE to see it? His name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, in case you wanted or cared to know..." she growled at him.

That low growl awakened something in him. Suddenly he felt a surge of energy from the baby in Bulma's arms, and two blue eyes opened to look up at her. Crystalline and sapphire, the exact shade of the woman who held him, Vegeta noticed. He watched Bulma turn her attention to nursing Trunks, a bit jealous of the intimate contact the brat had with the woman he would rather be fucking now.

Yet his inner sense suddenly realized the baby's energy level was rising. It was not his imagination to see a faint crackling in the air around Bulma. She was unaware of the faint energy waves traveling through her from the infant. Trunks. That name sounded so... unsaiyan. How could this baby be his offspring. Yet when those eyes happened to glance up in his direction, he saw the set of the brow. And the largeness of the child's forehead. It dawned on him that it was very familiar.

Bulma removed Trunks from her breast and laid him across her shoulder. Lightly she patted his back till a small burp exited his small mouth. Not speaking Vegeta continued to watch though he was almost on top of Bulma now. Taking him from her shoulder she moved him toward her breast again. Once more Vegeta peered into those deep blue young eyes and a realization jolted him. Only a child of Vegetasei had that bone structures to its face, covered as it was in human flesh he saw the deep penetrating glare. Striking over he stood directly by mother and child, and glared down at the baby. Although it continued to suckle, it was looking right at him. Rather HE was looking at him.

"Hmm, he has a respectable amount of ki," Vegeta reluctantly rasped. He changed the angle of his head, examining Trunks even more closely for the first time. Bulma recognized a sense of curiosity rather then disgust in Vegeta's eyes, and inwardly rejoiced.

"Hear that Trunksy. Daddy's finally getting that you might just be a Saiyan after all," Bulma cooed.

"Don't say that word, It's... ridiculous," Vegeta snapped.

"What? He's YOUR son, Vegeta!" Bulma retorted, her face twisting in near fury that Vegeta was rejecting their child.

"Just a minute! I was not going to SAY that! You presume incorrectly, Bulma. I don't wish you to refer to me as 'Daddy'. Rather Father. It is the Saiyan way. I'm no 'daddy'. What are you thinking," he snorted. Relief relaxed Bulma's face. She let out a breath, sighing and releasing the tension in her shoulders.

"Your Father, I mean, Trunks, is finally getting the message," Bulma babbled in that high pitched tone again.

"He may be my son, but that doesn't change things. I still intend to fight the Androids to the exclusion of all other things," Vegeta interrupted.

"I figured that was the case. I don't need your help looking after him, if that's what you mean," Bulma answered matter of fact. "It's the Saiyan way right? I mean I can't expect a Saiyan Prince to be here when there's fighting to be done."

"Good you understand how things are. I cannot be bound by petty attachments. When the boy comes of age, he will be trained as a Saiyan warrior. But the first few years are up to the brat's mother," Vegeta explained calmly. Bulma nodded, her arms curled around Trunks possessively.

"That's not a problem. Besides, you'd scare him with that ugly mug of yours anyhow. Always going around pissed off," Bulma teased.

"Humph," Vegeta grunted, turning slightly away. "Whatever you want. But you show good sense knowing how things should be."

"Thank you,' Bulma suddenly said.

"I beg your pardon? What are you thanking me for?" Vegeta responded, turning again to face his woman and their son.

"For coming to look at him, and accepting that he's your son, as well as mine," Bulma said.

"Idiot, did I not SAY he would be with you when I could not? Your task is to raise the brat and provide the petty emotional attachments I will not give," Vegeta sniffed.

"That's right, Trunks. Momma's going to take GOOD care of you while Daddy... I mean your Father is out fighting androids," Bulma cooed to Trunks. Glancing up at Vegeta she coughed.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"I guess it's too much to ask for you to at least hold him," Bulma answered.

"It is," Vegeta answered. "I cannot give what you demand of me. That is not who I am. But he is my son. And that should be enough. I did not have to be here, but I am to see him."

"That's why I'm thanking you, silly," Bulma relented, standing up with Trunks still nursing. Leaning over she wrapped one arm around Vegeta and put the baby between them. Warmth from Trunks moved over to Vegeta, and he flinched a bit. Bulma gently kissed Vegeta's cheek, and then covered his lips in a soft sweet kiss.

"Will you be done nursing the baby soon?" Vegeta asked.

"Soon, your royal crankiness," she nodded, gazing at Vegeta with something he realized was affection. He accepted her, when he didn't think she would. She was highly intelligent, and would not demand more then he could give. Vegeta kept his arm around her, and pulled her and Trunks against him. For a second he held Bulma, but in a sense was embracing their son, though he'd never admit it in a million years.


	15. Ending and Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT. The anime/manga was created by Akira Toriyama, and is owned by Shonen Jump and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. This is a work of fan fiction and means no harm to the anime or manga it pays tribute to. I'm not making money for this.

No need for Armor

From the crib to his woman he glanced. Weighing heavily on his mind was the realization that the upcoming war with the Androids was about to dawn. He did not wish this to be the darkest hour though. Some instinct compelled him to protect, yet the other training inside of him advised to push her away. Nobody was around to see him, but she had to understand.

Bulma clung tightly to his arm. She knew it would only be a matter of time before that armor was put to good use. Still scorched and cracked it could be repaired. Yet could this tenuous new relationship, whatever it was, be similarly treated? How many holes would be punched in it from the effort to maintain their respective pride.

"You accept me and Trunks. You accept he's your son. What does that make us?" Bulma asked, finally voicing the question she had dreaded.

"Bulma…" he whispered deeply.

Vegeta's eyes were unreadable. At that moment there was hardly a human expression present on that handsome face of his. Then something shone through and she realized how his hand was trembling as he let her and the baby go. He nudged her away, then she felt him pull the child from her arms and struggle to hold it. Her own hands shaky she positioned his gloved hand behind the lavender haired head concealed in a cap, while twisting his left arm around their son's body.

"He feels like he'll break in my hands. Yet he's surpassingly strong. I can feel it. Yes, he's fit to be my son," Vegeta grunted. "But I can't let this phase me, Bulma."

"Just once… you're holding him?" she blinked, tears forced back as she blinked blue lashes. Pulling the baby to him for a second he hissed a series of syllables in his language. Her very body ached. She comprehended not the words, but guessed it was a Saiyan equivalent of dedication.

"Just once. You have no idea how many rules I'm breaking doing this," he gritted his teeth, glaring down at those piercing sapphires. His jaw unclenched though when he heard the noises from his son grabbing at his gloved thumb. For a second he wondered why the boy examined him so, with such burning scrutiny. That penetrating stare hearkened to that of the image he saw in the mirror. Trunks had the very eyes of a warrior. Yet he did not want to admit that to Bulma. Untried in battle, his son would have to prove himself before Vegeta could offer more.

"You've past your first test. Surviving birth. But now you must survive your first year. Alone with your mother you must live. Till you're of age to be trained. Till then…" Vegeta trailed off, standing statue still with that warm body transferring its heat through even the breastplate of his armor.

Trunks gurgled, and accidentally flailed his arms. One of them landed against Vegeta's breastplate, causing the Prince to snicker. "I'd better give you back to your mother. Or else I could accept you just challenged me."

"Actually it's time for his nap. He always squirms like that when he's tired," Bulma offered, wandering over to touch Vegeta's arm. Already Trunks eyes were starting to close from Vegeta's standing there so still without over-stimulating him. Vegeta's silence was contagious. Oddly enough Trunks was falling asleep in his father's arms.

"Hmm," Vegeta mumbled, swiveling around with mechanical precision. He marched over, baby, and all in his arms towards the ornate crib. Slowly he reached over and lowered Trunks, after holding the baby like something foreign that frightened and fascinated him. Straightening up, he pulled the flimsy cover over after having put the boy on his back. Then he again turned to Bulma.

She knew well the hunger in his eyes. Wandering over, she extended her hand to him. "We've unfinished business, Bulma," he hoarsely informed her.

"Yes, I know," Bulma nodded. "He'll sleep if we're quiet…"

"Very quiet," Vegeta grunted, suddenly scooping her up in his arms and phasing out of the room. Only a faint puff of air heralded their exit.

Once in the safety of Bulma's adjoining suite, Vegeta pushed the door closed with the heel of one boot. Bulma did not seem worried, and he wondered what that small speaker device that made a crackling sound signified. It sat on the bedside table next to a pair of glasses and a picture frame. He set Bulma down on the bed, then momentarily turned to pick up the picture. Blinking he realized the candid shot that Bunny had snapped of him next to Bulma. Eyes widened to realize that it was only shortly after he'd recovered from the first GR explosion. Still wearing bandages he was, with Bulma leaning over him. Bunny had a strange idea of what to snap photos of. He remembered a few times she had clicked pictures of him eating, or training.

"Idiot," Vegeta mumbled. He pushed the photo so it was turned face down, then returned his attention to the waiting woman stretching out on her bed. Reaching up to the straps of his armor he began to unfasten them.

"Wait," Bulma shouted.

"What? Do you want this or not?" Vegeta snapped back.

"No, let me do it this time," she cooed, leaning up and grabbing the front of his breastplate. Swinging back she yanked Vegeta forwards. He landed with an 'oomph' next to her on the vast expansive bed. From the smirk on his face she realized he had allowed her to do so. Laying alongside one another he did not seem so tall.

Rather it was the royal aura he exuded. Her slender ivory fingers wrestled with one of the segmented straps. Fist the left, then the right. He lifted his arms to allow her to pull it up and over his head. Only the tip of his hair bent slightly as it bumped the neck hole. She tossed it down with a clunk belying its true mass was greater then it seemed.

"That slave of yours does good work," said Vegeta. "This material is superior to that of any make. You employ decent craftspeople."

"She's not a slave, she's a friend," Bulma mumbled. Vegeta swung around and rested one booted foot on her leg, while folding his knee under him to grasp her shoulder and pull them both down again.

"Whatever. See to it you tell your other servants to pay me the proper respect as she did," the Saiyan Prince requested. Another boot joined the first on the floor beside the breastplate. His gloves were next to come off, peeled away one by one by Bulma herself. Then one of them busied untying her robe sash.

Sliding a hand under he felt under the curve of one breast, realizing it was larger then he had recalled. A cocked brow elicited the answer from Bulma, "It's because of Trunks…"

"I'll have to thank the brat," Vegeta whispered, nuzzling at the top. He didn't bother to tear the bra off, instead he yanked the sides of her robe apart. She gritted her teeth at the ripping sound. However she could buy another. Then sliding his hand down her ribs he diverted it to squeeze her thigh, then her backside. His other arm wrapped around her from beneath, while they lay on their sides facing one another. Tugging at his waistband, she pulled his shirt upwards, and he shimmied out of it like a serpent shedding its skin. Likewise came the leggings, revealing tight form fitting boxer briefs. Commingled clothes accumulated with the addition of Bulma's robe. He saw the loose cotton nightgown, thin strapped that she had overtop, with the peasant neck she could tug down, along with a strange bra that she'd left unbuttoned.

Her hands squeezed and probed the added bulk of his muscles, her arms crossing his that were doing much the same with her now wider hips. Hot breath pulsed, and Vegeta rolled over so he placed Bulma above him. Blue hair fell around his face, and he sat her on top of his pelvis. She snickered at the hard bulge, rubbing herself against it teasingly. Neither had to exchange a word to know what the other liked. Both burned for a long foreplay that would culminate in this coupling.

A final rip breached the silk panties, and they soon were lost in the boxer shorts landing atop them. Chest rising and falling, Vegeta hoarsely panted up at the woman. Each surge of his breath pulsed hot in her face, slowly increasing her desire. Then he rolled her over again, surprisingly pleased at how she lay with both arms on either side. He said nothing at the sudden tear shimmering in the corner of one eye, and brushed it away with a thumb.

"Is this the second and last time I'll have you before you run off to fight?" she whispered.

"No. But I can't show the others any petty attachments. Lest they use them against me…"

"Even the Z warriors?" she asked. "They would keep their mouths shut… or you don't trust anyone?"

"Correct," he hissed.

"Don't you trust me?" she whispered. She leaned up as he moved down, lips nipping at her collarbone, then downwards. With his breath alone he aroused her skin to tingling, then spread her legs apart. Just being near him again had prepared her, for he smelled her unique scent calling him.

Bottomless dark eyes searched hers, for any flaw or chink. At the same moment hers did, looking for any unguarded gleam that would betray his true feelings if he had any. Sure enough she saw a vulnerable chink and wedged her way into it with a hand caressing his cheek. With her thumb she traced his widow's peak, then plunged her hands into his spiky comb of hair. "Hnh," he grunted.

This was the best answer she would get. And it was enough. Angled brows and flared nostrils banished the unguarded look. Bulma grasped his hip, pulling him down into her. Her eyes widened, surprised at the changes and the similarities in his body. "look at me," Vegeta growled. "I want to see you."

"All right then," Bulma nodded, turning her attention to him. Those black holes that devoured all light, all reason. Binding her with an unbreakable grip no matter the distance. Hers the calm blue of the ocean which had its own currents and depths unimaginable.

They merged together, sky and sea. Rocking against each other for the inevitable surge of the tide to its highest point. Locked together they shuddered, and Vegeta felt her lips claim his hungrily. They silenced their cries against one another's mouths. The baby would not be awakened, they vowed.

"Bulma…" She only half heard his words. "You must give your word…"

"What word… Vegeta!" she moaned, closer to the edge of falling over into bliss.

" I also warn you to stay away from the battle, Bulma. Do not subject the brat to the fight, or yourself. I cannot divide my attention between hunting for those tin cans and protecting you. Once a Saiyan sees his prey his soul devotion is to the completion of that task," Vegeta panted, his sweat dripping on her face as she cried out and tossed her head with the first crash.

"I swear… I'll try," she whispered. "But I will miss you… only if you promise… that no matter what you say or do when we're around the others… you still accept us…"

"I vow… and swear it, Bulma. Alone we have this. Together, we are as allies, but no more than that, before your so-called weakling friends. I am to them the father of Trunks, but little else," he snorted. Pushing that thought away he let out a low snarling moan, then forced his mouth again to Bulma's, trying to stifle it. Their lips fused and danced, mimicking their primary activity. Somehow they had transferred beneath the fine linen sheets with a remarkable thread count in the thousands.

Bulma panted, gasping under the bulk of him collapsing on top of her. Vegeta rested his chin in her shoulder, exhausted. She continued to lay under him, arms extended, catching her breath. Realizing once more that this was another moment of revelation, she shivered at the similarity. He had left before in this way. Gently rocking she poked his shoulder.

"Mmmph what," he mumbled, barely pushing himself off with one flattened palm to the side of her face.

"I ask again, is this the only other time till…"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Bulma. You know that pisses me off," Vegeta complained. "Now shut up and sleep."

Bulma suddenly giggled, knowing the course their path would take. She suppressed the pain that would blossom from separation, yet would welcome whatever warmth could be offered. Even if it was only to be sought between the sheets of her bed. Each cranky crossword complaining of her faults endeared him to her. Then she enjoyed the solid weight and the rasping of his snore. Kissing his temple Bulma allowed herself to drift off. It was enough that he had allowed her to see the chinks in his armor, and she had felt a piece of himself enter her life as well. He had wedged his way in unwittingly, and they would rebuild the suits when before the others. Nevertheless alone, they had no need for such shells.

* * *

The End… till the Androids Attack…

_A/n: I apologize that this is the final chapter! It seemed like a natural ending place! But I will possibly have a sequel to this. Many thanks to everyone who has helped by leaving comments, reviews, etc. to encourage its completion! You're the best! _


End file.
